


Depravity

by BitsAndPieces



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Dark Theme, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsAndPieces/pseuds/BitsAndPieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogan and Newkirk are captured by an SS Major, who has some twisted plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2010, and posted it on the site, Wonderful World of Make Believe. I recently discovered Archive of our Own, so I thought I would post it here, too. 
> 
> Please read the warnings; this story is very graphic.

 

Hogan sat on the cot in the cell, elbows on knees, head cradled in his hands – his mind reeling. He’d seen some terrible things in his life; seen what men were capable of, how far they could sink in both their inhumanity and immorality, but he’d never dreamed the sheer depths a man could go. SS Major Stromberg had surprised even him; and he thought he’d seen it all. A terrible, horrible scene, etched in his memory now, a degeneracy he didn’t know existed. And now he had a choice to make; the most foul, disgusting choice he had ever faced. How could he go through with it; but, how could he not? Never had he faced such a ruthless dilemma. He thought back to how it had gotten to this point; how he had ended up here, trying to decide between the lesser of two evils. If only he had known he and Newkirk were going to end up in this horrific place, he would have found a way to postpone the mission. But he couldn’t have known, and now – now everything was a total disaster. 

X X X X X X X X 

“All right, let’s go over this one more time,” Hogan said, looking at his men, “We’re gonna slip out after roll call tonight, and head for the munitions factory that just started production on the other side of Hammelburg. Carter will bring the explosives, we’ll plant ‘em, set the timers, and get back to camp as fast as possible. Got it?”

A chorus of “Yes, sir,” sounded throughout the tunnel; plus one, “Oui, Colonel.”

“Good. Let’s make this as quick and painless as possible.”

They’d snuck out that night, and with the stealth they’d become so good at, made it to the factory with hardly a sound. They set the explosives and headed back to camp, sure they’d gotten away with yet another act of sabotage. As they neared the road that led back to camp; however, they heard a commotion going on; yelling and cursing in German, a motor trying to start, then more cursing. They turned around and headed deeper into the woods, making a wide berth around the disturbance, when suddenly there was shouting and gunshots, and that was enough for them to take off running. 

Carter, LeBeau and Kinch were in the lead, making good time despite the obstacles the forest floor had for them. Newkirk and Hogan were following behind, when Hogan’s foot suddenly snagged on a tree root, and he went down. Newkirk stopped and turned around, absently registering the sound of the other three men continuing to flee through the woods. He quickly reached Hogan and knelt down, checking to see if he was hurt. Hogan looked up and nodded at him, indicating he was okay, and Newkirk helped him to his feet. They’d scarcely taken two steps, when they were suddenly surrounded by German guards with rifles pointed at them. They had no choice but to surrender, and the next thing they knew, were shoved in a car – which the Germans had finally gotten started – and whisked away into the night.

Soon enough the car stopped in front of a large brick building; old, covered with dirt and moss, something that had obviously been built a long time ago. They were dragged roughly out of the car and hauled into the building, taken down a long hallway with holding cells on either side, and finally, dumped unceremoniously into the last one on the left. 

“This doesn’t look good,” Newkirk said, once they’d been left alone, “You think they’ll link us to that munitions factory, after it goes up?”

“I hope not,” Hogan replied, “Hey, at least we’re in uniform…we’ll just tell ‘em we were trying to escape. We got nothing on us to tie us to that factory exploding.”

Newkirk nodded. “I hope the other fellas made it back,” he said, sitting down on the cot with a sigh.

“I’m sure they did,” Hogan reassured him; hoping he was telling the truth.

In the morning, a couple of guards came by, and opened the door to the cell. One of them motioned to Hogan, who stepped forward. The guard grabbed his arm and led him out of the cell, shutting the door and leaving Newkirk alone in the cold, damp, musty room. 

The guards took Hogan to a big room that was set up as an office. There was a rather large ornate desk towards the back, with intricate carvings along its edges and around the circumference on top. The chair behind it matched; the seat and back amply padded. And sitting in the chair was an SS Major, not very old – certainly no older than Hogan himself – with blonde hair and blue eyes; typical Aryan. He was physically fit, and had a smile on his face; which, in any other circumstance, would have projected a harmless welcome. Hogan knew better; however, and he eyed the major with suspicion.

“Please, come in,” the major said, rising halfway out of his chair. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. 

Hogan hesitated for a moment; then he walked up and sat down. The major resumed his seat as well, and gestured to the guards to leave. Once they’d gone, he glanced over Hogan appreciatively, and introduced himself. “I am Major Stromberg,” he said, “And you are…?”

“Colonel Robert E. Hogan, United States Army Air Force,” Hogan answered.

“Marvelous! I don’t get many Colonels here, you know,” Stromberg said. “Tell me, Colonel Hogan, what were you doing out in the woods? Your plane shot down, perhaps?”

“Well, actually,” Hogan started, but was cut off by the major.

“Oh, but that wouldn’t explain the English Corporal that was with you.”

Hogan leaned forward slightly, deciding to cut to the chase. “Look, we’re prisoners at Stalag 13. We were just trying to escape when your men found us. Now, if you just call over there, I’m sure Colonel Klink will be more than happy to verify what I’m telling you.”

Stromberg raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m sure he will, Colonel,” he replied, “But, what’s your hurry? Stay, be my guest! I will show you how I do things around here.” He leaned in slightly and added, “I think you will find it most interesting.”

Hogan immediately tensed. “What do you mean?” He asked, eyeing the major warily.

Stromberg smiled. He rose from his chair and gave Hogan a wink. “Come,” he stated firmly, making it sound like an order.

Hogan got up and followed him out of the office. Stromberg led him down the hallway, the guards in tow, stopping about midway in front of one of the cells. There was a small door to the right of the cell, which the SS Major opened. He slipped inside, motioning for Hogan to follow. Hogan didn’t have much choice; the guards’ rifles poking him in the back made that perfectly clear.

When he got inside, Hogan noticed how small and dark the room was that he’d entered. There was a large pane of glass along one wall, and as he neared, he could see into one of the cells. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was a two-way mirror. Stromberg was standing in front of it, staring into the cell, where a lone prisoner lay stretched out on the cot inside. He appeared to be a French flyer; Hogan could just make out that he was a corporal. His thoughts automatically turned to LeBeau, and he inwardly shuddered.

Stromberg turned to him in the dim light and said, “Colonel Hogan, this is your lucky day. I am going to allow you to watch what I do to prisoners who have no more use for me.” He shifted behind Hogan and began to move toward the door. “Now, stay right here and watch,” he instructed, “I will ask you about what you saw later, so if you look away, I’ll know.” He was about to leave, when he turned back briefly. “And don’t think of trying to get away. My guards are right outside the door.”

Stromberg left, and moments later, Hogan saw him enter the cell that held the corporal. More guards appeared, and they grabbed the hapless Frenchman and forced him onto his stomach; tying his wrists to one of the metal bars that made up the headboard. Then they reached over and yanked the man’s pants and underwear completely off. When they were through, Stromberg dismissed them and turned his attention to the French corporal. He sat down on the side of the cot and gently stroked his hair, muttering something that Hogan couldn’t hear. Then he got up, moved to the end of the bed, slid his own pants down, and roughly spread the corporal’s legs apart.

Hogan suddenly realized where this was going. He wanted desperately to look away, but he remembered what Stromberg had said, and forced himself to watch. The SS Major, who was obviously aroused, wasted little time. He thrust himself forcefully into the corporal, who let out a scream of pain. Stromberg raped him, showing no mercy, thrusting hard and fast into the writhing Frenchman until he finally climaxed; gripping the corporal’s hips tightly as he came. He paused for a few moments; then withdrew – blood trickling out of the Frenchman’s backside as he did. 

Stromberg stepped back and pulled up his pants. He watched the corporal lying there, bleeding, his face screwed up in pain. Then, with no warning, he reached into his side pocket, pulled out a knife, and slit the Frenchman’s throat with no more emotion than butchering a farm animal. He watched to make sure the man was dead; then wiped the blade of his knife on the corporal’s shirt and put it back in his pocket.

He left the cell and there was a lull as the major was no doubt conferring with his guards. Then the door to the room that Hogan was in opened, and Stromberg entered. “I trust I haven’t shocked you too much, Colonel,” the major said as he neared, “I just like to get everything I can out of my prisoners. Besides, men are so much more fun to fuck than women, wouldn’t you agree?”

Hogan was having trouble finding his voice. “What the hell kind of monster are you?” He exclaimed at last. He paused for a moment, still fighting the shock of what he’d just witnessed. “You’ve got to be the sickest, most twisted person I’ve ever seen!”

“Now, now, Colonel,” Stromberg raised his hand, “Flattery will get you nowhere.” He smiled and said, “You know, the only reason I’m sharing this with you is because you’re a colonel, and I respect that. I really do.” He mustered a look of sincerity and continued, “I so seldom get prisoners who outrank me.”

Hogan fought to reign in his emotions. After he got his breathing under control, he yelled, “In that case, I’m ordering you to return me and my corporal to Stalag 13 right now!” 

Stromberg laughed. “My dear Colonel Hogan, you are still my prisoner. I may respect your rank, but you have no authority here. I will return you to Stalag 13 when I am ready; no sooner. Besides,” he added, his eyes narrowing, “Your corporal is rather attractive. I don’t think I can let him go just yet.”

Hogan stared daggers at Stromberg. “You lay one hand on him, and so help me, I’ll – “

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Stromberg cut in, giving him a knowing wink, “He’s already spoken for, isn’t he?”

Hogan knew exactly what Stromberg was referring to. “I don’t screw my men,” he replied tersely.

Stromberg smiled. “Pity, I’m sure they would enjoy it…” his voice trailed off as he reached up to touch Hogan’s cheek. Hogan smacked his hand away. Stromberg’s eyes flashed darkly. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

Hogan matched his threatening look with one of his own. “Good thing you’re not me, then,” he retorted.

Stromberg glared at him for a moment longer; then his face relaxed. “Touché, Colonel,” he said. “You are strong-willed, as I would expect you to be. Don’t worry; I have no desire to force myself on you. As I mentioned earlier, I respect rank, and you are obviously deserving of yours.” He paused for a moment, scrutinizing Hogan. “Enlisted men are another matter; however,” he said at last. “Tell me, Colonel, what would you do to keep me from fucking your corporal?” He raised his hand towards Hogan’s face again, a faint smile on his lips.

Hogan’s eyes flashed with anger, but this time he held still and let Stromberg touch him. The major lightly placed his hand on Hogan’s cheek, stroking his fingers slowly down the side of his face. Hogan stiffened, but maintained eye contact. Stromberg moved closer, sliding his hand around to the back of Hogan’s head, running his fingers through his hair, bringing his face in close to the colonel’s, who continued to glare at him. The major, his lips inches from Hogan’s, opened his mouth and whispered, “What are you willing to do?”

Hogan had a strong desire at that point to reach up and strangle Stromberg with his bare hands. Instead, he spat angrily, “I’m not gonna screw you, if that’s what you’re getting at.” 

Stromberg smiled. He cradled the back of Hogan’s head for a moment longer, keeping his face close, searching the colonel’s eyes; then he let go and took a step back. “Yes, very strong-willed.” He nodded slightly. “I admire that.”

“If you admire me so much, let us go.”

“Now, Colonel, what fun would that be?” Stromberg eyed him curiously; then his face lit up. “I’ve got it! The perfect solution. I won’t rape your corporal, if you do it, instead.”

“I told you, I don’t screw my men,” Hogan replied, gritting his teeth, “And I’m certainly not gonna rape one of them, either.”

“Well, it wouldn’t have to be rape,” Stromberg said, “You can just have sex with him.”

Something in Hogan snapped. “Where the hell do you get off even suggesting something like that?” he yelled loudly, “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“Temper, temper, Colonel,” Stromberg replied coolly, “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll be more than happy to do it, myself. Of course, you’ve seen how I work,” he leaned in conspiratorially, “I don’t like to leave witnesses.”

Hogan was still having difficulty controlling his rage. “So, what you’re saying,” he growled, his voice rising, “Is, either I have sex with my corporal, or you’ll rape and kill him…is that what you’re telling me?”

“Bravo, Colonel!” Stromberg grinned wide. 

Hogan shook his head in disbelief. “Why?” 

“Because, Colonel, I like to watch,” Stromberg admitted, “Another one of my vices, I’m afraid. But, don’t worry, I’ll watch from in here. I don’t want to make your man too self-conscious.” He glanced through the two-way mirror out into the cell.

Hogan followed his gaze, noticing that the guards had already taken the Frenchman’s body away and cleaned up the room. It looked like they’d even replaced the mattress on the cot.

“The choice is yours, Colonel,” Stromberg said. “I will give you one hour to decide.” Then he walked over to the door and caught the guards’ attention. “Put Colonel Hogan in the cell,” he ordered, moving out into the hallway while the guards came into the room and retrieved Hogan. They took him to the cell, shoved him in, and locked the door.

Hogan just stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes. Then he went over and sat down heavily on the cot, put his head in his hands, and wondered what the hell he was going to do.


	2. First Time For Everything

Hogan was still sitting on the cot with his head in his hands when the door opened, and Stromberg waltzed in. “Time’s up, Colonel,” he announced, “What will it be?”

Hogan dropped his arms and looked up at him. “You really are a sick bastard, you know that?” 

Stromberg eyed him with amusement. “That’s not an answer.”

“You haven’t given me much of a choice, you know.”

Stromberg smiled. “There’s always a choice.”

Hogan let out a huge sigh; then rose to his feet. “All right, I’ll do it.”

“Do what, Colonel? Come on, say it,” Stromberg prodded.

Hogan glared at him. “I’ll…have sex with my corporal.” 

Stromberg nodded, looking at him smugly. “I thought you’d say that. Very well, I will have Corporal…?”

“Newkirk.”

“...Corporal Newkirk brought here at once. Oh, and since I’m feeling generous today, I will allow you ten minutes to explain to him what’s going on before you begin.”

“Ten minutes?” Hogan shot back, “That’s not enough time!”

Stromberg’s eyes narrowed. “Very well, Colonel, make it five.” He turned to leave the cell, and as he was passing the small table near the door, he stopped and whirled around. “Oh, I almost forgot. You might need this.” He pulled a small bottle of lotion out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Then he winked at Hogan and left.

Hogan stared at the bottle, his stomach lurching. _God, what the hell am I doing?_

X X X X X X X X

Several minutes later, the door to the cell opened, and Newkirk was shoved through it. “Colonel!” he exclaimed in relief, “Blimey, am I glad to see you! When they didn’t bring you back, I thought; well, I thought…”

“I’m okay, Newkirk,” Hogan smiled at him briefly; then his smile vanished as he placed his hand on the Englishman’s shoulder. “Look, there’s something I have to tell you, and I don’t have a lot of time…”

“What is it, sir?” Newkirk asked.

Hogan stared at him, trying to find the words. “Newkirk, I have to…I mean, this major that’s got us here, he likes to…” He stopped, suddenly realizing how stupid he sounded. _Dammit! How am I supposed to do this?_

“Yes, sir?” Newkirk looked at him; thoroughly confused.

Hogan sighed and shut his eyes tight. _I can’t do this, I can’t!_ But then the image of the Frenchman appeared in his mind, lying there, bleeding to death, and suddenly he saw Newkirk lying there, instead. He opened his eyes and, staring intensely into Newkirk’s, he said, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, sir,” Newkirk replied without hesitation, “You know I do, gov’nor.” He could see that Hogan was inwardly struggling with something, and he immediately grew concerned. “Sir, what’s wrong?”

Hogan searched Newkirk’s eyes; then he grabbed the corporal’s other shoulder and pulled him forward, pressing his lips against Newkirk’s. The Englishman’s eyes popped wide and he stood there for a full five seconds, completely stunned, before reaching up and pushing Hogan away. He stared at Hogan in disbelief and uttered, “Bloody hell, Colonel, what are you doin’?”

_Christ, this isn’t going well._ “Newkirk, just listen to me; the SS officer in charge here, Major Stromberg…he’s insane! He likes to rape and kill the prisoners here. He...” Hogan paused for a moment, swallowing hard, “He made me watch him do it to some poor French corporal. And now he wants to do it to you, unless...unless I…” His voice trailed off, hoping the look he was giving Newkirk was enough to make him understand.

It was. Newkirk’s mouth fell open and his eyes grew impossibly wide. “Cor!” he exclaimed, finding his voice at last, “Is that why you…blimey, you kissed me!”

“Newkirk, please, I don’t want to do this anymore than you do – “

“You’re serious!” Newkirk was still having trouble wrapping his brain around what Hogan was telling him. “You…you bloody want to shag me!”

Hogan sighed in frustration. “No, I don’t want to shag you; I _have_ to, or Stromberg’ll do it, and then he’ll kill you.” Hogan walked up and grabbed Newkirk by his shoulders again. “Dammit, Peter!” he exclaimed, “I can’t let him do that, don’t you understand?”

The door to the cell opened just then, and Stromberg strode in, followed by two guards. “Your five minutes is up, Colonel,” he stated.

Hogan let go of Newkirk and turned to glare at Stromberg. “I told you five minutes wasn’t long enough. You’re just going to have to give me more time.”

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Stromberg replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face, “I see you’re having some trouble, though. Don’t worry; I can fix that for you.” He turned to the guards and nodded. The men walked over and grabbed Newkirk; then pulled him over to the bed. Newkirk began to protest, but the guards forced him down onto the mattress and, yanking the corporal’s arms up, tossed a set of handcuffs around one of the bars on the headboard and clamped them around his wrists. As they moved back to where Stromberg was standing, the major said, “There you are, Colonel. Have at him.”

“Just like that,” Hogan retorted sarcastically.

Stromberg nodded, “Just like that.” He paused; then added, “Unless you’d rather I – “

“No!” Hogan shouted. He glanced over at Newkirk; then back to Stromberg. “He’s on his back. How do you expect me to – “

“For heaven’s sake, Colonel, you can flip him over if you want to.” He eyed Hogan for a moment. “Of course you realize you don’t need to do that to fuck him.”

Hogan stared at him, as if trying to understand what he meant.

Stromberg burst out laughing. “My dear Colonel,” he said when he’d gotten himself under control, “Don’t tell me I need to coach you?”

Hogan’s face was red with rage. “I don’t need your help!” he spat angrily.

“Fine, fine,” Stromberg replied coolly. He turned and headed for the door, motioning to his guards to follow. When he got there, he paused and glanced back at Hogan. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, or I’ll have to come in here and take over.” He leered at Newkirk; then walked out the door and shut it behind him; one of the guards locking it from the other side.

Hogan glared after him for a few moments. Then he swiveled his head to look at Newkirk. There was fear in the Englishman’s eyes, but at the moment, it was directed at the door. Hogan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, noting with some relief that Newkirk didn’t shy away from him. Hogan looked at him and said, “Now do you understand?”

“What the bloody hell kind of monster is he?” Newkirk asked, disgust dripping from his voice.

“I asked him that, myself,” Hogan told him, “He never did answer me.” He leaned in slightly and said quietly, “Please, Peter, let me do this. I…I can’t let him kill you.”

Newkirk looked up at him and, after a moment, nodded tersely. “All right, sir. I’m not too bloody happy about the thought of being killed, either.” 

Hogan’s expression softened. He began to lean in, when Newkirk uttered, “Colonel, I…this is…oh, bloody hell!” 

Hogan touched Newkirk’s cheek and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.” Then he lowered his face and kissed him; pressing his mouth firmly against the Englishman’s. 

Newkirk stiffened, but he didn’t struggle. Hogan’s kiss deepened, parting his mouth slightly, subtly encouraging Newkirk to do the same. Newkirk did, and Hogan slipped his tongue inside. He shut his eyes tight and began to fantasize he was kissing Tiger or Helga, trying to force himself to become aroused. But when he opened his eyes it was still Newkirk he was kissing, and the man was stiff as a statue. _I’ve got to help him loosen up a little,_ Hogan thought, and broke away from his mouth. 

“Newkirk, just shut your eyes and try to picture being with a girl, or something,” he suggested.

“That’s what I’ve bloody been doing!” Newkirk replied in exasperation. “It’s just not workin, sir.”

The door swung open, and Stromberg appeared once again. “Colonel Hogan, what are you doing?” he asked impatiently.

“What you told me to do!” Hogan snapped.

“Colonel, you don’t have to seduce him to fuck him, you know.” He motioned to the guards. “Here, let me help you.”

There were four guards with him this time. Two of them walked up and grabbed Hogan, pulling him away from the cot and holding onto him tightly, while the other two unfastened Newkirk’s pants and yanked them off of him – just like they’d done with the Frenchman. Stromberg walked up and sat down on the edge of the cot, flashing a predatory grin at Newkirk. “My, but you are good-looking,” he purred as he reached up and stroked his cheek. 

“Leave him alone!” Hogan shouted.

Newkirk jerked his head away from Stromberg’s hand. The major clucked at him and grabbed his chin, turning his face back to look at him. He stared at the corporal hungrily.

Newkirk stared back; his eyes wide with fear and loathing. Stromberg let go of his face and suddenly the major’s hand was on his bare hip. Newkirk tried to squirm away, but Stromberg dug his fingers into his flesh, causing him to yelp. Newkirk stilled, and Stromberg slid his hand lightly over the corporal’s flaccid penis; then cupped his balls briefly. 

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Hogan yelled, struggling to break free from the guards.

Stromberg smiled at Newkirk and patted the inside of the corporal’s thigh. Then he stood up and turned to Hogan. “Tell you what, Colonel, since this is obviously your first time with a man, I’ll make it easy for you. Instead of fucking him, I’ll let you blow him, instead.”

Hogan stared, wide-eyed. “What?”

Stromberg grinned. “Oh, please, don’t tell me you don’t know what _that_ means!”

“I know what it means!” Hogan snapped.

“Good! Then you have a choice.” Stromberg’s grin vanished and his eyes darkened. “I suggest you get started immediately, because the next time I have to come in here, I’m going to rape him myself.” He turned to go; signaling to the guards, who let go of Hogan and followed the major out of the cell. 

When they’d all gone, Hogan went back to the bed and sat down. “Newkirk, are you all right?” he asked worriedly.

Anger and fear flashed in Newkirk’s eyes. “Just do it, sir,” he said; clenching his jaw. “I don’t want that bleedin’ bastard touching me again.”

Hogan nodded. He stared at Newkirk for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. He glanced over at the lotion bottle on the table and inwardly winced. _I can’t…I just can’t!_ He returned his gaze to Newkirk, letting it come to rest on the Englishman’s genital area. _But, a blow job…?_ Hogan had only been lucky enough to have that done to him once; by a girl who obviously had experience, but he remembered exactly how she’d done it, and he’d always wished he could talk one of his other girlfriends into it.

Making his decision, Hogan climbed on top of Newkirk and stared intensely at him. “All right, Peter, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Picture whatever you have to, so you’ll…you know…and just let me do the work.”

Newkirk obediently closed his eyes, and Hogan slid down the bed until he was crouched over the Englishman’s legs; his face directly above his crotch. He took a deep breath; then leaned down and, sliding his hand under Newkirk’s soft cock, began to lick it gently. He closed his own eyes as he continued to run his tongue slowly up and down the Englishman’s member, trying not to think too much about what he was doing, trying to ignore the salty taste and the slight odor of stale piss. 

Newkirk must have found a way to make himself relax, because very soon Hogan felt the Englishman’s penis come to life; twitching and thickening under his wet caresses. Once Newkirk’s cock was hard enough, Hogan took it in his mouth, and began to suck him; slowly at first, sliding his mouth down halfway, then back up to the top, flicking his tongue across the head. Then back down, a little farther this time, a little more the next. 

Newkirk groaned, thrusting his hips ever so slightly. Hogan began to move faster, sucking him harder, deeper, taking it all in until his lips reached the base of his penis. Newkirk thrust a little harder, and Hogan sucked faster, his head bobbing up and down over Newkirk’s crotch. Suddenly Newkirk inhaled forcefully and cried out in a breathless voice, “I’m coming…” 

Hogan instantly removed his mouth, and wrapped his hand around Newkirk’s slick cock, jerking him off as he came; his hand, already wet with saliva, now being drenched by seminal fluids. Hogan held onto Newkirk’s throbbing cock for a moment more; then he relaxed his grip and let go. He raised himself up and crawled off him, absently wiping his hand on his trousers as he stood up next to the bed. He looked at Newkirk, who was still catching his breath. Newkirk looked back at him; then blushed and turned his head away. 

Hogan looked away, too; suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed. _God, I just gave Newkirk a blow job!_ His mind was still reeling over what he’d just done, when the door opened, and Stromberg waltzed in; a big smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Colonel!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “I must say I’m a bit surprised; I didn’t think you could do it.”

“Yeah, well, I did, so now you can let us go,” Hogan retorted.

“Ah, ah, ah, Colonel,” Stromberg wagged his finger at him, “Not so fast. You still haven’t fucked him.”

Hogan, his face livid, shouted, “You said I had a choice!” 

“This time,” Stromberg replied calmly. “Next time you won’t.” He nodded at the guards, who walked over and un-cuffed Newkirk’s hands. “I have some business to attend to, but I will return later this evening.” He headed for the door, but turned back when he reached it. “You can fuck your corporal, then, Ja?” he said with a smirk; then walked out the door, laughing.


	3. Sooner Than Expected

Stromberg had barely shut the door, when Newkirk was on his feet, collecting his pants and underwear. He quickly dressed, keeping his back to Hogan. When he was finished, he stood there, staring at the wall, not wanting to face his Commanding Officer. How could he? After that…

_Bloody hell! I can’t believe I bloody did that!_ Newkirk shut his eyes tight, his face wincing with shame. _Never thought a man could make me… And not just any man, oh, no! It bleedin’ had to be the colonel! How am I supposed to ruddy look him in the eye…?_ He opened his eyes and let out a small sigh. He could feel the man’s presence behind him; knew he was eventually going to have to turn around and say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. Or maybe he was waiting for Hogan to say something, first. Maybe that would make it a little easier…

As if he’d read his mind, Hogan called out quietly, “Newkirk.” He paused for a moment; then cleared his throat. “Look, what happened...well, it was – “

Newkirk whirled around. “It was what?” he interrupted tersely, his eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment.

“It was out of our control,” Hogan replied, keeping his voice neutral.

Newkirk studied him a moment; then slowly shook his head. “No, sir, you’ve got it wrong. _You_ were in control; I’m the one who…bloody lost it…” He lowered his head and gazed at the floor; his cheeks reddening.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Hogan exclaimed, “Is that what you’re worried about? Jeez, Newkirk, that’s what you were supposed to do!”

Newkirk snapped his head up and stared at him incredulously. 

Hogan sighed and frowned at him. “Don’t you get it? That’s what Stromberg wanted. If you hadn’t ‘bloody lost it’, to use your words, you’d be dead by now.”

“But…aren’t you disgusted…?”

“With you?” Hogan asked, guessing that’s what Newkirk meant. “No. I’m more disgusted with Stromberg, making me do that in the first place.” He let out another sigh and his expression softened. “Newkirk, I’m sorry I had to do that to you. If it helps, I’m just as embarrassed.”

“Yes, sir, that does help,” Newkirk replied sincerely, “Still, I can’t believe I…I mean, that you were able to…oh, bloody ‘ell!” He snorted in frustration.

Hogan smiled slightly. “Newkirk, there’s nothing wrong with you, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s a normal, physiological male response.”

Newkirk looked at him, confused. “What, sir?”

“I had to take a heath class at the academy,” Hogan muttered. “Newkirk, when’s the last time you had sex?”

“Blimey, Colonel, it’s been years!”

“Ever had a blow job before?”

Newkirk’s eyes popped wide. “Colonel! What kind of a question is that to ask an enlisted man?”

“Well, have you?” Hogan crossed his arms and waited.

“No, sir,” Newkirk finally replied, looking embarrassed.

“Well, there you go!” Hogan said. “I have, and believe me; I know what they’re like. And getting one after not having sex for so long…hell, Newkirk, if you did that to me, I’d ‘bloody lose it’, too.”

Newkirk eyed him with amusement. “That’s not a request, is it, sir?”

Hogan chuckled. “No, it’s not.” Then his expression became serious. “But we’re gonna have to get over this awkwardness between us in a big hurry, if we want to survive whatever Stromberg’s got planned for us.” He uncrossed his arms and placed his hand on Newkirk’s shoulder. “And I want us to survive.” 

Newkirk nodded. “Me, too, sir,” he replied with determination, “Me, too.”

X X X X X X X X

Hogan didn’t know how they were going to get through this; just that they had to. He’d been able to make Newkirk feel better about what happened, but inwardly he was still struggling with it. He could tell from Newkirk’s expression that the Englishman was, too. Sex with a man! If anyone ever found out about this… 

Of course, it’s not like they had a choice. But, once was bad enough; Stromberg was expecting more. And next time…next time he would have to… He glanced at the dreaded bottle of lotion that still sat on the table by the door. _How am I ever gonna make myself do that?_ He inwardly shuddered. _And what’s it gonna do to Newkirk?_

He sighed and went to sit down on the bed; worn out from pacing for the last half hour. Newkirk was already sitting on it; he’d scooted back on the mattress and was leaning against the wall. 

They sat there for a while, each of them just staring out into the cell, thinking. It was Newkirk who finally broke the silence. “What I don’t get, sir, is; how come Klink hasn’t sent someone to pick us up by now?” 

“Because he doesn’t know we’re here,” Hogan answered.

“What?” Newkirk exclaimed, leaning forward, “But, didn’t you tell that major we escaped from Stalag 13?”

“Yes, I did. He told me he’d send us back when he’s good and ready.” Hogan turned his head to look at the Englishman. “Newkirk, _no one_ knows we’re here.”

Newkirk’s eyes widened. “Blimey…”

“Newkirk,” Hogan said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, “We’re gonna have to figure a way out of here ourselves. I have a feeling Stromberg’s not gonna just let us go. He’ll make us play his sick, twisted games until he gets tired of us, and then…fsssst!” He drew his finger across his throat.

Newkirk nodded. “I think you’re right, gov’nor. Cor! I’d like to sort him out…”

The door to the cell opened just then, and Stromberg entered. “Plotting against me already, are we?” He asked with an amused grin. 

“Aren’t you a little early?” Hogan retorted, “It’s only noon.”

“My afternoon meeting was cancelled,” Stromberg replied smugly. “It looks like you won’t have to wait until tonight, after all, Colonel.”

Hogan glared at him.

Stromberg smiled. “My dear Colonel, I should think you’d want to get this over with.”

“What I want, Stromberg, is to wring your neck.”

Stromberg’s smile faded. “Colonel Hogan, I have grown weary of your threats and insults. I think a little punishment is in order for your last comment, don’t you?” He motioned to the guards, who moved closer to the two prisoners, aiming their rifles at them. “Stand up!” he barked.

Hogan let out a sigh; then rose slowly to his feet, never taking his eyes off Stromberg. 

“Now, you,” Stromberg said, looking at Newkirk.

“Hey, what are you making him get up for?” Hogan asked crossly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, “I’m the one who threatened you.”

“Colonel Hogan, as an officer, you must realize the benefit of punishing the whole group when one person steps out of line.”

“I’d hardly call us a group,” Hogan muttered.

Stromberg burst out laughing. “Oh, my, Colonel, I must say, you are very amusing.”

“I try,” Hogan replied sarcastically.

“I’m afraid you still have to be punished. All right, now, take off your clothes.”

“What?” Hogan exclaimed.

“You heard me, Colonel, strip. You, too, Corporal.”

Hogan and Newkirk glanced at each other. Then Hogan looked back at Stromberg. “Now, wait a minute – “

Stromberg sighed. “Colonel, you are trying my patience. Now, take your clothes off this instant!”

With a disgusted sigh, Hogan began unbuttoning his shirt. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Newkirk tugging his jacket off. Both men stripped down to their waists; then took off their footwear, their pants, removing everything until they were left standing there in their socks and underwear.

“Those, too,” Stromberg pointed to their boxers. “I’ll let you keep your socks, though. I wouldn’t want your feet to get cold.” He smirked at them.

When the men were naked, Stromberg ordered the guards to pick up all the clothes. As they left the cell, the major glanced at his prisoners and said, “I will return shortly; don’t start without me.” He winked at them, and was gone.

X X X X X X X X

Newkirk glanced at Hogan, and quickly looked away. _Well, this is ruddy embarrassing!_ He’d been around naked men, of course – every time he took a shower. But, standing in a cell next to his C.O. like this, having at least some idea where things were going to lead once Stromberg returned… He couldn’t think of a more uncomfortable situation to be in. Not only that, but without his clothes on, the room became chilly. He felt himself shiver, and wrapped his arms around his mid-section in an effort to keep warm.

Hogan tapped him on the shoulder, and he nearly hit the ceiling. He turned to look at the colonel, who had pulled the lone blanket off the bed, and was in the process of sitting down. “Here,” Hogan said, patting the mattress next to him once he was situated, “Have a seat, Newkirk. We can spread the blanket out on our laps…might keep us a little warmer.”

Newkirk sighed with relief. _The gov’nor’s always the practical one,_ he thought as he sat down next to Hogan and accepted his half of the blanket gratefully. They were still sitting there when Stromberg showed up a few minutes later.

“Don’t you two look cozy,” Stromberg said as he shut the door behind him.

“With all due respect, _Major,_ ” Hogan retorted, “It gets pretty chilly in here without clothes on.”

“Well, then, I imagine a little physical activity will warm you up quite nicely.” Stromberg stepped a little closer and said, “Stand up, Colonel.”

Hogan’s eyes narrowed, but he tossed off the part of the blanket that was covering him, and rose to his feet. 

Stromberg raked his gaze slowly up and down Hogan’s body, silently nodding in approval. He stepped closer until he was standing a few feet in front of him, and placed his hand lightly on Hogan’s chest. Then, ever so slowly, he drew his hand down, pressing it more firmly against him, spreading his fingers apart like a fan. When he neared his groin, he turned his hand around so his fingers were pointing down, and kept sliding it down, letting it come to rest on Hogan’s crotch. “Very nice,” he purred seductively, looking intensely into Hogan’s eyes.

Hogan stood there, unflinching. He returned Stromberg’s lustful gaze with a look of utter disgust. “You’ve got three seconds to remove your hand, or I’ll remove it for you,” he said in a low, threatening voice.

Stromberg smiled at him. “One…two…three…four!” he said playfully; then removed his hand.

“Why the hell are you doing this?” Hogan asked.

Stromberg leaned in close and whispered loudly in his ear, “Because I can.” He stepped back and glanced over at Newkirk. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. Oh, but you have an appointment with your Colonel, don’t you?”

Newkirk glared at him. It was all he could do not to leap up and strangle Stromberg; especially when the major had put his hand on Hogan, but he knew it would no doubt end up getting them both killed. “Better him than you!” He spat. There was no way he was going to keep his mouth shut any longer.

“Oh, you _do_ have spirit!” Stromberg exclaimed delightedly. “I was beginning to wonder.”

“Leave him alone,” Hogan growled.

“And you Colonel…so protective.” He stared at Hogan for a moment longer. “But, where are my manners? I’m preventing you from fucking your corporal, aren’t I? Please, go ahead.” He raised his hand, gesturing toward Newkirk.

Hogan stood there, waiting for Stromberg to leave. When the major didn’t, Hogan said, “I would prefer some privacy, if you don’t mind.”

Stromberg smiled. “Well, since you asked nicely, I will grant your request.” As he walked toward the door, he called out, “Just don’t take too long to get started; you know I hate waiting.” Then he left.

Hogan whirled around and looked at Newkirk, his face ablaze with fury. “I’m gonna kill him!” he shouted.

“Only if you let me help,” Newkirk replied. He watched Hogan attempting to reign in his anger for a few moments. “Shouldn’t we be, uh, you know,” he said at last, his fear of Stromberg coming back outweighing his revulsion of what they were about to do.

“You in a hurry?” Hogan shot back.

Newkirk’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell, sir! You think I _want_ you to shag me? I just don’t want that looney comin’ back!”

Hogan reached up and buried his face in his hands. “I know, Newkirk, I’m sorry,” he said, dropping his arms. “I’m just so goddamn mad!”

Newkirk nodded. “I know. Me too, sir.” 

Hogan looked at him, and, with a note of desperation in his voice, said, “I…I just don’t know how to do this…get in the mood, I mean…Christ, this is insane!”

Newkirk swallowed hard. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He stood up and walked over to Hogan, placed his hands on either side of his face, and leaned in to kiss him. Hogan gasped, and Newkirk plundered his mouth this time. He didn’t linger, knowing how impatient Stromberg was. He broke away from Hogan’s lips and knelt down in front of him. 

Surprised, Hogan said softly, “Peter…you don’t have to…”

“I know,” Newkirk responded, his hot breath tickling Hogan’s cock. Then he took a deep breath and began to do what Hogan had done to him earlier. As he licked, he noticed the taste was salty, but not as bad as he’d been expecting. He was surprised how quickly Hogan’s cock hardened, and when he took it in his mouth, he heard a moan escape the colonel’s lips. He began to suck him slowly, feeling his penis continue to thicken in his mouth, when Hogan suddenly pulled away.

Hogan reached down and cupped Newkirk’s cheek, lifting his head to look at him. “On the bed,” he breathed in a throaty voice.

Newkirk got up and moved over to the bed. Hogan joined him, stopping briefly to grab the bottle of lotion. Newkirk climbed onto the mattress, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Hogan slid in behind him, grabbing his hips briefly; then he opened the bottle and squeezed a little dab of lotion onto his fingers. He brought his hand down and carefully inserted one finger into Newkirk’s backside. 

Newkirk winced a little, but tried to hold still. He felt Hogan moving his finger around, and soon it was joined by another. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, wincing again when another finger was inserted. He knew Hogan was being as gentle as he could, and he also knew he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

Hogan was moving his fingers in and out, spreading them a little more each time, and soon enough, he felt Newkirk was ready. He smeared some lotion on his cock, and inserted it slowly into the Englishman. Newkirk grunted softly, but held firm. Hogan began to rock; pushing in a little farther each time. When his hips finally connected with Newkirk’s rear, he let out a sigh. He started to move in and out, the tight heat surrounding his penis making it rapidly thicken.

Newkirk felt Hogan’s cock in him, slowly rocking back and forth; then moving in and out, thrusting deeper each time. It hit a sensitive spot somewhere inside him, and he gasped as he felt his own dick twitch. Hogan began moving faster, still hitting that sweet spot, and Newkirk groaned as his own cock hardened. 

Hogan must have noticed, because he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Newkirk’s erection, stroking him in time with his own movements. Hogan kept moving faster, pumping Newkirk’s cock, his own penis sliding in and out; slick with lotion and sweat, the heat and friction driving him on. 

Newkirk was getting close, moaning as Hogan drove into him while jerking him off at the same time. He heard the colonel huffing as he neared climax, and it pushed him over the edge; his cock pulsating in Hogan’s hand as he came. The colonel leaned in, breathing hard as he let himself go, and Newkirk felt Hogan’s cock throbbing and jerking inside him. He breathed heavily; then slowly tried to catch his breath while Hogan did the same. After several moments, Hogan pulled out of him, and Newkirk collapsed on the bed. Hogan came up and plopped down beside him, completely spent.

They lay there for a few minutes; letting their bodies relax, feeling their heartbeats return to normal. Then the door to the cell opened, and Stromberg walked in. “Very nice, Colonel Hogan…very nice, indeed,” he said, smiling. “You’ve earned the rest of the day off.” Then he turned around and left.


	4. Round Three

After Stromberg had gone, Hogan and Newkirk lay next to each other for a few more minutes, staring up at the ceiling. They were both on their backs, their arms pressed against each other on the narrow bed. As their bodies relaxed, the air began to feel chilly, again. Hogan finally sat up and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over the both of them. He lay back down on his side, facing Newkirk; who looked at him and shifted uncomfortably. 

Hogan gazed at him, wondering if he should say something, wondering what he _could_ say, after he’d just, well, fucked him. He cleared his throat and, when nothing came to mind, he asked lamely, “You all right?”

Newkirk tossed him a sideways glance. “Uh, yes sir, I’m all right,” he said. He paused, then added, “You?”

“Yeah.” Hogan let out a sigh. “Newkirk, I know this is awkward – “

“Awkward?” Newkirk interjected sarcastically, “Gee, whatever gave you that idea?”

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Hogan replied in exasperation.

Newkirk stared at him; then turned his head to gaze at the ceiling. “You don’t have to say anything, Colonel.” He inhaled deeply and sighed, his face screwed up in anger and confusion. “Why is that ruddy bastard doing this to us, anyway?”

“You heard him – because he can.” 

“Yeah, but why is he making us shag each other? It makes no bloody sense!”

Hogan shrugged. “There’s no explaining crazy. I guess that’s how he gets his jollies.”

“He’s watchin’ us, isn’t he? From the other side of that mirror…”

Hogan nodded. “Yes.”

Newkirk shuddered; then he looked back at Hogan. “We’ve got to get out of here, gov’nor,” he whispered.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hogan replied quietly. “The question is, how?”

“You’ll think of somethin’, sir,” Newkirk said.

Hogan heard the confidence in Newkirk’s voice; his assuredness that he would figure out a way for them to escape, and he inwardly sighed. _God, I just hope I can get us out of here…and in one piece._

X X X X X X X X

That afternoon a couple of guards came by with trays of food. Hogan and Newkirk were expecting something banal, like gruel or broth, but it was a real meal; Wiener schnitzel, boiled potatoes, red cabbage, and a slice of brown bread, each. They sat on the bed next to each other, sharing the blanket, and, balancing the trays on their laps, hungrily devoured the food. 

When they were finished, the guards returned. They removed the trays, and then one of them tossed a robe at Hogan and told him to put it on. Hogan stood up and donned the garment; after which the guards whisked him out of the cell. As he left the small room, he tossed a worried glance at Newkirk, who had the same anxious look in his eyes, and followed the guards out into the hall. They led him down a corridor and into another room, and Hogan’s eyes widened when he realized it was a full bathroom. There was a porcelain toilet, a sink inlaid into a long counter, a large mirror hanging on the wall in front of it, and a roomy shower off to the side. Soap, shampoo, shaving equipment and towels were stacked on the counter next to the sink. 

The guards left, closing the door behind them. Hogan hesitated only a moment; then, discarding the robe and his socks, he grabbed the soap and shampoo and hopped into the shower. Hot water cascaded down his body, steam fogging up the room. He reveled in it; taking his time, lathering himself up and rinsing, washing his hair – twice. He finally turned off the water and emerged, feeling rejuvenated. He dried himself off and, wiping the condensation off the mirror, picked up the shaving cream, smeared some on his face, and then grabbed the razor. After he finished shaving, he put the robe and his socks back on and opened the door. The guards led him back to the cell, indicating for him to take off the robe and give it to Newkirk. He did, and they led Newkirk away to get cleaned up. 

When Newkirk returned, he looked much cleaner, and much more relaxed. The guards took the robe from him and left. Newkirk walked over and sat down next to Hogan, who was sitting on the bed with the blanket on his lap. Hogan offered him part of the blanket, which Newkirk spread across his own lap. They sat there for a while, saying little to each other, just content for now to be clean, and have food in their bellies. As afternoon turned into evening, both men found themselves yawning. Hogan moved back and stretched out on the bed, making room for Newkirk, who did the same. They covered themselves with the blanket, and very soon, both of them were fast asleep. 

X X X X X X X X 

Much later, the lights in the dark cell turned on, and the door banged open. Newkirk blinked his eyes open, surprised to see Hogan’s face within inches of his. His surprise turned to shock to find that he had his arms wrapped around the colonel, and the man in his arms was reciprocating. _Just tryin’ to keep warm, that’s all,_ he thought to himself as he extricated himself from the embrace. 

Hogan’s eyes flew open just then, and he blinked several times to get his bearings. He felt Newkirk shift to look towards the door, and he directed his gaze in that direction. Sure enough, Stromberg was standing there, looking at them with amusement. 

“Guess what time it is?” Stromberg asked.

“What?” Hogan asked groggily.

“It’s one minute after midnight. Your day off is over.” Stromberg smiled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Hogan snorted in disgust.

“No, I’m not ‘kidding’ you. Up, up, gentlemen; you have work to do.”

Hogan and Newkirk both sat up, blinking and squinting at the major. Hogan let out a yawn, and said, “All right, what do you want now?”

Stromberg smirked at him. “Well, since you asked, Colonel, first, I must say, you did a marvelous job fucking your corporal. You’ve obviously shown me that you are capable of giving...and very well, I might add. Now, I would like to see you on the receiving end; if you know what I mean.”

Hogan glanced at Newkirk, whose eyes widened as he suddenly realized what the major was saying. “What, again?” Newkirk blurted out, “I’m not a ruddy machine!”

“Neither am I,” Hogan added, glaring at Stromberg.

Stromberg’s eyes narrowed. “I gave you food, and let you both get cleaned up; you didn’t think that was free, did you?”

Hogan and Newkirk continued to stare angrily at him.

“It’s time for you to pay up,” Stromberg continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “Corporal Newkirk, you get to fuck your Colonel this time,” he said, gazing at the Englishman. “Your Colonel is a lucky man,” he added with a grin.

“You’re barmy! I’m not goin’ to – “

“If you don’t,” Stromberg interrupted, his grin fading, “I will have no further use for you, do you understand?”

Newkirk opened his mouth to reply, but Hogan cut him off. “He understands, and he’ll do it.” He turned his head to look at the Englishman. “Right, Newkirk?” 

Newkirk knew that look in Hogan’s eyes; it wasn’t a question, it was an order. He sighed and nodded slowly at the colonel.

“Excellent!” Stromberg exclaimed. “You may begin immediately.” Then he turned and left.

He’d barely gone, when Newkirk sighed in exasperation. “Bloody ‘ell, Colonel, I can’t do that to you, I just can’t!”

“You can, and you will,” Hogan answered, “I’m not gonna let that bastard kill you.”

Newkirk brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. “Blimey, I’ve had more sex in one day here than I’ve had in…” his voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. He dropped his hand and gave Hogan a pleading look. “Please, sir… Please don’t make me do this.”

Hogan stared into his eyes. Then he grabbed Newkirk’s shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. He leaned in and started kissing him; deep, demanding, intrusive – tasting every inch of Newkirk’s mouth. He slid his hand down to Newkirk’s cock and began stroking him; then broke away from his mouth and settled his face in the crook of the Englishman’s neck; kissing and nibbling, flicking his tongue along his heated skin.

Newkirk moaned and closed his eyes, giving in to the sensations. He felt himself growing harder under Hogan’s caress; the colonel’s lips brushing across his neck. He reached up and buried his fingers in Hogan’s hair, sighing when he felt the colonel’s tongue graze his ear.

Hogan stopped stroking Newkirk’s penis and shifted on the bed, bending down to take it in his mouth. As he began to suck him, Newkirk inhaled; wet heat wrapped around his cock, moving slowly up and down, inching farther along each time. Just as his excitement started to build, he reached down and pushed Hogan gently off him. Hogan looked up and met his eyes, and Newkirk almost gasped at the lust burning in them. 

Hogan got up and grabbed the lotion bottle from the table; then held it out to Newkirk. “Take it,” he uttered, his voice low and husky, “I want you to do this.”

Newkirk didn’t allow himself to think; he just sat up and took the bottle from Hogan’s outstretched hand. Hogan climbed onto the bed, just as Newkirk had the last time, and the Englishman got up and positioned himself behind him. He stroked himself a few times, then dabbed some lotion on his fingers and inserted one into Hogan, moving it around gently in the tight opening. He felt the colonel twitch slightly, but that was all. He added another finger, and Hogan grunted softly. By the time he added a third, he could feel the muscles beginning to loosen up. He spread a little more lotion on his cock, and began to push himself inside, rocking slowly, following Hogan’s earlier example.

Hogan moaned softly. Newkirk thrust deeper, sighing at the sensation of tight heat engulfing his penis. At last he was in all the way, and when he heard Hogan let out a breathy sigh, he leaned in and, reaching around the colonel’s waist, wrapped his hand around Hogan’s erection. As he began to thrust in and out, he stroked the colonel, feeling him growing under his grasp. He moved faster, sliding in and out, the slick tightness exciting him, stimulating him in a way he’d never experienced before. 

Faster he went, stroking Hogan’s cock while slamming into him, barely noticing when Hogan bucked wildly and cried out, registering somewhere in his brain the wetness splashing over his hand, and his release of the colonel’s throbbing member. His brain all but shut off as he climaxed soon after, his penis shuddering and jerking inside Hogan. He gripped the colonel’s hips, breathing heavy; then, as he started to relax, he looked down, and, realizing what he’d done, instantly felt a twinge of guilt and embarrassment.

Newkirk pulled out of Hogan, waiting until the colonel collapsed on the bed before plopping down next to him. They lay that way, just like before, catching their breath, staring at the ceiling, letting their minds drift off. 

After a few minutes, the door opened, and Stromberg walked in. He smiled at them and said, “Very nice. I must say, you two have exceeded my expectations. You may be ready in time, after all, Colonel.”

Hogan leaned up and looked at him. “In time for what?”

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Stromberg flashed him a smile; then he turned and left.

X X X X X X X X

Hogan continued to lay there, his arm up against Newkirk’s, a slight shiver running through him as he noticed the chill in the air. He sat up and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over the both of them as he lay back down. The silence coming from his corporal hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, and he turned his head at last toward Newkirk and asked, “You all right?”

“Yes, sir,” came the reply, in a small voice. Hogan squinted in the darkness; the lights had been turned off after Stromberg left. 

“Newkirk,” Hogan said, wanting to alleviate the embarrassment he knew the Englishman was feeling, “It’s all right. What you did – “

“Sir, what I did,” Newkirk cut him off, turning his head to stare at Hogan, “Colonel, I bloody shagged you; that’s what I did!”

“You did what Stromberg wanted,” Hogan said, and, after a beat, added quietly, “And what I wanted, too.”

Newkirk’s eyes widened. “What _you_ wanted? Sir, you can’t be serious…”

Hogan shifted to his side, facing Newkirk. “I gotta tell you, Peter, I’m starting to like this…best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

“Colonel!”

“In fact, I think I’m falling in love…” He reached over and touched Newkirk’s cheek, and even in the darkened room, he could see the Englishman’s wide eyes.

“Gov’nor…sir, I…I…” Newkirk stammered, then he heard what was most clearly a chuckle, and he batted Hogan’s hand away; snorting in disgust. “Not bleedin’ funny, sir.”

“Oh, come on, Newkirk, lighten up, will you? I wasn’t kidding about the sex.”

Newkirk rolled over onto his side, facing away from Hogan. “Leave off!” he grumbled.

“This really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Hogan asked quietly.

“What bothers me more, sir, is that it doesn’t seem to be botherin’ you.”

Hogan opened his mouth to reply; then quickly shut it. _My God, he’s right! I really am starting to like it… No,_ he mentally shook his head; _I’m just losing it, that’s all. Being cooped up in here, forced to have sex with Peter over and over…it’s messing me up._ He nodded to himself. That must be why it had been so easy for him to get Newkirk in the mood earlier, why he didn’t think twice about kissing him and sucking him, why he had found himself almost eager for Newkirk to…

Hogan shut his eyes for a moment. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He opened them and looked at the back of Newkirk’s head. “Look, I’m sorry, Peter,” he said, “It _does_ bother me, but since Stromberg’s probably going to keep making us do this, I’m just trying to find a way to cope.”

Newkirk rolled onto his back and looked at Hogan. “By makin’ ruddy jokes?” he replied sarcastically.

Hogan sighed. “You’re right, that was in bad taste.”

Newkirk nodded; then sighed in frustration. “Colonel, we’ve got to get out of here, and I say, the sooner the better.”

“I know, I know,” Hogan answered, sounding equally frustrated, “I just haven’t figured out a way, yet. We can’t jump the bastard; the guards’ll just shoot us. Besides, we don’t even have any clothes on!”

“We could jump the guards, and take their clothes,” Newkirk suggested.

Hogan thought for a moment. “Maybe… If we can catch ‘em when one of them’s not pointing a rifle at us.”

They both lay there, thinking, when Newkirk piped up, “Say, I almost forgot; what do you think Stromberg meant about you bein’ ready in time, sir? In time for what?”

Hogan slowly shook his head. “I have no idea, Newkirk. But, I have a feeling that I’d like to be long gone from here before we find out.”


	5. Making Themselves More Comfortable

“Where are they?” LeBeau asked for the third time in as many hours. He glanced at Kinch, who was sitting at the table, manning the radio in the tunnel underneath the barracks. LeBeau had been pacing the floor in front of him, and Carter was hovering nearby; trying not to show how worried he was, but – as usual – not doing a very good job of it.

Kinch slid his headphones down around his neck and sighed. “I’ve contacted everyone I can think of, Louis; no one knows where they are.”

LeBeau stopped pacing and turned to look at him. “They couldn’t have just disappeared into thin air!” he exclaimed. “Those German soldiers that captured them…they must have taken them somewhere.”

“Louis’s right,” Carter piped up, “I mean, it’s been over 24 hours…someone’s got to know where the colonel and Newkirk are.”

Kinch shrugged. “If someone does, they’re not telling. I don’t think I can wait any longer; I better contact London and tell them what’s going on.”

“I don’t see how they can help,” LeBeau snorted.

“Me, neither,” Kinch replied, “But maybe they’ll come up with something. Klink’s guards have been searching since morning, and they haven’t found a thing.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because they think Newkirk and the colonel escaped,” Carter said. 

“Oui, Klink doesn’t know they were picked up by a patrol, and we can’t tell him, either.”

Carter frowned. “What I don’t get is; why would that patrol take them somewhere, and not tell anyone? It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Nothing makes sense in this war, Andrew,” Kinch replied. He looked at Carter for a moment; then glanced at LeBeau. “Why don’t you two go up to the barracks and get some sleep? I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

LeBeau threw up his hands. “Who can sleep?” he said, and began pacing again. 

Carter walked over and plopped on the bench next to the tunnel wall. “Yeah, I’m with Louis. There’s no way I’m going to be able to sleep.”

Kinch shrugged. “Suit yourselves. But you guys are going to be pretty exhausted tomorrow.”

“So will you,” LeBeau reminded him.

Kinch nodded. “We’ll just have to try to get some naps in during the day, then.”

“I wish we could go out and look for them,” Carter said.

“So do I, Andrew, but there are too many guards out there right now.”

“There has to be something more we can do!” LeBeau exclaimed.

Kinch shook his head. “This is all we can do, for now.”

The three men glanced at each other, all of them inwardly sighing; then resigned themselves to another long night of worrying, wondering where Hogan and Newkirk were, and what could be happening to them.

X X X X X X X X

Newkirk was first to wake in the morning; opening his eyes just as tiny slivers of light began to creep in through the small barred window on the outside wall. He was lying on his side, naked, facing the door, and there was a warm, naked body pressed against his back, an arm wrapped around his waist. He knew Hogan was still snoozing; he could feel the soft puffs of breath on the back of his neck as the colonel slept. He thought briefly about shifting away from him, but there was nowhere to go on the small bed; he was already at the edge. Besides, he was warm, and he didn’t want to disturb him, anyway, so he just lay there, thinking.

_Why is that bleedin’ major doing this?_ He still couldn’t seem to let that go; it kept nagging at him. He didn’t believe it was just because the man was crazy; there had to be more to it than that. Everyone always had a reason for what they did, and it was usually to get what they wanted. So, what did Stromberg want? _‘Sides wanking off while he’s watchin’ us!_ Just thinking about that made his stomach turn. 

No, there was another reason; the major had said so, himself. He was trying to get the colonel ready for something; but, what? And how was making them shag each other going to do that? As hard as he tried, he couldn’t think of a reason that made sense. But one thing he _did_ know; whatever it was, it had to be bad.

Hogan shifted just then; snuggling closer to Newkirk, sliding his arm tighter around him. He mumbled something; then quieted as he dropped back into a deeper sleep. The movement brought Newkirk’s thoughts back to what he and Hogan had been doing, and he shut his eyes tight. _I’m shaggin’ my colonel…bloody hell!_ Not only that, but he could tell Hogan was beginning to enjoy it; there was no mistaking that look of lust in his eyes the last time. The colonel had _wanted_ him to do it, wanted Newkirk to shag him…he’d even admitted it afterwards…

_This is so bloody wrong!_ He sighed and opened his eyes. _Men don’t ruddy do this with each other!_ And then; then the sensations he’d felt the last time came flooding back to him, and he flushed with embarrassment. He’d enjoyed it, too, hadn’t he? _No! There’s no bloody way!_ But he had, and he couldn’t deny it…not to himself. 

Hogan shifted again, and his arm tightened imperceptively as he moaned and began to blink himself awake. “Newkirk?” he muttered sleepily; then noticed the light permeating the cell. “Morning already?” he asked, sounding a little more awake.

“Yes, sir,” Newkirk replied, acutely aware that Hogan seemed perfectly comfortable snuggled up against him.

Hogan yawned noisily; then exhaled on the back of Newkirk’s neck. “I slept like a rock,” he said, making no attempt to let go of the Englishman or move away. “How ‘bout you?”

“I slept all right, sir,” Newkirk replied quietly.

Hogan felt Newkirk stiffen, and realized how tightly he was holding him. He loosened his grasp around the corporal and let go: moving away from him to the other side of the bed. “Sorry about that,” he murmured.

Newkirk rolled onto his back, and turned his head to face Hogan. “It’s all right, Colonel, I know you were just tryin’ to keep us warm, is all.”

“Yeah, it gets pretty chilly in here,” Hogan replied, trying to convince himself that was the real reason.

Newkirk nodded; then let out a sigh. “I hope that ruddy major gives us our clothes back today.”

Hogan reached up to rub the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. “I hope so, too,” he said. He lowered his arm and looked at Newkirk like he was about to say something, when the door opened, and the guards came in with their breakfasts. 

The two men sat up and, as before, covered their laps with the blanket and set the trays on top. Once again it was a hearty meal; eggs and sausage, brown bread slathered with butter; even a large mug of coffee for each of them. 

They dug in hungrily. They were almost done when Newkirk’s eyes suddenly widened with alarm. “Colonel, I just thought of something...the major’s going to make us pay for this food, isn’t he?”

Hogan stopped in mid-chew. He thought for a moment; then finished the bite in his mouth and swallowed it. “Newkirk, I have a feeling he’s gonna make us have sex with each other whether we eat this food or not,” he said, “So, we might as well eat it.”

Newkirk nodded slowly. “You’re right, gov’nor,” he replied. He picked up the last bite of bread on his tray, and popped it into his mouth. 

They finished their meals and sipped at the coffee. When that was gone, the guards returned with the robe, and, as before, took them one at a time to get cleaned up. Newkirk was second, and, after the guards brought him back, he’d barely had time to sit down on the bed when Stromberg showed up.

“You two look rested this morning,” Stromberg said cheerily, “I trust you slept well.”

“Yes, Major, as a matter of fact, we did,” Hogan replied smugly.

“Good! Then we can get started.”

Hogan let out a disgusted sigh. “I knew you were going to say that.”

Stromberg studied Hogan’s face for a moment, and then smiled. “My dear Colonel, I think you are enjoying this much more than you are willing to admit.”

Hogan glared at him. “What? You’re crazy!” he snapped.

Stromberg shrugged. “Maybe… Maybe not. In any case, your next job is just that; a blow job.”

“I already gave Newkirk a blow job,” Hogan retorted.

“Yes, you did,” Stromberg replied; then he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes seductively. “But this time, I want you to go slow; take your time, be creative, make your lover squirm…make him beg for more.”

“He’s _not_ my lover.”

Stromberg flicked his gaze to Newkirk; then looked back at Hogan. “Oh, yes, he is,” he replied, smiling slightly. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door and glanced at Hogan. “Oh, and one more thing, Colonel; you’re going to swallow this time. Do you understand?”

Hogan’s eyes widened. “What? You really expect me to…?”

Stromberg nodded. “Yes, I do. I suggest you get started.” He opened the door and walked out, shutting it tightly behind him.

Newkirk sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, bloody hell,” he said, dropping his hands to his thighs and staring at the floor. “I don’t think I can bloody take much more of this!”

Hogan placed his hand on Newkirk’s shoulder. “Peter,” he murmured softly.

Newkirk sighed again and turned his head to look at him. Hogan reached up with his other hand and gently cupped Newkirk’s cheek. He leaned in and kissed him; softly, tenderly, plundering his mouth, circling Newkirk’s tongue with his own. He slid his hand behind the Englishman’s head, twisting his fingers in his hair, holding his head firmly to kiss him deeper. He leaned into Newkirk; pushing him back onto the bed; following him down and lying on top of him.

Newkirk groaned and closed his eyes. Hogan kissed him a little longer; then moved his mouth to the Englishman’s neck, brushed his lips across sensitive skin, darted his tongue into Newkirk’s ear. Newkirk circled his arms around Hogan, sliding his hands along the colonel’s back, bringing one hand up, running his fingers through his hair briefly; then moving his hand down to the back of Hogan’s neck, letting it rest there. 

Hogan kissed Newkirk’s neck; then began to move lower, kissing the spot below his throat, running his tongue slowly down his chest, making a detour to one of his nipples, sucking and flicking his tongue across it. A soft moan escaped Newkirk’s lips, and Hogan returned to the Englishman’s chest, his tongue resuming its downward movement. Newkirk had his hands on the back of Hogan’s head; his arms following the colonel’s progression.

Lower Hogan went, until his tongue reached the tip of Newkirk’s hardened cock. He flicked the head a few times; then drew his tongue along the shaft, going lower still, and began to lick and suck the Englishman’s testicles. Newkirk moaned louder, burying his fingers in Hogan’s hair. Hogan kept it up until he had Newkirk squirming; then he moved his head back to the Englishman’s rock hard erection, and swallowed it whole.

Newkirk bucked; thrusting into Hogan’s mouth. Hogan pulled up a little to keep from gagging; then he slid his mouth back down, eliciting another moan from the Englishman. He pumped Newkirk’s cock with his mouth, felt Newkirk’s hands pushing his head gently from above, his pelvis thrusting slightly from below. When Hogan knew Newkirk was getting close, he pulled his mouth away, and went back to sucking his balls. Newkirk sighed in pleasure and frustration. Hogan licked his penis, flicked his tongue over the head, took his cock in his mouth, sucked him hard, then let go again. 

Newkirk couldn’t take much more. “Colonel,” he breathed, “Please…” 

Hogan complied. He engulfed Newkirk’s penis; sucking him hard and fast until Newkirk cried out, his cock throbbing and pumping in Hogan’s mouth. Hogan stopped moving, feeling warm liquid sliding to the back of his throat. He waited until Newkirk stilled; then removed his mouth and swallowed, noticing with relief there wasn’t much of a taste. He rose up and lay down on his side next to Newkirk, tossing his arm across the Englishman’s chest. 

Newkirk stared at the ceiling, catching his breath, letting his mind return to Earth. He’d never experienced anything like that before, and he was determined to just lie there and enjoy it as long as possible. He felt Hogan’s arm around him, the colonel’s soft breath on his neck, and suddenly he didn’t mind. 

Almost immediately, Stromberg entered the cell. He looked at them and smiled. “Well done, Colonel; I can’t tell you how pleased I am to see that you are ready.”

Hogan just looked at him. “Ready for what?” 

“You’ll see,” Stromberg answered. “I have an appointment tonight, and you will be joining me. Until then, you have earned the rest of the day off.” He glanced at Newkirk and added, “Corporal, I wonder if you’ve ever heard the expression, ‘Turnabout is fair play’?” He glanced down to Hogan’s crotch, watching as Newkirk’s gaze followed his; then he turned and left.

Newkirk’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the erection Hogan was sporting. He glanced up; looking into Hogan’s eyes. Hogan stared languidly back at him, and suddenly he felt something well up inside him; a desire to reciprocate, to do for Hogan what he’d done for him. Without further thought, he reached up and touched Hogan’s cheek. Desire filled the colonel’s eyes. Newkirk shifted to his side and slid his arm around Hogan. He leaned in and started kissing him, deeply, passionately, feeling Hogan’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer. 

Newkirk broke away from Hogan’s mouth. He kissed his neck, ran his tongue along to the front of Hogan’s throat; started his descent down the colonel’s chest to his groin area, leaving a wet trail with his tongue. Hogan moaned; his hands buried in the Englishman’s hair. Newkirk reached Hogan’s hardened cock and swallowed it, sucking slowly at first; then moving faster as he felt it grow and thicken in his mouth. Hogan began thrusting, and Newkirk moved faster, bobbing his head up and down, bringing the colonel to completion. Hogan suddenly inhaled sharply, and Newkirk, not ready to taste the fruits of his labor just yet, removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand; jerking Hogan off, his fingers becoming slick with semen. 

Hogan breathed heavily as his cock pulsated in Newkirk’s hand. Newkirk let go and lay back down on the bed, facing Hogan. The colonel turned his head to look at him, and they gazed at each other; an acceptance of sorts passing between them, an acknowledgment that they were comfortable with each other; at least with the sex. Then Hogan reached over and slid his arms around Newkirk, pulling him close. Newkirk wrapped his arms around Hogan, hugging him back. They lay that way for a while; then Hogan loosened his grip, looked into the Englishman’s eyes and sighed.

“Newkirk, I don’t know what Stromberg has planned for me, but if I don’t come back…”

“You’ll come back, gov’nor,” Newkirk cut in worriedly, “You have to!”

“But if I don’t,” Hogan continued determinedly, “I want you to find a way to escape and get back to camp, understand?”

“We’ll get back to camp together, Colonel,” Newkirk replied resolutely.

Hogan smiled. “Yes, we will, Peter,” he said, reaching up and stroking Newkirk’s cheek. Then he lowered his hand, letting it rest on the Englishman’s shoulder, and inwardly sighed; hoping with all his heart that he was telling the truth.


	6. Ulterior Motives

Hogan and Newkirk lay next to each other on the bed for a while; content to just relax, trying not to think about what lay ahead. They talked a little; their conversation centering mostly on how worried the guys back at Stalag 13 must be, and how they could get themselves away from Stromberg and back to camp to join them – each suggestion they came up with more creative and impossible than the last. Before they realized it, afternoon had arrived, and the guards brought them another substantial meal. Then they hauled Hogan away to get cleaned up, and when he returned, he was handed his uniform, cleaned and pressed. 

Hogan put it on; then sat down next to Newkirk, who looked at him with concern. “Colonel, where do you suppose the major’s takin’ you?” he asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Hogan replied, “But I have a feeling I’m going to find out soon.” He gazed into Newkirk’s eyes for a moment. “Don’t worry, Peter, I’ll come back,” he said as reassuringly as possible, reaching up and placing his hand on Newkirk’s cheek. He searched the Englishman’s eyes; then leaned in and kissed him. 

Newkirk kissed him back; sliding his hand behind Hogan’s head. Hogan wrapped his other arm around Newkirk, pulling him tight; then let go and stood up. 

The door opened just then, and Stromberg entered. “It’s time to go, Colonel,” he stated. He glanced at Newkirk, saw the worry etched in his face, and added, “Don’t worry, Corporal, I will return him in one piece.” Then he looked at Hogan and gestured to the door. “After you,” he said to him.

Hogan got up and headed for the door, glancing back at Newkirk once before disappearing through it. Stromberg followed, flashing a smile at the corporal; then he, too, exited; closing the door behind him. 

X X X X X X X X

Stromberg led Hogan outside to a car that was parked in front of the building, waiting for them. Two guards followed closely behind; keeping a wary eye on the American colonel. Stromberg opened the back seat of the car and gestured with his hand. “After you, Colonel.”

Hogan cast him a sideways glance; then climbed into the back seat. Stromberg followed, and the two guards got in front. The one who was driving started up the car, and drove off into the dusk; the sun already low on the horizon and sinking fast. 

As the light faded, Hogan turned to Stromberg and asked, “So, are you ever going to tell me where you’re taking me?”

“I’d be happy to,” Stromberg replied. “We are on our way to General Schneider’s house, a dear friend of mine, who is celebrating his fifty-third birthday this evening.”

Hogan raised an eyebrow. “You’re taking me to a birthday party?”

Stromberg smiled slightly. “I wouldn’t call it a party; more of a social gathering – only a few of his closest friends are invited.”

“Then why are you bringing me?” Hogan asked. “I don’t even know him.”

“I thought he would enjoy meeting you,” Stromberg answered. “I also wanted to bring him something special for his birthday.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Stromberg gazed intensely at Hogan. “Why, _you,_ Colonel.”

Hogan stared back, and even though it had grown dark, he could see Stromberg’s expression clearly. His gut tightened as he realized what the Major was telling him. “You can’t be serious!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

“Oh, but I am, Colonel Hogan,” Stromberg replied, “Dead serious. General Schneider has tastes similar to my own, you see. Imagine his utter delight at having the opportunity to fuck an American Colonel on his birthday!” Stromberg smiled wide. “I can hardly wait to see the look on his face when I present you to him.”

“What? You’re crazy if you think I’m going to…”

“But you will, Colonel,” Stromberg interrupted him; then leaned in threateningly. “If you refuse, or do or say anything to upset General Schneider, I will have Corporal Newkirk killed immediately. Do you understand?”

Hogan felt his rage surfacing, and fought it down. Stromberg had him, and he knew it. He nodded tersely and muttered through clenched teeth, “Yes, I understand.”

Stromberg smiled. “I thought you would.” He leaned back and shifted on the seat, making himself more comfortable. Then he looked at Hogan and said, “Colonel, do you know why I’ve been forcing you to have sex with your corporal?”

“Because you’re a sick, twisted, perverted…”

“Name calling will not be tolerated,” Stromberg cut in angrily.

Hogan glared at him. “Because you get off watching us.”

Stromberg grinned. “All right, I will admit, that’s part of it, but there is another reason. You see, I have plans for you…for both of you. But I needed you both to gain experience having sex with a man, and what better way than to make you fuck each other, Ja?”

Hogan’s eyes narrowed. “Why do we need experience?”

“Because, my dear Colonel, I have other male friends who, ‘prefer the company of men’, shall we say? I provide them with prisoners to fulfill their needs, and, in turn, I am well taken care of, financially.”

Hogan’s eyes popped wide. “You’re a Goddamn pimp!”

“I provide a service,” Stromberg sternly corrected him.

“I’m not a…a…prostitute!” Hogan yelled, outraged.

Stromberg slowly grinned. “You are now. You, and your corporal. Why else would I feed you so well, or keep you clean, or make you practice with each other? I need you to perform well; I have a reputation to uphold.”

“You’re a depraved monster!”

“Besides,” Stromberg continued, ignoring Hogan’s latest outburst, “You two have obviously developed feelings for each other; which makes it much easier for me to keep you in line. If either of you refuse to obey me, I will kill the other.” He flashed Hogan a warning look. “That is why I know you will behave yourself.”

“We don’t have feelings for each other,” Hogan retorted.

“Colonel, I have seen the way you look at Corporal Newkirk, when he’s not looking. And just this morning, he was looking at you the same way. You do realize you kissed him goodbye…?”

Hogan opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. He had no answer.

Stromberg smiled. “It’s all right, Colonel. It just means you two will enjoy the time you spend together all the more.”

Hogan crossed his arms and leaned back; turning his head to stare resolutely at the back of the seat in front of him. He was through talking to Stromberg. The major must have noticed; he shifted in his seat and leaned back, also. The rest of the trip was made in silence, much to Hogan’s relief.

X X X X X X X X

When they arrived at Schneider’s house, Stromberg led Hogan inside. The building was as big as a mansion; tall ceilings, ornate decorations, even a spiral staircase just beyond the foyer. They walked down a long hallway and into a large den, where several men were seated on plush chairs; drinking, smoking, and chatting amiably. As they approached, one of the men stood, and Hogan immediately noticed the SS General uniform he was wearing. He was a big man; not as big as Burkhalter, but he’d obviously put on some weight over the years, judging by his bulging stomach and double chin.

“General Schneider! Happy Birthday!” Stromberg called out as they walked up.

“Hans! So good of you to come,” Schneider replied; then his gaze shifted to Hogan, and he eyed him warily. “And who did you bring with you?” he asked.

“One of my prisoners, Herr General,” Stromberg informed him, “An American Colonel.” He leaned in slightly and smiled. “He is my present to you.”

Understanding washed over Schneider. “He is?” the general said, raking his gaze slowly over Hogan. “Hans, you’ve outdone yourself,” he murmured after a few moments, “Very nice…just my type. And an American colonel…how fitting.” He glanced at Stromberg and grinned. Then he looked back at Hogan. “What is your name?” he asked.

“Colonel Robert E. Hogan, United States Army Air Force,” Hogan stated.

Schneider’s grin broadened. “Colonel Hogan…I have heard of you.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same, General,” Hogan replied coolly.

Schneider chuckled. “No matter; I’m sure you won’t forget me. Come,” he said, grabbing Hogan’s arm and tossing him a wink, “While I am still sober enough.”

Schneider led Hogan out of the room and down another hallway, stopping at a set of doors on the left. He opened them; revealing a spacious bedroom. Schneider pulled Hogan inside, and shut the door. He turned to the Colonel and said, “Take off your clothes; I want to see all of you.”

Hogan hesitated only a moment. Then he undressed, trying not to notice the leering gaze he was getting from the general. When he’d finished, Schneider approached him; looking him over, lust burning in his eyes. “Yes, very nice,” the general purred, reaching up and caressing Hogan’s cheek; then he slid his hand behind the colonel’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Schneider’s mouth tasted of brandy and stale tobacco, and it was all Hogan could do not to pull away in disgust. Schneider thrust his tongue in Hogan’s mouth; then circled his arms around the colonel, pulling him closer. Hogan reached up and gripped the general’s arms. Schneider slid one of his hands slowly down Hogan’s back, down further to his buttocks, gave it a squeeze, and then circled his hand around to the front, fingering Hogan’s testicles.

Hogan jerked a little, then stilled. Schneider moaned and pulled his mouth away. He unfastened his pants and slid them to the floor, along with his underwear. “On your knees,” he muttered in a low, demanding voice. Hogan dropped to his knees, instantly noticing Schneider’s erection. He sighed quietly and tried to clear his mind; then he leaned forward and took the general’s cock in his mouth. 

Hogan began to suck him, trying to do a decent job of it, but his urge to gag was making it difficult. The man tasted, well, _sour,_ and Hogan kept bumping his head against the fold of the general’s stomach that was drooping down. He could hear the gasps and moans coming from Schneider; however, which he took to mean the general was enjoying it. 

Hogan could feel Schneider getting close, when the general suddenly pulled out of his mouth and looked down. “Get on the bed,” he uttered, pointing towards the large, king-size bed on the other side of the room. 

Hogan stood up and walked over to it. Schneider nudged him gently forward, encouraging him to climb up on all fours. Then the general climbed up behind Hogan and, grabbing his cock, started to push himself inside.

Hogan grimaced; he was tight, and Schneider wasn’t hard enough, or lubricated enough, to insert himself inside him. That didn’t stop him from trying; however, and soon the general had forced his way in. Hogan gritted his teeth from the pain as Schneider fucked him clumsily, huffing like he hadn’t had any exercise in a month. At last the man came; sweating and yelling some name Hogan didn’t recognize, pausing briefly before pulling out of his raw and painful backside. 

Schneider got off the bed and went to put his pants back on. He glanced at Hogan and ordered him to get dressed, as well. Then he led the colonel out of the bedroom and back to the small gathering in the den.

Schneider sat down on the sofa, pulling Hogan down next to him. Someone handed the general a glass of brandy, and he drank it eagerly. He talked and laughed with the few other men in the room – all SS officers – his hand on Hogan’s thigh the whole time. The group more or less ignored Hogan, which was fine by him.

After copious amounts of alcohol, the party broke up at last – General Schneider was drunk, and had begun to nod off. Stromberg led Hogan back to the car, and soon they were on their way. The trip started out quietly; it was Stromberg who finally broke the silence. 

“So, how did it go with General Schneider?” he asked curiously.

“How do you think it went?” Hogan snapped. He saw Stromberg scowl, and suddenly a vision of Newkirk being shot entered his mind. “It went all right,” he added quickly, “The general got off, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Stromberg smiled slightly. “That’s fine, Colonel Hogan.” 

Another few miles or so passed quietly; then Stromberg spoke up. “I thought I should let you know, Colonel, I have some clients that need me to provide someone for them in two days; clients who would be particularly interested in Corporal Newkirk. I should warn you; however, they are a bit rough.”

“What?” Hogan exclaimed, “No way!”

“Now, Colonel, there’s nothing you can do about it; you should know that by now.”

Hogan glared at Stromberg. “If you lay one hand on him, so help me…”

“So protective,” Stromberg smiled. “All right, Colonel, I might consider using someone else, if…”

“If what?”

Stromberg reached up and placed his hand gently on Hogan’s cheek. “If you are willing to service me…”

Hogan stared angrily at him, but didn’t pull away. Stromberg gazed into his eyes briefly; then dropped his hand. “Think about it, Colonel,” he said, “You have two days.” He settled himself back in his seat, and stayed silent for the remainder of the trip.

X X X X X X X X

As soon as they returned, Stromberg got out of the car, followed closely by Hogan. Once they’d entered the building, the major directed the guards to take Hogan back to his cell. When they got there, they opened the door and shoved the colonel inside. They made him undress; then took his clothes and left.

Hogan immediately went over to the bed and noticed Newkirk curled up on it, sleeping, the blanket wrapped around him tightly in an effort to keep warm. Hogan pulled up one side of the blanket, slid in next to the Englishman, and wrapped his arms securely around him. He felt Newkirk shivering against him; then slowly, it lessened, and Newkirk absently slid his arms around the colonel. The Englishman blinked a few times; then looked up to see Hogan staring back at him. He smiled sleepily and uttered with relief, “Colonel, you’re back.” As he woke up more fully, his eyes widened with concern. “Are you all right, sir? What did the major do to you?”

Hogan just stared at Newkirk for a few moments. How could he tell him what Stromberg wanted them for? How could he tell him what he’d just done with that SS General… He shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. He felt a hand on his cheek and, opening his eyes, gazed into the worried green ones staring back at him. 

Then, out of nowhere, it hit him like a ton of bricks; Stromberg was right – he did have feelings for Newkirk. No, not just feelings…he was actually falling for him! Desire suddenly flooded his body, slamming into him like a tidal wave, and he inwardly gasped. All he wanted at that moment was to be close to Newkirk; to hold him, to make love to him, to never let him go. 

Newkirk must have noticed the look in Hogan’s eyes, because his own eyes grew even wider. Hogan brought his hand up behind Newkirk’s head and leaned in; kissing him slowly, deeply, passionately. He pulled him tightly to himself, kissing him harder; then ran his hand gently down his back, feeling every curve, every muscle, every bump along his spine. 

Newkirk moaned and shifted, returning Hogan’s kiss, gripping him tighter. Hogan slid his hand over Newkirk’s hip and around to his groin, inwardly smiling as he wrapped his fingers around the Englishman’s growing erection. Newkirk sighed into his mouth, and Hogan began stroking him, slowly at first; then faster, keeping his lips glued to the Englishman’s.

Newkirk began to pant as he got close, puffing his breath into Hogan’s mouth. Hogan broke away from Newkirk’s lips and gazed at his face; wanting – no, needing to see his reaction when he came, the look on his face as he climaxed, needing to see when he reached that moment of ecstasy.

Newkirk shut his eyes tight. He inhaled sharply; then cried out in a breathless voice, and Hogan could have sworn he said, “Rob.” Newkirk dug his fingers into Hogan’s back, his expression twisting almost into a frown; then relaxing as he exhaled loudly, breathing hard as he drenched Hogan’s hand with semen. 

Hogan held onto Newkirk’s throbbing cock a little longer, watching as an almost serene expression took over his face. The Englishman’s breathing slowed, and he opened his eyes, mildly surprised to see Hogan gazing back at him. “Were…were you watchin’ me the whole time?” he asked, blushing slightly.

Hogan smiled. “Not the whole time,” he answered, which was technically true.

Newkirk eyed him curiously. “Did Stromberg tell you to do that?”

Hogan shook his head. “No, Peter; _I_ wanted to do that.”

“Oh,” Newkirk replied quietly. He stared at Hogan for a moment. “Colonel, uh, sir, I was just wonderin’...I mean…”

Hogan touched Newkirk’s cheek. “I…really like you, Peter,” he said; his voice thick with emotion. He felt his face flush slightly, suddenly hoping that didn’t sound stupid.

Newkirk searched Hogan’s eyes. “I missed you, gov’nor, when you were gone,” he admitted boldly.

“I missed you, too,” Hogan said. He grinned at Newkirk. “And you can call me Rob.”

Newkirk grinned back. “All right, Rob,” he replied; then his face grew serious. “So, what did that ruddy major want with you, anyway?”

Hogan sighed. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He pulled Newkirk close, smiling contentedly when the Englishman hugged him back; then he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. More Conditioning

Dawn approached, and light began to creep into the cell. Once again Newkirk woke first, blinking his eyes open to see Hogan’s face mere inches from his. They still had their arms wrapped around each other, and Hogan’s breathing was slow and quiet. Newkirk stared at him; gazing at his features, his relaxed expression, and wondered how it would feel to wake up every morning with that same face in front of him. He reached up and absently brushed a few strands of hair from Hogan’s forehead, realizing that he wouldn’t mind at all.

Hogan stirred and opened his eyes. He gazed sleepily at Newkirk, who stared back; content to be in Hogan’s arms. Hogan pulled him closer, and Newkirk felt the colonel’s erection pressing against him. Newkirk slid his fingers lightly along Hogan’s cheek, watching as the colonel’s dark eyes glazed over with desire. He searched Hogan’s eyes briefly; then leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss quickly became heated; lips pressed tightly against each other, tongues circling, probing. Newkirk slid his hand slowly down Hogan’s back, caressed his buttock, squeezing gently; then slipped his hand around to the front and began to stroke Hogan’s cock.

Hogan moaned, and Newkirk let go. He reached up and pushed the colonel onto his back, following him, keeping his lips locked on Hogan’s. He kissed him a little longer; then broke away from his mouth and started on his neck. He brushed his lips along tender skin, flitted his tongue into the colonel’s ear, felt Hogan’s hand slide up to his head and bury his fingers in his hair. 

Newkirk kissed Hogan’s neck, moved lower, kissed his chest, ran his tongue over Hogan’s nipple, sucking and nibbling gently. Hogan moaned louder, and Newkirk worked on the sensitive spot for a few more moments. Then he moved over to the other side, giving the other nipple equal time. He heard Hogan sigh, and he moved back to the colonel’s chest, continuing his downward movement, making a wet trail with his tongue along the thin line of hair running down Hogan’s abdomen. It stopped at his groin, and Newkirk stopped there, as well; lifting his head momentarily to lock eyes with Hogan. 

Hogan gazed back, drunk with lust. Newkirk grabbed Hogan’s rock-hard cock and flicked his tongue across the head. Hogan gasped and gripped Newkirk’s hair tighter. Newkirk opened his mouth wide and slid it over Hogan’s member, taking it all in, sucking him hard. Hogan closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Newkirk let go and went farther down; running his tongue over Hogan’s testicles, pressing his lips there, sucking his balls gently. Hogan squirmed and moaned. Newkirk kept it up a little longer; then moved up to his cock and began to lick it; up and down the shaft, across the head, sucking it briefly, then licking again. 

Hogan writhed in anticipation. “God, Peter…I can’t hold out much longer…” he panted.

Newkirk wrapped his mouth around Hogan’s cock and sucked him hard and fast. Almost immediately Hogan bucked and cried out, filling Newkirk’s mouth with hot liquid. Newkirk drank him in, swallowing as Hogan stilled. He removed his mouth and moved up to plop down next to Hogan. 

They lay there for a few minutes; the colonel catching his breath. Then Hogan turned onto his side, facing Newkirk. “Peter, that was incredible,” he said softly.

Newkirk smiled. “Just returnin’ the favor.”

Hogan’s brow furrowed slightly. “Is that all it was?”

“No, sir – I mean, Rob, I…what I mean is…” Newkirk paused, trying to find the words. “I…like you, too,” he finished lamely. He blushed, and Hogan smiled at him. 

“So, you still haven’t told me what Stromberg wanted you for last night,” Newkirk said, changing the subject.

Hogan’s smile faded. “No, I haven’t,” he muttered and let out a huge sigh. “He’s got plans for us, Peter, and you’re not gonna like what they are.” He proceeded to fill Newkirk in on what Stromberg had been preparing them for, how the major planned on using them, and what he’d forced Hogan to do with the SS general. He left out the part about Stromberg wanting to use Newkirk for his clients in a few days; having already decided he’d give Stromberg what he wanted – if he had to – in order to spare Newkirk. By the time he’d finished recounting the evening, Newkirk’s face was red with rage. 

“That bleedin’ bastard! Oh, I’d like to wring his bloody neck!”

“So would I,” Hogan agreed.

“To make you do that…you’re not a bleedin’ prostitute!”

“Neither of us are,” Hogan replied, his voice tight.

Newkirk’s eyes suddenly widened with concern. “Rob, you sure you’re all right? That ruddy general didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, he didn’t hurt me; I’m okay,” Hogan answered, not wanting to tell him that his backside was still pretty sore; not to mention his pride.

“Colonel,” Newkirk lowered his voice to practically a whisper, “We have to get out of here.”

“I know.” Hogan thought furiously. “All right, here’s what we’ll do. The next time the guards show up to take one of us to the shower, I’ll try to distract them, and then you can – “

The door to the cell suddenly opened, and Stromberg entered, followed by two guards; one of them carrying a long chain with a manacle at the end. “Good morning, Colonel Hogan, I trust you slept well,” he said, smiling at him.

“As well as can be expected,” Hogan replied, eyeing the chain in the guard’s hand warily.

“Good! I have a busy day planned for you,” he glanced at Newkirk, “For both of you.”

Hogan lifted his chin; gesturing at the guard with the chain. “What’s that for?” he asked, trying to sound calm; although his voice belied his worry. 

“Let’s just call it my insurance policy,” Stromberg said; then nodded at the guards, who walked over to the wall near the bed. There was a small metal ring sticking out near the floor, and the guard with the chain knelt down and fastened one end of it to the thick metal ring; locking it securely. When he was finished, he rose up, and both guards approached the bed. One of them grabbed Newkirk’s leg, while the other guard clamped the manacle around the Englishman’s ankle. 

“What are you doing?” Hogan exclaimed as he began to move toward the guards. The one nearest him raised his rifle and aimed it at him, and Hogan stopped.

“Now, Colonel, I can’t have you two trying to escape, can I?” Stromberg informed him. “I’m sure you understand.”

“What makes you think we’d try to escape?” Hogan replied innocently. “Besides, where are we gonna go, dressed like this?” He waved his hand at himself and Newkirk; indicating the fact that both of them were still naked.

Stromberg smiled. “I’m sure you would think of something.”

“Look, this really isn’t necessary – “

“Sorry, Colonel, but I’m not willing to take any chances.” Stromberg motioned to the guards, who retreated to the door; still keeping their attention on the prisoners. “I will have some breakfast sent to you, and then we’ll get started.” He turned and, together with the guards, exited the cell.

Hogan looked at Newkirk; anger etched on his face. “Dammit, how does he always know?”

“He must still be watchin’ us,” Newkirk suggested. 

“Yeah, but, we were whispering…” Hogan trailed off, trying to figure out how Stromberg could have possibly known what they were talking about.

Newkirk shrugged. He reached down and tugged on the manacle around his ankle, but it was locked tight. He sighed in frustration and said, “Guess our plan won’t work now, anyway.”

Hogan let out a sigh of his own, and sat down heavily on the bed. “Then I’ll just have to think of something else.”

X X X X X X X X

A few minutes before morning roll call, Kinch climbed up to the barracks from the tunnel where he’d been monitoring the radio. He noticed most of the guys were dressed and ready to go; including Carter and LeBeau, who were standing in front of Carter’s bunk. Just as he walked up to them, Schultz appeared, and ushered them all out into the frosty morning. 

They were kept waiting for a long time, and when Klink finally showed up, he ranted for a good twenty minutes about his two escaped prisoners, and if anyone else tried it, they would be summarily shot. The men knew Klink didn’t really mean it, but with all the guards combing the woods looking for Hogan and Newkirk, no one would be able to get away undetected, anyway.

At last they were dismissed, and headed back into the barracks. Kinch plopped down at the table, Carter sat opposite him, and LeBeau grabbed the coffee pot to fill their cups. When he was done, he put the pot back on the stove and sat down next to Carter. 

Kinch had barely taken a sip of his coffee when LeBeau asked, “So, have you heard anything from the Underground?” 

“Only that no one has seen the colonel or Newkirk,” Kinch answered.

LeBeau slammed his coffee cup down on the table, almost spilling it. “Where can they be? It’s been two days already!”

Carter nodded. “Yeah, and if we don’t find ‘em by tonight, that’ll be three days they’ve been missing!”

Kinch set his cup on the table and sighed. “I know, I know. I just don’t know what to do that we’re not already doing.”

“Well, did you hear back from London?” LeBeau asked.

“Yeah, but they weren’t much help,” Kinch replied, “They said if we don’t find them by next week, they’ll try to send someone to replace the colonel.” 

“WHAT?” both men shouted in unison.

“It’s only temporary,” Kinch said, holding up his hand, “Just until we find Colonel Hogan and Newkirk.”

“What if we never find them?” Carter blurted out.

LeBeau shot him an angry look. “How can you even say that, Carter? Of course we’ll find them!”

The room fell silent; LeBeau’s last sentence echoing briefly. The three men looked at each other, as if they could make the Frenchman’s words come true by sheer willpower. At last Kinch picked up his coffee cup and, after taking a sip, said, “I hope you’re right, Louis – I really hope you’re right.”

X X X X X X X X

Once again the guards brought a hearty breakfast to the two prisoners from Stalag 13. This time; however, both Hogan and Newkirk merely picked at it; having lost their appetites. After the guards removed the trays, they took Hogan to get showered and shaved. When they brought him back, they handcuffed him before removing the manacle from Newkirk’s ankle. Then they took Newkirk away to get cleaned up, and when he was returned, they locked his ankle back up before un-cuffing Hogan. 

After the guards left, Hogan sat down next to Newkirk, who was seated on the bed; the bulk of the chain connected to his ankle in a pile on the floor. “Blimey, I’m gettin’ tired of being naked all the time,” the Englishman murmured, shivering slightly.

“Well, we’ll just have to keep each other warm,” Hogan said; snuggling up next to him and sliding his arm around the other man’s back.

Newkirk gave him a sideways glance. “Colonel… Rob, I…oh, bloody hell; this just feels so strange.”

Hogan reached up with his free hand and cupped Newkirk’s cheek. He turned the Englishman’s head to face him, and gazed intensely into his eyes. “I know, Peter…” His voice trailed off as he searched Newkirk’s eyes briefly; then leaned in and kissed him.

Newkirk closed his eyes and kissed him back, circling his arms around Hogan. They still had their lips locked together a few minutes later when Stromberg entered the cell. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he said with a smirk.

Hogan pulled away from Newkirk’s mouth and turned his head slowly to look at Stromberg. “As a matter of fact, you are,” he replied, “Why don’t you come back later?”

Stromberg smiled. “Don’t let me stop you, Colonel. Please, continue.” He motioned to one of the guards, who brought a chair into the room and set it down against the wall opposite the bed, facing it. Stromberg took a seat, and nodded at the guard to leave, which he did; shutting the door behind him. 

“Today’s lesson is to fuck in front of an audience,” Stromberg stated, after the guard had gone. “Colonel, you may go first.”

Hogan looked at the major, shaking his head with disgust. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” 

“Why, yes I am,” Stromberg replied, “An original, certainly.” He smiled. “And now, Colonel, if you don’t mind…” He glanced at the bottle of lotion that was still on the table by the door.

Hogan rolled his eyes. Then he turned his attention back to Newkirk. He pulled him close and began to kiss him deeply, passionately, blocking out the image of Stromberg sitting there staring at them. He ran a hand down Newkirk’s back, bringing the other up behind the Englishman’s head, holding him, kissing him harder. He felt Newkirk’s hands reciprocating, and he moaned quietly into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Hogan let go of Newkirk and stared lustily at him. He pushed him back onto the bed, trying to ignore the slight rattle of the chain attached to the Englishman’s ankle. He leaned down and kissed Newkirk’s neck; then his chest, then scooted lower, kissing his way down to his groin. He licked Newkirk’s growing erection; then took it in his mouth and sucked him slowly. 

Newkirk sighed and placed his hand on the back of Hogan’s head. Hogan worked on him a little longer; then he got up and grabbed the bottle of lotion off the table. He climbed back onto the bed, and, after spreading Newkirk’s legs apart, kneeled between them. He squeezed some lotion onto his fingers and slid them into Newkirk, watching as the Englishman grimaced slightly; then let out a breathy sigh. Hogan worked his fingers until he felt Newkirk was ready, then he dabbed some more lotion onto his hand and stroked his own erection a few times. He let go and slid his arms under Newkirk’s thighs, pulling his legs up a little more. Then he grabbed his cock and inserted it into Newkirk; pushing himself gently inside. 

Newkirk moaned and squirmed slightly; clutching the blanket beneath him tightly on either side. Hogan grabbed Newkirk’s legs and began to thrust slowly in and out – once again trying not to pay too much attention to the rattle the chain was making. Newkirk closed his eyes, exhaling loudly, and Hogan let go of one of his legs and wrapped his hand around the Englishman’s own hardened member. He stroked Newkirk’s cock as he drove into him, staring intensely at his face, noting his expression; a mixture of concentration and pleasure. 

Hogan moved faster, thrusting his hips, stroking Newkirk’s erection, watching the man beneath him writhe and moan softly, feeling himself getting close. Suddenly Newkirk bucked and exhaled forcibly, crying out Hogan’s name. Hogan felt wet heat splash over his hand, and he couldn’t hold on any longer; he came inside the Englishman, in short, powerful bursts, his cock throbbing almost in time with Newkirk’s; which he was still gripping firmly. 

After a few moments Hogan let go of Newkirk’s cock and pulled out of him gently. He crawled up and lay down next to him, still panting like he’d just outrun a German patrol. His breathing was just beginning to slow, when they both heard the sound of clapping coming from the other side of the cell. 

“Bravo, Colonel,” Stromberg said as he dropped his hands and stood up. “I see you discovered a new position. I knew you could do it.”

Hogan and Newkirk just looked at him.

“I can also see that you two need some time to recuperate. Very well, I’ll give you an hour, and then we can start again.”

“An hour?” Hogan exclaimed.

“Too long?” Stromberg asked in mock surprise. “I can make it half an hour, if that’s better.”

“No, no, an hour’s fine,” Hogan grumbled.

Stromberg smiled. “I thought you’d agree, Colonel. I shall return in one hour.” He walked over to the door and rapped twice. When the guard opened it, he left.

Newkirk waited until the major was gone; then blurted out, “Bloody hell, Rob, he’s going to kill us! I’ve never had this much sex in me life!”

Hogan rolled onto his side and tossed his arm over Newkirk’s chest. “Me, neither,” he replied. “Well, not all at once, anyway,” he amended.

Newkirk glanced at him and smirked. “Bet you never thought you’d be spendin’ part of the ruddy war shaggin’ an English corporal!”

Hogan grinned. “Even if I _had_ known, Peter, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

Newkirk gazed at him, his eyes suddenly filling with emotion. “Rob, you’re ruddy amazin’, you are.”

Hogan reached up and caressed Newkirk’s cheek. “So are you,” he replied softly.

They stared at each other for a while; then lay back and tried to relax while they waited for Stromberg to return – both of them wondering what else the major had in store for them.


	8. Surprise Appointments and Overheard Conversations

Neither Hogan nor Newkirk were wearing watches; those had been confiscated along with everything else when they’d been brought to wherever it was they were. But Hogan was pretty good at judging the time, and when he figured it had been well over an hour since Stromberg left, he turned to Newkirk and said, “He’s late.”

They were still lying on the bed, but they’d since pulled the blanket up over themselves. Newkirk turned his head to look at Hogan. “That’s not like the major, is it?” he answered. “I wonder where he’s gone off to?” Then he grinned. Not that I want him to come back, mind you.”

“Me, neither,” Hogan agreed. He gazed into Newkirk’s green eyes; then slid his arm around the Englishman’s waist and scooted closer. When Newkirk raised his eyebrows at him, he said innocently, “What? I’m cold.”

Newkirk felt something twitch against his hip, and smirked. “Rob, you’re insatiable!”

Hogan grinned, “Only with you, Peter.” His grin faded as his eyes filled with desire. Only it wasn’t just lust, there was something more to it; something much deeper. 

Newkirk gazed back, feeling his own emotions bubbling up to the surface. He still wasn’t sure how it happened; how he’d begun to fall for Hogan – or when – but he had, and it scared him a little. He wasn’t one to give his heart easily, and here he was; losing it to his Commanding Officer! And the fact that Hogan was a man on top of it didn’t seem to be bothering him so much anymore.

Besides, he had to admit – at least to himself – the sex with Hogan was the best he’d ever had!

As he stared into Hogan’s dark brown eyes, he allowed his own desire and emotions to show through; daring to let him know he felt the same. Hogan must have noticed, because he reached up and touched his cheek; his dark eyes glazing over. “Peter,” Hogan murmured as he began to lean in to kiss him, “I’m crazy about you…” 

The door to the cell opened, and Stromberg walked in, followed by an SS Colonel. “…should know you’re supposed to tell me when you get important prisoners,” the SS Colonel was saying.

“Yes, sir, but I only just captured these two a few days ago…”

“That’s no excuse, Major! I’m in charge of setting the appointments, and you know it! Imagine my surprise when I receive a call from General Schneider this morning, thanking me for the ‘birthday present’ you brought him, and I don’t know what he’s talking about!”

“But, Colonel Lehmann, you and I both know what General Schneider likes. I was only trying to – “

“You were only trying to undermine my position in our little arrangement,” Lehmann cut him off angrily.

Stromberg’s eyes widened. “Colonel, it would never occur to me to do something like that!”

Lehmann crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously. “Oh, yes it would. In fact, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if you were plotting to edge me out completely.”

“Never, sir!” Stromberg exclaimed indignantly. When Lehmann continued to glare at him, he added, “Besides, I don’t have the connections that you do. I could never make as much money by myself as we make together.”

Lehmann studied him for a moment. Then his expression darkened and he leaned in threateningly. “See that you remember that, Hans. I set up the clients, and you provide the prisoners. I will not tolerate you going behind my back; is that understood?”

Stromberg nodded vigorously. “Understood, sir.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Hogan’s voice floated over to them, and they both turned to look at him.

While the two German officers had been arguing, Hogan and Newkirk had sat up on the bed, spreading the blanket across their laps. Lehmann stared at them, and they stared back; noting the tall, lean man – a little older than Stromberg – his dark hair flecked with gray. 

Lehmann focused on Hogan, a cool grin forming on his face. “So, you must be Colonel Hogan…yes, I can see why General Schneider was happy with his present.”

“Seems to me you’d be a better match for him,” Hogan quipped.

“I told you, sir, he has quite a mouth on him,” Stromberg said to the SS Colonel.

“Yes, he does,” Lehmann replied; then smiled wide. “Perhaps what he needs is something to keep his mouth occupied.” He turned to the major. “I’m having a small gathering at my house this evening; a few prospective clients. I think Colonel Hogan would make a perfect sample of what we can provide, don’t you?”

Stromberg returned Lehmann’s smile. “Yes, sir, I think that’s an excellent idea.”

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Hogan cut in angrily.

“Now, Colonel, we’ve already discussed this,” Stromberg said, “If you want your corporal there to remain healthy, you’ll do as you’re told.”

Hogan’s eyes darkened, and he glared at Stromberg.

“Hans, I’m impressed,” Lehmann commented, “A man with such obvious spirit; you’ve tamed him so quickly.”

“It wasn’t difficult, Colonel,” Stromberg replied, “You see, they are in love with each other.”

“Ah,” Lehmann nodded in understanding. “That does make it easier. Very well, bring him by around 8:00 this evening.” He began to head for the door when he turned to look at Stromberg. “Oh, I almost forgot; I have a few schedule changes to discuss with you.”

“Yes, sir; we can use my office,” Stromberg said as he followed Lehmann out of the cell.

“Bloody hell!” Newkirk exclaimed once they’d gone. “Colonel, you can’t let them do this to you!”

Hogan let out a big sigh. “I don’t have a choice, Peter; I’m not gonna let Stromberg hurt you.”

“You don’t need to be worryin’ about me, Rob; I can take care of meself,” Newkirk stated matter-of-factly.

Hogan frowned at him. “How? You’re naked and chained to the wall, for Pete’s sake!”

Newkirk grabbed a section of the chain that was hanging from his ankle and, holding a three-foot length of it between his hands, tugged on it a few times and said, “I’ll strangle him with this.”

“Yeah, and then the guards’ll shoot you,” Hogan replied.

Newkirk dropped the chain and sighed in frustration. “Blimey, Rob, I hate thinkin’ of you being forced to…to…”

“Trust me; I’m not looking forward to it,” Hogan replied.

Something about Hogan’s voice, the almost casual tone he’d used, caught Newkirk’s attention, and he bristled. He threw Hogan a sideways glance and asked sarcastically, “You sure about that?” 

Hogan’s eyes widened. “Of course I’m sure! What are you getting at?”

Newkirk looked away, concentrating on a spot on the floor. “It’s just, well, you don’t sound all _that_ disappointed to me,” he muttered.

Hogan’s jaw dropped. “Peter, how can you even say that?” He reached up and cupped Newkirk’s cheek, turning his head to face him. “You’re the only one I want to be with…I thought you knew that,” he said, staring intensely into his eyes, “Stromberg’s right, you know; I _have_ fallen in love with you.”

Newkirk gazed back, warring with his emotions. “I…I’m fallin’ for you, too, Rob,” he admitted at last; then let out a huge sigh and added, “Guess that’s why I don’t bleedin’ like the thought of a bunch of Kraut officers putting their bloody hands on you!”

“I don’t either,” Hogan replied; his voice filled with disgust. “But I don’t see any way out of it.” He saw the fear in Newkirk’s eyes, and tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, Peter; they’re not going to hurt me. I wouldn’t be much good to Stromberg – or Lehmann, either – if they did.”

“I hope you’re right, Rob,” Newkirk replied, staring at him with concern.

Hogan searched Newkirk’s eyes for a moment. Then, without a word, he leaned in and kissed him softly, deeply. Newkirk closed his eyes and kissed him back; matching Hogan’s intensity. They stayed that way for a long time.

X X X X X X X X 

Carter sat at the table in the middle of the barracks, playing solitaire, while LeBeau puttered around the stove, fixing lunch; neither man displaying much enthusiasm. The false-bottom bunk banged open just then, and Kinch climbed out. The staff sergeant immediately walked over to the table and sat down opposite Carter.

“I just heard from the Underground,” Kinch stated, glancing at Carter, then LeBeau; who came over to stand by the table. “One of their agents was having breakfast this morning at the Hoffbrau, and he overheard two SS officers talking about some general’s birthday party last night.”

“Why should we care about some general’s birthday party?” LeBeau huffed.

Kinch leaned in slightly. “Because one of the SS officers mentioned Colonel Hogan was there,” he told them.

“What? Le Colonel was there?” LeBeau exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

Carter looked just as stunned as LeBeau. “Now, why in the heck would the Colonel be at a birthday party for some German general? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“No, it doesn’t,” Kinch mused, “That’s why we need to find out what’s going on. The Underground is going to look into it, and the agent who overheard the conversation is coming here tonight to fill us in.”

LeBeau frowned. “How will he get in? There are too many guards patrolling the woods.”

“Schnitzer’s gonna bring him when he comes to change the dogs.”

Carter and LeBeau nodded. “Hey,” Carter said, “Did that agent say anything about Newkirk?”

Kinch shook his head. “No, just the colonel.”

“That is strange…” LeBeau murmured under his breath, shaking his head in bewilderment.

“Yeah, Louis, it is,” Kinch agreed. “Hopefully the agent will have more news for us tonight.”

X X X X X X X X

Late that afternoon, the guards came and took Hogan to the shower again, and when he’d been returned, they unchained Newkirk and led him away. After the Englishman finished, they brought him back and refastened the manacle around his ankle. Then they left; only to return a few minutes later with two trays laden with food. This time, Hogan and Newkirk ate their meals; knowing they’d need their strength if they were ever going to figure a way out of there.

When they were done, the guards came and took the trays. One of them had Hogan’s uniform, and he handed it to the colonel to put on. Hogan got dressed and, as before, sat down next to Newkirk. They were quiet for a few moments; then Newkirk spoke up. “Blimey, Rob, is this how it’s going to be from now on? That bloody major takin’ you someplace every night just so a bunch of twisted Krauts can shag you?”

Hogan sighed. He put his arm around Newkirk, who leaned heavily against him. “I swear to you, Peter, I will find a way to get us out of here,” he told him determinedly.

The door opened, and Stromberg entered, flanked by two guards. “It’s time, Colonel,” he announced. 

Hogan wrapped his arms around Newkirk and hugged him tight. Then he got up and walked over to the door. Stromberg led him out into the hallway; then signaled to the guards, who took up a position on either side of Hogan.

“My men will take you to Colonel Lehmann’s house,” Stromberg said to Hogan, glancing at the guards next to him, “I will be unable to accompany you this time, Colonel; I have a pressing engagement that requires my attention.”

Hogan shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Stromberg smiled. “I knew you would understand. Just remember, behave yourself…your corporal’s life depends on it.” He nodded at the guards, and they led Hogan away.

X X X X X X X X 

After Stromberg and Hogan had left, Newkirk wrapped the blanket around himself, scooted back on the bed, and leaned against the wall. He let out a sigh; already knowing he was going to sit there worrying until Hogan came back. He hoped they wouldn’t make the colonel do too much… God, how he hated the thought of a bunch of strange men having sex with Hogan! Using him for their entertainment… 

He shuddered at the thought and shut his eyes tight; trying to block out the images that were flooding his mind.

The door to the cell opened suddenly, and he looked up in surprise. Stromberg was standing there, holding his uniform. The major walked up and tossed the clothes on the bed beside him, and said brusquely, “Get dressed, you have an appointment.”

Newkirk stared at him for a moment. Finally he quipped, “I can do the shirt all right, but the pants might be a bit o’ trouble.” He raised his leg that had the manacle on it.

Stromberg scowled. He walked over and, pulling out a set of keys, rifled through them before settling on one. He inserted it into the lock on the manacle and quickly opened it. He stepped back to let Newkirk remove it, muttering, “There, now, hurry up.”

Newkirk, glad to be free of the chain, stood up and put on his clothes; realizing how much he’d missed his RAF uniform. Just being dressed made him feel more confident, and he looked at Stromberg with contempt. “Don’t tell me, let me guess; your ruddy Colonel needs another playmate for his party.”

Stromberg smirked at him. “No, I’m sure Colonel Hogan will be more than enough.” He saw Newkirk’s eyes flash with anger, and said, “I have another party that is in need of your services. They were originally scheduled for tomorrow night, but apparently there was a change of plans.”

Newkirk glared at him. “And if I refuse?”

“Then your Colonel will suffer for it,” Stromberg replied. 

Newkirk let out a sigh. “That’s what I thought. All right, then, let’s go.”

Stromberg smiled. “I knew you’d see it my way.” As he led Newkirk out of the cell and along the hallway, he added, “Oh, I should warn you, Corporal Newkirk, these clients are a bit rough…”

Newkirk cast him an angry glance. _Now he bloody tells me!_

X X X X X X X X

Schnitzer’s truck rolled slowly into the compound, the sound of barking dogs permeating the area around the vehicle. It stopped in front of the dog cage and Schnitzer slid out of the driver’s side. Almost immediately, Schultz hurried over to greet him. Before he could get a word out, Carter and LeBeau ambled over. 

“Hey, Schultz,” Carter called out, “Did you tell Schnitzer about Colonel Hogan yet?”

“What about Colonel Hogan?” Schnitzer asked.

Once again Schultz opened his mouth to speak, but Carter beat him to it. “He escaped!” The American sergeant exclaimed. “And so did Corporal Newkirk!” 

“Carter, please,” Schultz blustered, “Let _me_ tell him!”

“Oh, sorry, Schultz,” Carter apologized, “Go ahead.”

Schultz leaned in conspiratorially. “Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk escaped! They’ve been missing for three days now. The Kommandant is very unhappy.”

“Three days…they must be miles from here by now,” Schnitzer commented.

“Ja, I think so, too,” Schultz replied, nodding, “But the Kommandant is still making us search the woods.”

While the conversation between Schultz, Schnitzer and Carter was going on, LeBeau edged his way to the back of the truck. He opened the door and waved the man out. The Underground agent scrambled quietly out of the truck, and LeBeau closed the door. Then he opened the door to the dog pen, just wide enough for them to slip through, and lifted the doghouse inside. He motioned for the agent to climb down to the tunnel below where Kinch was waiting for him; then lowered the doghouse and hurried out of the dog pen. He quickly moved back to the cluster of men near the front of the truck, and sidled up to Carter. 

“You have a point, Sergeant,” Schnitzer was saying, “It doesn’t seem likely that you’ll find them anywhere near here.”

“Hey, I know where they went!” LeBeau interjected, joining in on the conversation.

“Where?” Schultz asked excitedly.

“Well, Newkirk’s English, right? I bet they headed straight to England. Maybe you should look for them there!”

Schultz frowned at him. “Jolly joker!” he muttered. His eyes narrowed and he glanced between Carter and LeBeau. “What are you two doing out here, anyway? Get back to the barracks this instant!”

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” Carter huffed, “You don’t have to be rude!”

Carter and LeBeau went back to the barracks; then hurried down into the tunnel, where Kinch and the agent were already waiting. 

“This is Karl Jung,” Kinch introduced him. “Karl, this is Carter and LeBeau,” he said, pointing to the American sergeant and the French corporal.

The men all nodded at each other. 

“So, what can you tell us about Colonel Hogan?” Kinch asked.

“Just what I told the Underground earlier,” Karl replied, “I heard two SS officers in the Hoffbrau talking about General Schneider’s birthday party, and one of them asked the other who the American Colonel was that Major Stromberg brought, and the other one said it was Colonel Hogan.”

LeBeau frowned. “Did they say anything else?” 

“No, they just nodded at each other. Then one of them looked at his watch, and they got up and left.”

Kinch’s brow furrowed. “General Schneider…” He looked at Karl. “SS General, I take it?”

Karl nodded. 

“Nope, doesn’t ring a bell,” Kinch replied after a moment.

“We did some checking,” Karl said, “He recently retired. He stays at home a lot, occasionally attends military functions, entertains at home once in a while – nothing out of the ordinary.”

“What about that Major you mentioned?” Carter asked.

“Ah, yes, SS Major Stromberg. We looked into him, too. He runs a facility where the SS keep some of their Allied prisoners. My guess is that’s where you will find Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk.”

Kinch looked at Carter and LeBeau determinedly. “Then that’s where we’ll start.”


	9. Finding Help In Unlikely Places

When Hogan arrived at Lehmann’s, the German colonel didn’t waste any time introducing him to his two guests; Lieutenant Meyer and Major Klein. The lieutenant was young – about Carter’s age – handsome and fit; with dark blond hair and blue eyes. The major was obviously not as young; although, still younger than Hogan. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and appeared fit, as well, but the lines on his face – in addition to his sharp features – made him look older than his years. 

“So,” Major Klein said as they took their seats in Lehmann’s spacious living room, “An American Colonel…I am impressed.”

“Thank you,” Hogan replied, a faint smirk on his face, “I _am_ rather impressive.”

Klein leaned forward and smiled coolly at Hogan. “Are you?” He asked, raking his gaze over him. Then he sat back and nodded at Lehmann. “Yes, I believe we can do business with you, Colonel.”

“Excellent,” Lehmann smiled.

The men sat for a while, talking and drinking; Lehmann even allowing Hogan a glass or two of brandy. Hogan said little; politely answering questions put to him – if he could – but otherwise preferring to sit back and observe the two new clients. He couldn’t help noticing that Lieutenant Meyer wasn’t saying much; he seemed shy and somewhat uncomfortable – almost as though he didn’t really want to be there. Curious, Hogan made a mental note to try to get the lieutenant alone later, so he could talk to him.

After about an hour or so, Klein – who was obviously inebriated – looked at Hogan and smiled. “Come, sit next to me,” he drawled, patting the couch. Hogan got up and went to sit down next to him. Klein immediately clapped his hand on Hogan’s thigh, giving it a good squeeze. “So, you think you are impressive,” he muttered, massaging Hogan’s leg as he slid his hand farther up, ”Let’s see how impressive you are.” Suddenly his hand was on Hogan’s crotch, groping him. When he felt no arousal, he looked into Hogan’s eyes, his face registering disappointment. “You don’t seem very interested in me, do you?” he pouted.

“Maybe I’m just not drunk enough,” Hogan quipped.

Klein’s eyes widened briefly; then he started laughing until tears formed in his eyes. “Oh, my, Colonel Hogan, you _are_ funny, you know that?” he replied at last, wiping his eyes. Then he grabbed Hogan’s hand and pulled it over to his own crotch. “No matter; I’m very interested in you.”

Hogan felt Klein’s erection through his pants, and inwardly sighed. He’d been hoping to get out of this evening without having to actually do something. He pressed down on Klein’s cock and slid his hand slowly up and down, then looked at the major and asked, “All right, what do you want?”

Klein glanced at him mischievously. “I want you to suck me.”

Hogan inwardly rolled his eyes. He removed his hand and began to rise. “I take it there’s a bedroom around here somewhere – “

Klein grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the couch. “No – right here.”

Hogan’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Klein smiled. “You heard me.” He put Hogan’s hand back on his crotch, pressing on it briefly. Then he let go and began to unbutton his pants.

Hogan shot a look at Lehmann, who nodded slightly; the look in his eyes saying, _Go ahead._ He glanced at Meyer, who met his gaze, then looked away, blushing. He turned back to Klein, who had lifted his hips and was already pushing his pants and underwear down. Klein pulled one foot out of the pant leg so he could spread his feet farther apart and leered at Hogan. “Come, kneel between my legs,” he instructed him.

_God, I hate this!_ Hogan slid off the couch and knelt down on the floor in front of Klein. The major stroked his erection for a moment, staring at Hogan – his eyes filled with lust – then he let go and tapped his thigh impatiently.

Hogan inhaled; then sighed and bent over Klein, taking the major’s penis in his mouth. He sucked him slowly, mechanically, wishing he was back in the cell with Newkirk instead of here, giving a blow job to another depraved Kraut. After a few moments, he started to speed up; hoping to get the major to climax as soon as possible so he could be done with it. 

But Klein seemed to have another idea. The major suddenly grabbed Hogan’s shoulders and pushed him off. “Not yet, Colonel,” he said, his voice low and husky, “I want you to take your time, be creative…show me how impressive that mouth of yours is.”

Hogan inwardly shuddered. He leaned down and licked the major’s cock; then moved lower, running his tongue over Klein’s testicles, sucking his balls, moving back up to lick his cock some more – essentially doing to him what he’d done to Newkirk. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Peter beneath him instead of Klein; maybe fantasizing about him would make what he was doing a little less disgusting. To his relief, he found it did help a little.

Hogan kept at it, putting a little more effort into pleasuring Klein, now that he was pretending it was Newkirk. The major squirmed and let out a soft moan as the colonel sucked and licked him. Hogan once again wrapped his mouth around Klein’s cock; sucking him hard for a few moments, then let go. He licked his penis, sucked it again briefly, moved down to his balls, then back to his cock; sucking him again until he had the major writhing underneath him. 

Finally Klein couldn’t take any more. He put his hands on the back of Hogan’s head before the colonel could remove his mouth from his engorged cock and pushed gently, encouraging Hogan to go faster. Hogan did, and within seconds he heard Klein exhale loudly, followed by warm liquid hitting the back of his throat. He stilled, feeling the major’s penis throbbing in his mouth, and after a moment he let go and swallowed. 

Hogan got up and sat back down on the couch. He wiped his sleeve quickly across his mouth, trying not to grimace from the thought of what he’d just done. He looked at Lehmann and noticed the small smile of approval on his face. Then he glanced at Meyer; somewhat surprised to see him staring resolutely at a spot on the floor, looking almost ill.

Klein just sat there for a few moments, letting the sensations fade. At last he turned his head to look at Hogan. “Very nice,” he said, “That was quite impressive.” Then he glanced at Lehmann. “Colonel, the next time I request your services, I want Colonel Hogan.” He clapped his hand on Hogan’s thigh and returned his gaze to the American colonel’s face. “You have talent,” he purred, smiling seductively at him, “I want to see what else you can do.”

It took all of Hogan’s self-restraint not to wipe that sick smile off Klein’s face. Instead, he just stared at him with contempt.

Klein smiled wider and patted Hogan’s thigh. Then he looked over at Meyer and said, “Your turn, Lieutenant.”

Meyer, who had grown somewhat pale, stared back; his eyes widening a little. “Sir, I really don’t think – “

“It’s what we came here for,” Klein cut him off sharply. “You knew that when you agreed to accompany me.”

Meyer swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”

Klein’s expression softened. “You don’t have to do it here. I’m sure Colonel Lehmann has a bedroom you can use.”

“Yes, of course,” Lehmann responded quickly, rising out of his chair, “Right this way, Lieutenant.” He glanced over at Hogan. “You, too, Colonel.”

Lehmann led them down the hall to what appeared to be a spare bedroom. It was sparsely decorated, but there was a large chest of drawers against one wall, and a double bed near the middle of the room. 

“Take your time,” Lehmann said, glancing at Meyer and smiling. Then he left; shutting the door behind him.

Meyer looked at Hogan shyly. “So, um, what do you want to…I mean, how should we, um…” he stammered. 

Hogan folded his arms. “You don’t want to do this, do you?” he said, more as a statement than a question.

Meyer shook his head. “No, not really.” He threw a questioning glance at Hogan. “Do you?”

“No, not really,” Hogan answered.

Meyer walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He let out a huge sigh and, perching his elbows on his thighs, dropped his head into his hands.

Hogan came over to join him; sitting on the bed a comfortable distance away. He waited a minute, and then asked, “So, why are you here?”

Meyer didn’t speak for a few moments. At last he said, “Major Klein wanted me to come. Apparently he doesn’t like doing this by himself.” 

“Doing what?” Hogan prodded.

Meyer threw him a sideways glance. “You know, going to someone’s house, paying to have sex with strange men…” His head snapped up and he looked at Hogan apologetically, “Not that _you’re_ strange, Colonel.”

Hogan smiled. “It’s all right, I understand. What I don’t understand, is why you came along, if you didn’t want to do this.”

Meyer hesitated. “It’s…hard to explain…” 

“Just take your time,” Hogan replied.

“Well, you see…” Meyer turned his head away from Hogan, choosing to stare out into the room. He opened and closed his mouth a few times; then let out a huge sigh. “I like men, Colonel,” he started at last, “I’m a…a homosexual.” His face flushed red.

“It’s okay,” Hogan said gently, “Go on.”

Meyer took a big breath and continued. “Obviously, it’s not something I go around telling people.”

Hogan nodded.

“But I guess I didn’t do a very good job of hiding it, because Major Klein found out, and when he confronted me, I couldn’t lie.”

“How did the major find out?” Hogan asked.

“I don’t know!” Meyer exclaimed, sounding frustrated. “Last week he called me into his office, and said he knew I was a homosexual – said he had proof, even – and if I didn’t want to get in trouble, I’d have to do what he told me.”

“And that was…?”

“To accompany him when he does things like tonight; you know, going out to have sex with men.”

Hogan’s brow furrowed. “Why would he want you to come along?”

“An alibi,” Meyer snorted in disgust. “If anyone asks where he was, he can say he stayed late to work with me on my training.”

“I see,” Hogan nodded in understanding. “So, I take it you aren’t interested in taking advantage of the situation.”

Meyer’s eyes widened. “No, sir! It’s wrong…paying money to force someone to have sex with you. Sex is something you do when you’re in love…” He paused for a moment, looking embarrassed; then he frowned. “And Major Klein has a wife and kids! As far as I’m concerned, he’s a sick, twisted bastard!”

“I can think of a few more names,” Hogan said, scowling.

Meyer nodded. He looked at Hogan curiously. “I take it you don’t want to be doing this, either.”

Anger flashed across Hogan’s face. “Let’s just say I don’t have a choice,” he muttered tersely.

“I…I’m sorry, Colonel,” Meyer replied sincerely.

Hogan sighed. “It’s all right; it’s not your fault.”

“Is there anything I can do, sir?”

“As a matter of fact, there is. Could you contact Colonel Klink at Luftstalag 13, and tell him Corporal Newkirk and I are being held prisoner by Major Stromberg?”

“SS Major Stromberg?”

“Yes, we were trying to escape from the Luftstalag, when Major Stromberg’s men caught us. He and his pal in there, Colonel Lehmann, are running this little ‘operation’.” Hogan practically spat out the last word. “I’m pretty sure Stromberg hasn’t informed Colonel Klink that he found us yet.”

“How do you know that?” Meyer asked.

“Because if he had, Klink would have sent someone to bring us back to Stalag 13,” Hogan looked intensely at Meyer, “And we want to get back to Stalag 13.”

Meyer looked surprised. “You _want_ to go back to that POW camp?”

Hogan nodded. “Beats being forced to work for Stromberg.”

Meyer nodded. He smiled at Hogan and said, “I’ll call Colonel Klink first thing in the morning.”

Hogan sighed with relief. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Oh, don’t mention it, Colonel,” Meyer responded, a faint blush showing on his cheeks. “It’s the least I can do, since you were kind enough to listen to me…” Suddenly his eyes grew wide. “You’re not going to tell Major Klein that we didn’t do anything, are you?”

“No, of course not,” Hogan reassured him. 

It was Meyer’s turn to look relieved. “Thank you, Colonel,” he said; then added, “We should probably get back to the living room.”

“What’s the hurry? Let’s wait a little while longer,” Hogan replied, “Make them think you’re having a good time.” He winked at Meyer.

Meyer smirked. “I like the way think, sir,” he said; then he looked at Hogan questioningly. “Oh, what did you say was the name of the other man who escaped with you?”

“Corporal Newkirk,” Hogan replied. Just saying his name again made Hogan’s gut tighten at the thought of Peter sitting in that cell all alone, worrying about him. 

“Corporal Newkirk,” Meyer repeated. “All right, I’ll remember to mention him, too, when I contact Colonel Klink.”

“Thank you,” Hogan responded quietly; then inwardly sighed. _I miss you, Peter… Don’t worry; I’ll be back soon._

X X X X X X X X

Newkirk _was_ worried, but not just about Hogan. As he and Stromberg neared their destination, Newkirk found himself becoming more nervous by the second. The house wasn’t far, but it was set back a ways from the road, with no visible neighbors close by. _So no one can bloody hear me scream,_ he thought to himself; then shuddered and pushed the thought away.

The car pulled up to the front door and stopped. Stromberg got out, motioning for Newkirk to follow. The corporal climbed out of the back seat and reluctantly followed him to the door. Before Stromberg could knock, the door flew open and a tall, somewhat stocky man stood in the opening.

“You’re late!” The man exclaimed, swaying slightly in the door frame. Newkirk could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath from where he was standing. 

Stromberg glanced at his wrist and said, “According to my watch, Fritz, we’re right on time.”

Fritz raised his arm and looked at his own watch. “Oh, so you are,” he replied; then smiled and turned his gaze to Newkirk. “Say, you’re good-looking…not like the last one.”

Stromberg frowned. “That’s what you get for wanting Englanders. That last one was the only Englander I had at the time.”

Fritz walked over and threw his arm around Newkirk’s shoulders. “Well, I’ll forgive you,” he said to Stromberg, “This one more than makes up for it.” He turned his attention to Newkirk. “Come on in and join the party!” He tightened his grip on the Englishman and led him into the house.

“Just remember what I told you last time,” Stromberg called after them, “Don’t damage the merchandise!”

“We won’t!” Fritz yelled back. As he pulled Newkirk farther into the house, he clucked his tongue a few times and leaned in conspiratorially. “The major worries too much,” he said, slurring slightly, “Besides, that last one wasn’t our fault…he put up a fight.” 

“What… happened to him?” Newkirk asked hesitantly.

“Let’s just say Major Stromberg had to put him out of his misery,” Fritz answered. He noticed Newkirk pale, and smiled at him. “Now, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it; you just cooperate, and everything will be fine.”

Newkirk swallowed hard as another thought struck him; _Bloody hell; they’re going to kill me!_


	10. Newkirk's Turn

Fritz led Newkirk down a hall to the last door on the left. He opened it; revealing a narrow flight of stairs leading to the basement. Newkirk heard the sounds of men shouting and laughing coming up from below, and it sent a chill through him. Fritz gave him a gentle shove, and Newkirk reluctantly climbed down.

When he reached the bottom, he saw three men standing in the middle of the room, laughing and joking with each other; drinks in their hands. Newkirk swallowed hard and glanced behind him at Fritz, who had followed him down. 

“Hey, fellas,” Fritz called out to get the men’s attention, “Look what I’ve got!”

Three heads turned in their direction. Newkirk instinctively took a step back as all eyes focused on him. He couldn’t help noticing the predatory smiles appearing on the men’s faces, and he stepped back again, only to feel himself bump up against a warm body.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Fritz asked, grabbing his upper arms from behind.

“Oh, is this the one Stromberg brought over?” one of the men asked, advancing on the Englishman. “He’s a real looker, isn’t he?” The man reached up and lightly stroked Newkirk’s cheek. 

“You don’t waste any time, do you, Dieter?” Fritz commented, smirking.

“No, I don’t,” Dieter replied, throwing him a wink; then he leaned in and kissed Newkirk.

Newkirk’s eyes widened a little, but he didn’t pull away. He couldn’t, anyway; Fritz had a strong hold on him from behind. He felt Dieter’s tongue force itself into his mouth, and nearly gagged at the taste; the man must have had sauerbraten and cigars for dinner, and washed it down with a few pints of beer. 

Dieter moved closer, pressing himself against Newkirk, who was now sandwiched between him and Fritz. Newkirk felt Dieter’s erection against his abdomen, and Fritz’s hardening cock rubbing his butt, and his gut tightened. _Bloody hell! This can’t be happening…it’s a bloody nightmare, this is!_

Dieter suddenly let go and backed up a few paces. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered, raking his eyes hungrily over Newkirk.

“Better do it,” Fritz whispered into Newkirk’s ear as he let go of him, “If you don’t want to end up like the last guy.”

Newkirk stared at Dieter for a moment; then slowly began to undress, muttering under his breath, “Blimey, I finally get to wear me clothes, and now I have to take ‘em off again…” He stripped to his boxers and stopped. Dieter had removed his own pants and was stroking his erection. 

Dieter looked at Newkirk and pointed to the floor in front of him. “On your knees,” he barked.

Newkirk glared at him for a moment. Then he glanced at the other two men in the room, who had moved off to the side, and were watching with a bemused expression. He could feel Fritz’s presence still behind him, and knew there was no way out; he was going to have to do whatever these men wanted. Not to mention if he didn’t, Stromberg would kill Hogan. 

Newkirk sighed and walked over to Dieter; then got down on his knees and grabbed Dieter’s cock. He took it in his mouth and began sucking, feeling Dieter place his hand on the back of his head. The German held him firmly, thrusting slightly as Newkirk moved his mouth up and down. Dieter let him continue a few more minutes; then he pulled himself out of Newkirk’s mouth, cupped the Englishman’s chin and lifted his face to look at him. “You’re very good at that,” he said in a deep, husky voice. “Why don’t you show Fritz how talented you are?” 

Dieter let go of his chin and stepped aside. Newkirk looked beyond him and saw Fritz reclining on a mattress that had been tossed onto the floor. The man was now naked, and when he noticed Newkirk looking at him, he waved him over. 

Newkirk inwardly sighed. He got up and walked over, but before he could crouch down, Dieter grabbed his waist from behind. “Take off your shorts,” he purred into Newkirk’s ear.

Grumbling under his breath, Newkirk took hold of the waistband of his shorts and slid them off.

Dieter rubbed his hardened cock against Newkirk’s buttocks. “Get on your hands and knees,” he directed the Englishman. 

Newkirk hesitated for a moment; having an inkling of what was about to happen. Dieter gave him a shove, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Newkirk got the hint. He dropped to his knees, and put his hands on the floor; on either side of Fritz’s hips. 

Fritz smiled and grabbed the back of Newkirk’s head, pulling it toward his enormous erection. Newkirk’s eyes widened briefly; then he took Fritz’s cock into his mouth. He’d barely started to suck him, when Dieter knelt down behind him and, spitting generously on his hands and rubbing it on his penis, grabbed Newkirk’s hip with one hand and guided himself into the Englishman’s backside with the other. 

Newkirk gasped. He stopped moving for a second, which got him a slap on the head from Fritz. “Keep going!” the big German hissed. 

_Blimey! I’m gettin’ it from both ends!_ Newkirk thought disgustedly. He started to move his mouth up and down again, while painfully aware of Dieter’s cock entering him from behind. 

Dieter started fucking him; slowly at first, then picking up speed, slapping his groin against Newkirk’s buttocks with each thrust. Newkirk tried to concentrate on sucking Fritz’s cock, his head bobbing up and down over the man’s crotch. As Dieter went faster, a few grunts and groans escaped Newkirk’s lips each time Dieter slammed into him. Fritz held onto Newkirk’s head and began to thrust into his mouth, his dick practically hitting the back of the Englishman’s throat and making him gag. Fritz must have noticed, because he eased up a little, letting Newkirk control how much of him he could swallow.

Newkirk sucked faster, unconsciously timing his movements with Dieter’s. He heard Fritz moan, and suddenly his mouth filled with hot liquid. Fritz held Newkirk’s head for a few moments longer, forcing Newkirk to keep his mouth wrapped around the man’s pulsating cock. Then Fritz let go and Newkirk removed his mouth at last; quickly swallowing and turning his face away from Fritz’s softening penis.

Meanwhile, Dieter was huffing and pumping him from behind. The German dug his fingers into Newkirk’s hips and, after three rapid thrusts, plunged his cock deep into him and exhaled loudly. Newkirk felt Dieter’s penis throbbing inside him, together with a spreading warmth, and he grimaced.

Dieter held onto Newkirk for a few more moments before pulling out. He got up and walked over to where his pants lay, picked them up and quickly put them on. By the time he finished, he noticed Newkirk and Fritz were already on their feet; the big German in the process of getting dressed. Newkirk was staring at him with contempt.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get dressed, meself,” he stated irritably.

“Oh, but we’re not done with you, yet,” Fritz said, walking up behind him and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You’re ours for the evening.” He grinned at the Englishman. “Besides, it’s Gunter and Johann’s turn.” 

The two men who had been standing by the wall, watching, now stepped forward. Newkirk remembered hearing them shout words of encouragement when Fritz and Dieter were having sex with him, and he shuddered inwardly. They were looking at him with lustful smiles, but there was something else; a sort of sinister glee radiating from their expressions. Newkirk visibly shuddered this time; a knot forming in his gut. 

“Right, then, after you two have your way, I’m done,” Newkirk announced curtly, trying to mask his escalating apprehension.

One of the men raised his arm and backhanded Newkirk across the face. Stunned, Newkirk stumbled backwards, instinctively reaching up to cover his cheek. “You’re done when _we_ say you’re done!” the man exclaimed, scowling at him.

“Johann, remember what the major told us last time,” Fritz said, “He’s not going to keep bringing us Englanders if you keep beating them up.”

“It’s not _my_ fault this one has a smart mouth,” Johann retorted. He turned his attention back to Newkirk. “Turn around,” he barked at him.

Newkirk glared at him; then reluctantly turned around. Johann stepped up and, producing a set of handcuffs, yanked Newkirk’s arms roughly behind him and slapped them on his wrists. “I like it better this way,” he whispered into Newkirk’s ear. Then he grabbed the Englishman’s arm and turned him around. He slid his hand behind Newkirk’s neck and, holding him firmly, leaned in close. “Now, you just keep quiet, and I won’t have to hurt you, understand?” He circled his other arm around Newkirk’s waist and pulled him close. “Maybe we just need to keep that pretty mouth of yours busy…” He kissed Newkirk hard, pressing his lips tightly against the Englishman’s, nipping his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. 

Newkirk gasped when Johann bit his lip, and the German thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Johann held him tight and continued to kiss him deeply; practically smashing his mouth against the Englishman’s so hard it was starting to hurt. Newkirk involuntarily moaned; he couldn’t break free, no matter how much he wanted to – not with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

Finally Johann pulled away. He smiled at Newkirk and said, “Very nice. See how much easier it is when you behave?”

“I’d be easier if you’d bloody leave off!” Newkirk mumbled under his breath.

Without warning, Johann hauled off and punched Newkirk in the gut, just under his ribcage. Newkirk let out a loud, “Oomph!” and doubled over.

“What did I just get done saying?” Johann snapped angrily.

Before Newkirk could catch his breath enough to answer, Johann grabbed his shoulders and pushed downward, forcing the Englishman to his knees. With no way to catch himself, Newkirk landed on them hard. He yelped and grit his teeth from the pain; squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment. He felt a hand grip his chin and, as it lifted his face upwards, he opened his eyes, already knowing he would see Johann looking down at him.

He was right; and the man was smiling smugly at him. _Bloody hell! If I only had me hands free, I’d…_

“Have we learned our lesson now?” Johann asked condescendingly. 

Newkirk’s eyes shot daggers at him, but he held his tongue.

“Good!” Johann let go of Newkirk’s chin and unbuttoned his trousers. He slid them down to his ankles and shifted closer to the Englishman. “I’ve got something much better for your mouth to do,” he said, his eyes narrowing seductively. “Open wide…”

Newkirk hesitated a moment; trying to reign in his fury. Then he opened his mouth and let Johann slide his cock in; with the full intention of biting it off. But a picture of Hogan being killed by Stromberg flashed through his mind, and he knew he couldn’t go through with it. He sighed and closed his eyes; then got to work.

As Newkirk sucked, Johann held the back of his head; thrusting his cock in and out of Newkirk’s mouth. A few times he went too deep, making Newkirk gag; then backed off a little. He finally got a good rhythm going, and as he began to move faster, he purred breathlessly, “Yes, that’s it, just like that…keep going…keep going…”

Suddenly Johann exhaled loudly, and Newkirk’s mouth was filled with cum for the second time that night. Johann held onto him for a few more seconds; then let go and pulled out of Newkirk’s mouth. Newkirk felt a strong urge to throw up; but instead he swallowed hard and willed his stomach to calm down. He sat back on his heels and watched as Johann pulled his pants back up. Then he cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, “Any chance you’re done using the handcuffs on me?”

Johann smiled. “Well, since you asked nicely…yes, I’m done, but I think Gunter wants you to keep them on.”

Suddenly Gunter appeared in front of him, holding a whip in his hand. “My turn!” He exclaimed excitedly, casting a gleeful look at Newkirk.

Newkirk’s eyes widened. _Cor, blimey! I don’t think I can take much more o’ this!_

The sound of footsteps on the stairs just then caught everyone’s attention, and Major Stromberg entered the room. He quickly strode over to where Johann, Gunter and Newkirk were, and glanced angrily at the two Germans. “I knew it!” he shouted. “What did I say about damaging the merchandise?” He reached over and snatched the whip from Gunter’s hand; then looked down at Newkirk. “It’s a good thing I returned when I did,” he remarked, noticing the bruise on his cheek. 

Fritz and Dieter walked over, while Stromberg reached down and grabbed Newkirk’s arm, yanking him to his feet. He held out his hand to Johann, who quickly handed over the key to the handcuffs. Stromberg freed Newkirk’s wrists; then handed the cuffs back to Johann. He looked at the four men irritably. “Do you know why I returned early?” he asked. Before anyone could answer, he told them, “Because you were short on your payment.”

“What?” Johann exclaimed, “That can’t be! We paid you what you asked for!”

Stromberg shook his head. “You were a hundred marks short. I’m afraid this is the last time – “

“What do you mean?” Dieter cut in.

“I mean, I can’t do business with you anymore,” Stromberg snapped. “You don’t follow the rules, you don’t pay what you owe – so I’m cutting you off.”

“You can’t do that!” Johann exclaimed; then his eyes narrowed threateningly. “Have you forgotten who my father is?”

“No, I haven’t. Have _you_ forgotten what he’ll do to you if he finds out what you’ve been up to?” Stromberg shot back.

Johann fell silent, glaring angrily at the SS Major.

Stromberg turned his attention to Newkirk. “You’re a mess, Corporal,” he said, clucking his tongue while he looked the Englishman over. Besides the bruise on his cheek, Newkirk had another one forming on his abdomen, his knees looked red and swollen, and his wrists were chafed and bleeding slightly from the cuffs. 

Stromberg glared at the other Germans once more. Then he looked at Newkirk and pointed to his clothes. “Get dressed,” he said, “We’re leaving.”

Newkirk was only too happy to comply. Despite his injuries, he put his clothes on in almost record time and rejoined Stromberg, who had moved to the stairs. As they turned to go, Gunter called out, “Hey, this isn’t fair… I didn’t get my turn!”

Fritz smacked him on the back of the head. “Shut up!” he snarled.

Newkirk grinned; partly from Fritz’s reaction, but mostly from relief that he wasn’t going to have to find out what Gunter had planned for him. He followed Stromberg up the stairs, wincing from the pain in his knees as he climbed up. The major led him through the house and out to the car, nodding at the guard outside, who opened the door to the back seat. Newkirk got in; then moved over as Stromberg slid in next to him. The guard shut the door and climbed into the driver’s seat, and soon the car was on its way back to the SS facility. 

The trip started out in silence. After a few minutes, Stromberg looked over at Newkirk and asked, “How are you feeling, Corporal?”

Newkirk shot him a sideways glance. “Like a ruddy piece of meat.”

Stromberg smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” His smile faded and he said, “What I meant was, are you injured anywhere else?”

Newkirk glared at him for a moment. “Just what you saw, Major,” he replied tersely.

Stromberg nodded. “Good.”

Newkirk’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Why do you do business with those blokes, anyway?” 

Stromberg frowned. “Not that it’s any of your business, Corporal, but Johann’s father is a top SS General, which means Johann can afford to pay a high price for what he and his friends want. In the beginning, it worked out well; they got what they wanted, and we made a lot of money. But then Johann and a few of the others started to become violent with my prisoners, they haven’t been paying what they’re supposed to, and now it is costing me. I had hoped with you they would have behaved themselves, but I see now I can no longer trust them.”

Newkirk snorted in disgust. “Well, then, thanks for sending me in there as a guinea pig!” he spat sarcastically.

Stromberg eyed him irritably. “You still don’t get it, do you, Corporal? I can do whatever I want with you. You are my property.” 

Newkirk glared furiously at him. “You don’t own me…or Colonel Hogan, either. We’re not your ruddy slaves!”

Stromberg reached up and cupped Newkirk’s cheek gently. “Oh, yes you are,” he replied matter-of-factly, “And you will do what you’re told.” He stared into Newkirk’s angry eyes for a moment; then dropped his hand and glanced out the car window. “Ah, we’re home,” he said as the vehicle pulled up next to the SS building. 

The men got out of the car, and Stromberg – along with the guard – accompanied Newkirk to his cell, which was empty. “I see the colonel hasn’t returned yet,” Stromberg remarked; then looked at Newkirk and smiled slightly. “Won’t he be surprised when he sees you.”

“You mean angry,” Newkirk countered.

Stromberg shrugged. “It makes no difference to me. All right, Corporal, you know the drill; off with your clothes.”

Newkirk’s shoulders sagged. “Blimey, Major, couldn’t you let me keep ‘em on for a while longer?”

Stromberg shook his head ‘no’.

Newkirk sighed in frustration. He got undressed, wincing with the movement, and handed his clothes to Stromberg. Then he sat down on the cot, and held still while the guard chained up his ankle. The guard turned and headed out the door, Stromberg following. Just before the major shut the door, he glanced at Newkirk and said, “Don’t worry; I’m sure your lover will be back soon.” He grinned smugly at him and left.

Newkirk lay down gingerly on the cot and covered himself with the blanket. _Ah, Rob, I hope you’re havin’ a better night than I did,_ he thought as he stared out into the dark cell; waiting for Hogan to return.


	11. Going From Bad To Worse

Lieutenant Meyer eventually returned to the living room – Hogan in tow – and as the men took their seats, Meyer flashed a satisfied grin to both Major Klein and Colonel Lehmann. Klein smiled back; nodding in approval. The men sat and talked for a little while longer, and then finally it was time to go. 

The guards came to escort Hogan to the car. Just as Hogan was leaving, he tossed a glance at Meyer, who – unnoticed by the others in the room – gave him a quick wink. Hogan smiled inwardly; confidant that once Klink found out where he and Newkirk were, the German Colonel would be able to get them back to Stalag 13.

The ride back took a while, and Hogan found himself dozing off a few times. When they reached the SS facility, Hogan hopped out of the car and walked to his cell as fast as the guards would allow. He was eager to get back to Newkirk; to let him know he was okay. _That’s not the only reason, Rob, and you know it,_ he thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

The guards let him into the darkened cell and waited for him to undress; then took his clothes and left. Hogan hurried over to the sleeping form stretched out on the bed and, lifting a corner of the blanket, slid in next to him. He snaked an arm around Newkirk’s waist and snuggled closer.

Newkirk shifted and let out a groan. He opened his eyes and saw Hogan staring back at him. “Rob, you’re back,” he uttered quietly, “Sorry, I must have dozed off…”

“That’s okay, Peter,” Hogan replied, “And I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, that’s all right,” Newkirk said, a little more awake now. “’How did your meetin’ go?”

“Not too bad,” Hogan said, keeping his response vague. He’d figured out Stromberg probably had the cell bugged, and he wasn’t about to give away the conversation he’d had with Lieutenant Meyer. “Better than the evening I spent at General Schneider’s house.”

“That’s good to hear,” Newkirk smiled. He reached up to touch Hogan’s face.

Hogan caught a glimpse of Newkirk’s wrist and gasped. He grabbed the Englishman’s arm and stared closely at the raw, blood-flecked ring circling his wrist. “What happened?” he asked, worry evident in his voice. He peered closer and saw the bruise on Newkirk’s left cheek. His eyes flashed with anger. “Who did this to you?”

Newkirk took a deep breath. “Well, Rob, after you left, the major came by, and he…” He went on to tell Hogan everything that happened, finishing with waking up just a few minutes ago. Hogan’s expression grew darker and angrier as Newkirk talked, and by the time he was done, Hogan was positively livid.

“I’m gonna kill Stromberg!” he exclaimed, letting his rage take over, “He promised me he wouldn’t do that to you if I…” Suddenly he clamped his mouth shut; realizing what he was about to say.

“If you what?” Newkirk asked suspiciously.

Hogan sighed. “If I agreed to have sex with him,” he answered.

Newkirk’s eyes grew wide. “You agreed to have sex with him?” 

“No, I didn’t,” Hogan replied defensively, “He didn’t give me a chance to.” His expression hardened. “But I would have, if it meant not letting those bastards get their hands on you.”

Newkirk frowned. “Rob, you don’t have to protect me; I can take care of meself.”

Hogan reached up and ran his hand lightly over the bruise on Newkirk’s face. “No, you can’t…not when you don’t have a choice.”

“And you do?” Newkirk replied angrily. “You think I like seein’ you taken out of here night after bloody night, knowing a bunch of ruddy Krauts will be havin’ their way with you?”

Hogan heaved a sigh. “No, I don’t; and believe me; I don’t like it, either. But so far I haven’t gotten hurt…” His voice trailed off as his eyes traveled down Newkirk’s body, and saw the bruise on his abdomen. “I’m gonna kill him!” He exclaimed, his anger resurfacing.

_“We’re_ going to kill him,” Newkirk replied, determinedly. “Then we’ll make a break for it…” he shifted his foot and the chain connected to his ankle rattled. His face fell. “Oh, bloody hell, Rob, how are we going to get out of here?”

“I don’t know,” Hogan said aloud. He wrapped his arms around Newkirk and gently pulled him close. He put his mouth up to the Englishman’s ear and, whispering so softly that no listening device could pick it up, told Newkirk about his encounter with Lieutenant Meyer. He felt Newkirk’s cheek brush against his own as the corporal nodded in understanding. Then he leaned his head back and reached up; caressing the cheek that was uninjured. “Peter, I’m sorry you had to go through that tonight,” he murmured softly. “I’d give anything if I could have stopped it…”

“Not your fault, Rob,” Newkirk murmured back. “’Sides, I feel much better, now that you’re here.”

Hogan searched his eyes for a moment; then he kissed him; pressing his lips tenderly against Newkirk’s. 

Newkirk kissed him back. He latched onto Hogan’s arms briefly, holding them tight; then relaxed his grip and circled his arms around the colonel. They stayed that way for a while; eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

X X X X X X X X

Morning roll call came and went, and soon enough Kinch was down in the tunnel with Carter and LeBeau, discussing how they were going to infiltrate the SS facility where they believed Hogan and Newkirk were being held. Several scenarios were suggested and discarded, and they were all getting frustrated – wondering if they could come up with a workable plan – when the switchboard went off, indicating an incoming call to Klink’s office. Kinch went over and, putting on the headphones, made the connection to listen in. 

_“Colonel Klink speaking.”_

_“Colonel Klink, I am, uh… I am calling to let you know that the prisoners you are looking for – Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk – are being held in an SS facility run by a Major Stromberg.”_

_“They are? How do you know this? Who are you?”_

_“Uh…I’d rather not say. Please, just trust me…Major Stromberg has your prisoners.”_

Kinch heard a click on the other line, and knew the caller had hung up. He removed the headphones and turned to the other two men, who were looking at him impatiently. “Someone just called Klink to tell him that Major Stromberg has the colonel and Newkirk.”

“So, they _are_ there!” LeBeau exclaimed. “We need to go get them!”

“Yeah,” Carter’s eyes lit up, “We can slip out of here tonight, and then we can – “

“Hold it, fellas,” Kinch held up his hand. “Now that Klink knows where they are, he’ll send someone to go get them, so we don’t have to.”

LeBeau’s eyes widened. “You’re right, mon ami! It looks like our problem has been solved.”

The switchboard lit up again, this time the call was coming from Klink’s office. Kinch put the headphones back on and listened.

_“Hilda, get me Major Stromberg’s office.”_

_“This is Major Stromberg.”_

_“Major Stromberg? This is Colonel Klink, the Kommandant of Stalag 13. I was informed that you are holding two prisoners of mine…Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk. I would like to have them returned to my camp as soon as possible.”_

_“Colonel Klink, with all due respect, I think you have been misinformed. I don’t have any prisoners here by that name.”_

_“Are you sure, Major? I received a phone call from someone who told me you had my prisoners at your facility.”_

_“I’m afraid that person was mistaken. Can you tell me who it was who called you?”_

_“He didn’t leave his name. So, you don’t have Colonel Hogan or Corporal Newkirk there?”_

_“No, I don’t; I’m sorry. I do hope you find them, Colonel.”_

_“Thank you, Major. I hope so, too.”_

Kinch ripped the headphones off. He looked at LeBeau and Carter and spat angrily, “Major Stromberg’s lying…I know he’s got them!”

“What did he say?” Carter asked.

Kinch filled them in. When he was finished, he said, “It looks like it’s up to us to get them out of there.”

“Oui, but, how?” LeBeau replied in frustration.

“We need to find the man who called Klink in the first place; the one that told him Stromberg has them.” Kinch stated.

Carter and LeBeau nodded in agreement. Then Carter frowned and asked, “How are we going to do that?”

Kinch’s face fell. “I have no idea.”

X X X X X X X X 

Hogan and Newkirk were sound asleep when the door to the cell banged open and Stromberg barged in. “Get up!” he yelled, startling the two prisoners. Their eyes opened, and they both saw Stromberg standing there, glaring at them; a robe gripped in one of his hands. 

“What…what’s going on?” Hogan asked, yawning.

“Get up!” Stromberg shouted again, “Both of you!” 

Hogan blinked and removed his arms from around Newkirk. He peered closely at the Englishman and, now that he could see the extent of his injuries more clearly in the light of day, his anger from the previous night instantly returned. He looked at Stromberg and yelled, “Go to hell!” 

Stromberg motioned to the four guards that had entered the cell with him. Two of them walked over and grabbed Hogan, yanking him to his feet. They quickly pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed his wrists; then held onto him while the other two guards yanked Newkirk roughly off the bed. As they pulled him to his feet, pain shot through his knees, and he groaned loudly. 

Hogan winced; he hadn’t seen how badly swollen and bruised Newkirk’s knees were last night. He twisted his head to glare at Stromberg. “Leave him alone! Haven’t you done enough to him?”

“I didn’t do that to him,” Stromberg shot back, “In fact, if I hadn’t gotten him away from those clients when I did, he would be in much worse shape than he is now.”

Hogan’s eyes narrowed. “He shouldn’t have even been there in the first place! You told me – “

“Plans change, Colonel,” Stromberg cut in. “Surely you know that.”

“Well, if you think I’m going to agree to do anything with you now, you’re sorely mistaken,” Hogan retorted.

Stromberg’s expression darkened. “I don’t need your permission.” He nodded at one of the guards who was holding Newkirk, and the man crouched down and unlocked the manacle on the corporal’s ankle. Then Stromberg tossed the robe he was holding to Newkirk. “Put it on,” he ordered.

“Where are you taking him?” Hogan shouted, pulling at the hands that were restraining him. 

“It’s none of your business,” Stromberg answered curtly. He turned and headed for the door. The two men guarding Newkirk grabbed him and followed the major out. 

Stromberg took a few steps along the hall, and opened the door next to the cell. He motioned for the guards to take Newkirk into the small room first; then he entered. “You may go,” he told the guards, who then left; shutting the door behind them.

Newkirk stared, wide-eyed, through the two-way mirror. He was looking into their cell, and the two guards that had been left watching Hogan had un-cuffed one of his wrists and forced him to lie down on the bed, on his stomach. They tossed the cuff around one of the bars of the headboard, and re-attached it to his wrist. Then they left the cell; leaving him like that.

“What are you planning to do to him?” Newkirk asked angrily.

Stromberg laid his hand on Newkirk’s shoulder, and the Englishman flinched. “Your Colonel has been a bad boy and needs to be punished,” the major said. “I brought you in here so you could watch.” He leaned in close. “I would advise you to pay close attention; next time it will be you in there.” He grinned malevolently; then turned and left the room.

A minute later, Newkirk saw Stromberg enter the cell. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, and started to talk to Hogan. Newkirk heard his voice coming through a speaker on the wall next to the mirror, and he listened intently as he stared worriedly into the room. He suddenly remembered what Hogan had told him about the French corporal when they first arrived, and his worry turned to dread. _Bloody hell! I’ve got to stop him!_ But there was nothing he could do.

X X X X X X X X

“So, Colonel,” Stromberg said after he’d taken a seat, “You must have some idea what’s about to happen.”

“Where’s Newkirk?” Hogan demanded.

“If you must know, he’s watching us at this very moment.” Stromberg looked at the mirror and waved.

Hogan tugged at the handcuffs; then let out a sigh. “Why are you doing this?” he asked, almost resignedly. “I won’t be any use to you dead.”

Stromberg smiled. “My dear Colonel, I’m not going to kill you; I’m just teaching you a lesson.” He reached up and stroked the back of Hogan’s head. “I received a call from Colonel Klink this morning, asking me if I had two of his prisoners.”

“You did?” Hogan replied, trying to sound mildly surprised.

“Yes, I did. Now, how do you suppose someone found out I was holding you and Newkirk here?”

“Beats me.” 

Stromberg slid his hand slowly down Hogan’s back. “Come now, Colonel, we both know you told one of the contacts last night. I spoke with Colonel Lehmann, and from his description of the evening, there’s only one person you could have asked to call Colonel Klink for you – that nice Lieutenant Meyer.” 

Hogan’s gut tightened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But don’t worry,” Stromberg continued, “We’ll take care of him. In the meantime, you need to be punished, so you won’t do something like that again.”

“Why would I?” Hogan retorted, “I bet Klink’s already sending someone to take us back to Stalag 13.”

Stromberg’s hand reached Hogan’s buttocks, and came to rest. “Oh, I’m afraid that won’t be happening. In fact, I told him he must have been misinformed; I don’t have any of his prisoners.”

Hogan felt his stomach twist into a knot. “You what?” he exclaimed, “Why would you do that?”

“Because you belong to me!” Stromberg shouted. “I’m not about to let you go…you’re worth too much to me, now.”

“Klink’ll find out,” Hogan replied angrily, “He’s a very suspicious and dangerous man. And when he does, you’re going to be in a world of trouble.”

Stromberg laughed. “Colonel, I spoke with Klink just this morning. Do you really expect me to believe that he’s dangerous?”

“I was hoping you would,” Hogan mumbled.

“Ah, Colonel Hogan, you are certainly the most entertaining prisoner I’ve had,” Stromberg said, still grinning. Then his face grew serious, “And the biggest trouble-maker. I can’t have you drawing attention to my operation, now, can I?” He raised his hand and smacked Hogan’s butt cheek hard; then pulled his hand away, satisfied to see the red mark he’d made. “I dislike doing this to an officer, but you need to learn to behave.”

Stromberg got up and went around to the end of the bed. He stripped off his clothes and climbed on top of Hogan; leaning in until his mouth was just behind the colonel’s ear. “This is going to hurt you much more than it will me,” he whispered. Then he rose up and positioned himself behind Hogan, stroked his erection briefly and, after spreading the colonel’s legs apart, grabbed Hogan’s hips and thrust his cock forcefully into him. 

Hogan yelped; he was tight, and with no lubrication, the intensity of the pain startled him. Stromberg showed no mercy; pounding into him as hard as he could. He pulled out almost completely, just to slam into him again. Hogan grit his teeth, trying not to cry out, but a few loud groans managed to get through. 

Stromberg took his time, working up a sweat, making it last as long as possible. Hogan was sweating, too; more from the pain than the exertion. At last Stromberg climaxed; digging his fingers into the flesh on Hogan’s hips and exhaling loudly. Despite the pain, Hogan felt the major’s cock shudder and jerk inside him. Then Stromberg pulled out, and Hogan let out another groan; his backside was raw and wet. 

Stromberg climbed off him and got dressed. As he was buckling his belt, he commented, “I do hope you’ve learned your lesson, Colonel.”

Hogan just glared at him.

Stromberg walked over and leaned down, looking intensely into Hogan’s eyes. He placed his hand on Hogan’s cheek and said, “Next time I’ll do this to your corporal; you might want to keep that in mind.” Then he straightened up and headed for the door without a backward glance.

X X X X X X X X

On the other side of the mirror, Newkirk was beside himself; watching in horror as Stromberg raped Hogan. He had his hands plastered to the glass, and found himself occasionally yelling out –“No! Leave him alone!” – even though he knew the major couldn’t hear him. It was killing him not to be able to do anything to stop Stromberg. 

Finally it was over, and after Stromberg left, the door to the room Newkirk was in opened, and the guards came and escorted him back to the cell. “Rob!” he called out, hurrying over to Hogan and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He eyed the guards impatiently as they first unlocked the cuffs on the colonel’s wrists, and then fastened the manacle back onto his own ankle. Once they’d left, he began to look Hogan over. He noticed a smear of blood on his butt, and some more blood staining the bed underneath him, and he winced. 

Hogan moaned, and rolled onto his side. Newkirk looked into his pain-filled eyes, and his gut tightened into a knot. He took off the robe that he was still wearing – the guards hadn’t confiscated it for once – and used it to wipe the sweat from Hogan’s face. “Rob,” he said again, “Rob, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop him…”

“Not your fault,” Hogan replied. He reached out and grabbed Newkirk’s arm. “Peter, just…come here.”

Newkirk lay down on the bed facing Hogan and wrapped his arms around him. Hogan reciprocated; circling his arms around Newkirk and burying his face in the crook of the Englishman’s neck. Newkirk soon felt a slight wetness on his neck and just held him. After a while, Hogan leaned his head back and looked at Newkirk; his eyes glistening with moisture. “God, it hurts,” he mumbled.

Newkirk reached up and stroked Hogan’s cheek. “Ah, Rob, I…blimey, I wish there was somethin’ I could do…”

Hogan forced a smile. “You are, Peter…you are.” He grimaced as a wave of intense pain shot through his bottom; then a look of determination flashed in his eyes. “We are going to get out of here, and when we do, we’re not leaving Stromberg alive.”

Newkirk nodded, equally determined. “I’m with you, Rob. I’ll strangle him with me bare hands, if necessary.”

Hogan gazed intensely into Newkirk’s eyes. His face suddenly filled with emotion and he murmured quietly, “I love you.”

Newkirk smiled slightly. “I love you, too,” he uttered, his own eyes mirroring the look in Hogan’s. He leaned in and gently kissed him; then snuggled a little closer and held him in his arms, comforting him as much as he could through the pain. They stayed like that for a long time.


	12. A Lucky Break

Lieutenant Meyer had just returned from his lunch break at work, when Major Klein called him into his office. The major didn’t look very happy, and Meyer had a feeling he was in trouble. He closed the door, sat down in the chair in front of Klein’s desk, and waited for the major to reprimand him for whatever it was he must have done wrong. 

Klein continued to study the paperwork on his desk for another minute or so; then looked up at Meyer with annoyance. “While you were at lunch, I received a call from Colonel Lehmann,” he announced. “He wants to see you this afternoon.”

Meyer swallowed hard. “About what, Major?”

“He didn’t go into detail, but it has something to do with last night.” Klein glared at him. “If you did anything to jeopardize our little arrangement with Colonel Lehmann, you’re going to be in very big trouble.”

“I didn’t, Major!” Meyer exclaimed defensively. “I swear!”

Klein eyed him skeptically. “You better be right. In any case, he wants you to be at his house at 1600 hours.”

“Yes, sir,” Meyer muttered.

Klein studied him for a few more moments. At last he said, “All right, get back to work.” 

“Yes, sir.” Meyer turned to leave. As he walked out the door, Klein added:

“And don’t be late for your meeting with Colonel Lehmann!”

“I won’t, Major,” Meyer called back as he shut the door. He started to head to the records room where he worked, when he suddenly changed his mind and made a beeline for the door that led outside. He went to his car and got in; then took off for Stalag 13.

X X X X X X X X

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were sitting around the table in the common room of the barracks, still trying to come up with a workable plan, when Sergeant Olsen, who was watching at the door, informed them a car had arrived in camp, and was stopping in front of the Kommandantur. The three men got up and crowded around Olsen, trying to get a good look at the visitor. They saw a young Lieutenant climb out of the car and head up the stairs – going to Klink’s office, no doubt – and they quickly turned around and hurried to Hogan’s quarters to set up the coffee pot receiver.

X X X X X X X X

Meyer walked into the outer office and, seeing no one there, went up and knocked on Klink’s door. When he heard, “Come in,” he opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed a balding officer wearing a monocle sitting at a desk, crouched over some paperwork, and he cleared his throat and asked, “Colonel Klink?”

Klink looked up and replied impatiently, “Yes, what is it, Lieutenant…?”

“Meyer, sir.”

“What do you want, Lieutenant Meyer?”

Now that he was here, Meyer didn’t know exactly what to say. “Well, sir, I’m the one who called you this morning about Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk – “

“Ah,” Klink cut in, “I thought your voice sounded familiar.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“Well, sir, I, uh, just wanted to know if you happened to call Major Stromberg about what I told you.”

“Yes, I did,” Klink replied, annoyance creeping into his voice, “And do you know what he told me, Lieutenant?”

“What, Colonel?”

“He told me that he didn’t have any prisoners there by that name. What do you have to say to that?”

Meyer took a deep breath. “Colonel, I’m telling you, he does have them; I know he does!”

Klink scowled. “Then why would he tell me he doesn’t?”

Meyer tugged at his collar. “Well, sir, I, uh, can’t say…”

Klink slapped his hand on the desk. He glared at Meyer and shouted, “All right, Lieutenant, I don’t know what game you’re playing, but I won’t stand for it, do you hear me? Now, I suggest you go back to wherever you came from, or I will find out where you work and report you to your superior!”

Meyer’s eyes grew wide. “Ye…yes, sir,” he stammered and hurried out of the office. 

X X X X X X X X

As the conversation filtered into Hogan’s quarters through the receiver, Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were all throwing surprised glances at each other. When it sounded like Meyer was leaving, Kinch looked at the two men and said, “You know what to do.”

They both nodded; then bolted for the door. They got outside just before Meyer and, quickly putting some distance between each other, began tossing a football back and forth. 

Meyer exited the Kommandantur and was approaching his car, when he saw two prisoners playing catch. One of them made a pass in his direction, and the other –a young American Sergeant – ran over, shouting, “I got it!” He wasn’t looking where he was going and ran right into Meyer; knocking them both down. The sergeant looked at him with surprise, and jumped to his feet. He reached his hand down to help him up, muttering, “Geez, sir, I’m really sorry! Are you okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Meyer took the offered hand and let the sergeant pull him up. “You didn’t hurt me; I’m all right,” he said as he brushed the dirt off his uniform.

A few of the guards had rushed over by then; their rifles aimed at Carter. Meyer held up his hand. “It’s all right; just an accident,” he told them, “Nothing to worry about.”

The guards hesitated only a moment; then they backed off. Once they had returned to their duties, Carter smiled at the man and said, “Thanks, Lieutenant. The guards have been a little trigger happy ever since Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk escaped.”

Meyer eyed him for a moment. If he couldn’t get Klink to listen, at least he could let Hogan’s fellow prisoners know. “Those men you just mentioned; Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk…they didn’t escape,” he said. 

Carter’s eyes widened with surprise. “They didn’t? Gee, sir, do you know where they are? We sure do miss ‘em around here, boy,” he leaned in closer to Meyer, “You know, Colonel Hogan is like a father to me…” His voice trailed off when he saw the smile form on Meyer’s face.

“I can believe that, Sergeant.”

“Carter smiled back. “So, do you know where he is? And Newkirk, too?”

Meyer sighed. “Yes, I do, but I don’t seem to be able to help them.” Fear flickered across his eyes, and he mumbled, “I can’t even help myself.”

Carter’s brow furrowed. “Are you in trouble, sir?”

Meyer stared at him. The sergeant’s concern seemed genuine, and he found himself replying, “Yes…as a matter of fact, I’m in big trouble.”

“Maybe I can help.”

Meyer raised an eyebrow. “How could you help me? You’re a prisoner here!”

“You might be surprised,” Carter answered cryptically. “But first, can you tell me where the colonel and Newkirk are?”

Meyer sighed. “All right; I don’t think it matters if you know. They’re being held by the SS, in a facility run by an SS Major; Major Stromberg.” 

“Oh. Well, does Major Stromberg know they’re prisoners here?”

“Of course he does!” Meyer snorted in disgust. “But he’s not about to give them up; they’re too valuable…” He trailed off, realizing what he’d been about to say.

“Too valuable? How?” Carter asked, looking confused.

“Uh, I can’t say,” Meyer muttered. “But Stromberg’s boss knows I tried to help them by telling your Kommandant where they are, and now he wants to see me.” A look of dread flashed across his face.

“Gee, that doesn’t sound good,” Carter remarked with sympathy.

“It isn’t,” Meyer replied; then added, “Still think you can help me?” 

“Yes, but you’ll have to trust me.”

Meyer scrutinized his face, wondering if the man was trying to play some cruel, sick joke on him. But he looked sincere, and there was something else; something that made him believe the sergeant was telling the truth. “All right, let’s say I trust you. How are you going to help me?”

Carter leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice. “After you leave here, you’ll see a dirt road on the right; about a mile or so up. Take it; it leads to an abandoned farmhouse. Wait there for thirty minutes, and someone will show up who can help you.”

Meyer eyed him skeptically. “How would you know about an abandoned farmhouse there? This sounds like some kind of trick – “

“Please, sir,” Carter cut in, “I promise, I’m telling you the truth…please, just trust me!” he implored.

Meyer noticed the guards starting to look in their direction again, and he sighed. “All right, I don’t suppose it will hurt anything to check out an abandoned farmhouse. But if this _is_ a trick, you’re going to be in more trouble than I am; understand, Sergeant?” 

Carter nodded. “I understand, sir,” Carter replied. “You better get going now, before someone around here starts getting suspicious.”

Meyer was about to respond, when he thought better of it and turned to head for his car. He got in and drove for the gate, sparing a glance in his rearview mirror. He saw the sergeant he’d been talking to only a moment ago walking casually toward one of the barracks, and inwardly shook his head. _Whatever happens,_ he thought to himself, _that prisoner can’t be more dangerous than Colonel Lehmann!_

X X X X X X X X

As Meyer drove out of camp, Carter met up with LeBeau, who was waiting for him at the door to the barracks, and they went inside. Kinch was standing just inside the door, and Carter quickly filled him and LeBeau in on the conversation he’d had with Meyer, as well as the instructions he’d given the lieutenant.

“Good job, Andrew,” Kinch said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’ll go contact the Underground and have a couple of agents pick him up at the farmhouse. As soon as it’s dark, they can bring him here.”

LeBeau frowned. “What do you think he meant by saying they were too valuable? Valuable to who? And for what?”

Carter shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

X X X X X X X X

While Carter was trying to convince Meyer to trust him, Hogan and Newkirk were still lying next to each other back in their cell. Hogan’s bottom was raw and sore, but the pain had subsided to a dull ache. After checking him over again, Newkirk was relieved to find that Hogan’s wound hadn’t bled that much, after all.

Stromberg arrived just then, along with two of his guards; one of whom was holding a robe. The two men on the bed glanced disdainfully in his direction, and he smiled at them. “You appear to be feeling better, Colonel,” he remarked, “I’m glad.”

“Why? What do you care?” Hogan retorted angrily.

Stromberg sighed. “Colonel, you are still my property, not to mention my best money-maker. I can’t have you out of commission too long, now, can I?”

“He’s not your bleedin’ property!” Newkirk spat, glaring at Stromberg.

“You better watch your mouth, Corporal,” Stromberg replied, frowning at him, “Or I will punish you the way I did your Colonel.” He paused for a moment; then a cruel grin formed on his face, “And trust me, I won’t be so gentle with you.”

Newkirk was about to tell him what he could go do with himself, when Hogan’s hand clamped over his mouth. “That won’t be necessary,” Hogan said, “He’ll watch what he says from now on.” He glanced at Newkirk. “Won’t you, Peter?”

Newkirk could see by Hogan’s expression it wasn’t a question; it was an order. He nodded resignedly, and Hogan removed his hand.

Stromberg smiled approvingly. “Another reason I need you, Colonel – to keep your man in line.”

“I’ll keep him in line, as long as you keep your hands off him,” Hogan shot back.

“Touché,” Stromberg replied. “And now,” he continued, “I think showers are in order.” He nodded at the guard who had the robe, and the man tossed it at Hogan. “You first, Colonel. You need to get yourself cleaned up; I don’t want you getting an infection.”

Hogan’s eyes shot daggers at him. “You wouldn’t have to worry about that if you hadn’t raped me, you bastard!”

Stromberg’s eyes narrowed threateningly. “Then just don’t make me do it again.”

Hogan glared at him for a few more moments. Then he got up slowly, wincing from the movement, and put on the robe. One of the guards picked up the robe that they’d left with Newkirk earlier, and, together with the other guard, escorted Hogan out. Stromberg flashed a smug grin at Newkirk; then turned and followed. 

Once in the bathroom, Hogan stripped and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it; then, soaping up his body liberally, scrubbed himself clean. He had to be gentle with his backside, and when the soap and water hit the sore area, it stung so bad he nearly yelped. But he gritted his teeth and endured the pain; and when he finally finished and stepped out of the shower, he was feeling much better.

The guards took him back to the cell; then whisked Newkirk away. He noticed that the mattress on the bed had been switched out for a clean one, and there was a freshly laundered blanket folded neatly on top. 

While he waited for Newkirk to return, Hogan sat down gingerly on the bed. He couldn’t stay that way for long and ended up lying on his side, but not before he grabbed the blanket and shook it out to unfold it; then pulled it over himself as he stretched out on the bed. He thought about the telephone call that Klink had made that morning, and inwardly smiled. Stromberg may have convinced the Kommandant that he wasn’t holding him or Newkirk, but Kinch wasn’t easily fooled. And he was certain his radioman would have been listening in on the phone conversation. Maybe now that his men back at camp knew where they were, it was just a matter of time before they were rescued from Stromberg’s ‘House of Whores’. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying to figure out a way for him and Newkirk to escape on their own. 

When Newkirk returned, the guards chained him up – as usual – then took the robe and left. Hogan smiled and lifted one side of the blanket, and Newkirk crawled in next to him. 

“I take it you’re feelin’ better, Rob,” he remarked as he slid his arms around him.

“Yeah; the shower helped.” Hogan said. “How are you feeling, Peter?” he asked, glancing at the bruises Newkirk was still sporting from the previous evening.

“Oh, I’m all right,” Peter replied, dismissing Hogan’s concern. 

Hogan raised his eyebrow skeptically, but didn’t comment. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Newkirk’s cheek; then moved his mouth close to his ear and quietly breathed; “Kinch must have heard.” Once again he felt Newkirk’s cheek brush his as the Englishman nodded ever so slightly. Hogan leaned back and gazed momentarily into Newkirk’s eyes. Then he slid his hand around to the Englishman’s back, pulled him close and pressed his lips to Newkirk’s. 

Newkirk responded, and the kiss quickly became heated; their tongues intertwining, matching each other’s movements. Hogan gently pushed Newkirk until he was on his back, keeping their lips locked together, and ended up lying half on top of him. He ran his hand slowly down Newkirk’s chest, deftly skirting around the bruise on his abdomen, letting his hand eventually come to rest on Newkirk’s cock. The Englishman was already hard, and Hogan smiled slightly against Newkirk’s mouth. 

Hogan wrapped his hand around Newkirk’s cock and continued to kiss him, while slowly stroking his erection. Newkirk let out a small moan and tightened his hold on the colonel. Hogan broke away from Newkirk’s mouth, and shifted slightly; then began to bend down, when Newkirk – mindful that Hogan was still recovering, himself – stopped him with a hand. 

“Rob, you don’t have to…” he breathed in a low, husky voice.

Hogan gazed back at him. “I want to, Peter,” he replied, his eyes full of desire and emotion. He resumed moving his head down until his face was inches over Newkirk’s crotch, and flicked his tongue across the head of his penis. Newkirk exhaled loudly, reaching down and burying his fingers in the colonel’s thick, black hair. Hogan began to lick him; running his tongue up and down the shaft, going lower, licking his testicles, moving back up and taking Newkirk’s cock in his mouth. He started slow; then began to speed up. When Newkirk moaned, he removed his mouth and began licking again; already knowing how to drive the Englishman crazy. He alternated between licking and sucking until Newkirk begged for release. Then he wrapped his mouth around Newkirk’s cock and sucked him hard and fast, and within seconds he heard Newkirk exhale heavily, while his own mouth filled with hot fluid. 

Hogan waited a few moments; then pulled his mouth off Newkirk’s throbbing penis and swallowed. He rose up and lay down next to Newkirk, tossing his arm across the man’s chest.

“Blimey, Rob, you really know how to do me,” Newkirk uttered as he sighed in contentment.

Hogan smiled. “You’re no slouch, yourself, you know.”

Newkirk turned towards him. “You think so, do you?” he said, a hint of mischief in his voice. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of Hogan’s neck; then leaned in and kissed him. Hogan covered Newkirk’s hand with his own briefly; then he grabbed Newkirk’s wrist and pulled his hand down, bringing it to his crotch, letting Newkirk feel how hard he was. 

Newkirk circled his fingers around Hogan’s cock and began stroking him. He moved his lips to Hogan’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin, eliciting a breathy sigh from the colonel. He let go of Hogan’s cock and started to push him onto his back, when the colonel stopped him. 

“No, Peter,” he whispered, “Use your hand...” His voice trailed off as his lips brushed Newkirk’s.

Newkirk smiled. He wrapped his fingers once again around Hogan’s erection, and kissed him passionately. Hogan moaned and slid his hand up behind Newkirk’s head, twisting his fingers in the Englishman’s hair. Newkirk kissed him and stroked him; moving his hand faster and faster, until Hogan suddenly pulled away from his mouth and inhaled loudly, his penis jerking and shuddering in Newkirk’s hand. “Ah, Peter,” he uttered quietly as Newkirk let go, “You’re very good at that.”

Newkirk smirked. “I’ve had a bit o’ practice.”

Hogan flashed him a lopsided grin. They lay there comfortably in each other’s arms, letting their minds drift, letting their worries go for a little while. Hogan wondered briefly if and when Kinch and the other guys would be able to rescue them; then he put it out of his mind for the present and concentrated on relaxing and just enjoying this quiet time with Newkirk. They’d have time enough later to worry.


	13. The Race Is On

Lieutenant Meyer found the abandoned farmhouse with no trouble. He parked his car and sat; having already decided to wait at least twenty minutes. After fifteen minutes had passed, he started to wonder if this had been some kind of joke, after all. Craning his neck out the car window, he glanced in every direction, searching for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. He leaned back against the seat and sighed. _This is crazy,_ he thought to himself, _no one’s coming._

He reached up to turn the ignition key, when he heard a car approaching on the dirt road. It pulled up behind him and stopped, and two men got out. As they walked up to his car, Meyer suddenly realized that coming here might not have been a good idea. One of the men stopped next to his window and asked, “Lieutenant Meyer?”

“Yes,” Meyer replied apprehensively. “Who are you?”

“My name is Karl,” he stated; then gestured to the other man, “And that is Friedrich. We are here to help you.”

Meyer’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “How is this possible? How could a prisoner of war send you out here to meet with me?”

“In war, many things are possible,” Karl replied mysteriously. He grabbed the door handle and opened the driver’s side door. “Please sir, come with us.”

Meyer eyed him warily. “And if I refuse?”

Quick as a flash, the two men produced guns and aimed them at the lieutenant. Meyer swallowed hard. “I see,” he muttered.

Karl waved his gun at him, and Meyer got out of the car. Friedrich approached and quickly frisked him; then the two men led the lieutenant to their car and gestured for him to get in. Reluctantly Meyer climbed into the back seat, Friedrich slid in next to him, and Karl took the wheel. 

As the car sped away, Meyer asked, “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Friedrich answered.

Meyer sighed; somehow, he’d expected that response. He raised an eyebrow at Friedrich. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me.”

Friedrich’s expression remained unreadable. “We are.”

Meyer glanced at his watch and looked back at Friedrich. “Well, whatever you’re planning, it better not take too long. I have an appointment with someone at four o’clock this afternoon.”

Friedrich’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You’re going to miss it.”

X X X X X X X X

Evening arrived, and Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were already down in the tunnel, anxiously awaiting their visitors. They didn’t have long to wait. Karl and Friedrich appeared from the direction of the tunnel’s emergency entrance; Meyer in tow. “You still haven’t told me where you’re taking me,” Meyer was saying as they approached, “I hope you know you made me miss a very important meeting…” As they led Meyer into the main room, the lieutenant’s voice trailed off, and his eyes widened with shock. 

The three POWs grinned at each other; they’d seen that reaction from people many times.

“Welcome to Stalag 13, Lieutenant,” Kinch said, stepping up to greet him.

“I…I can’t believe it!” Meyer exclaimed, his eyes wandering around the underground room, “This is fantastic!”

“Glad you like it,” Kinch replied, “Because you’re going to be our guest here for a few days.”

Meyer’s eyes locked on Kinch’s, as if just now noticing him. “What?”

“Oh, but don’t worry, sir,” Carter piped up, walking over to stand next to Kinch, “We’ll take good care of you.”

“Oui,” LeBeau joined in, “And then you will be on your way to England.”

“I… What?” Meyer repeated, his eyes growing even wider. 

Carter tilted his head curiously. “Well, sir, you said you were in trouble, didn’t you? So we’re helping you by getting you out of Germany, see? Only thing is; you’re gonna have to work for the Allies when you get to London…if you don’t want to end up in a POW camp, that is.” 

Meyer blinked and shook his head vigorously. “No, I have to go to work tomorrow; I’ll get in big trouble if I don’t show up…” Suddenly he gasped. “Oh, no…Major Klein’s going to kill me; I never showed up for that meeting with Colonel Lehmann!”

Carter tried again. “Don’t you get it, sir?” he explained calmly, “You don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re going to London.”

“London? But…but how…” Meyer stammered.

“You let us worry about that,” Kinch said. He cocked an eyebrow and added, “Unless you want to stay in Germany…”

It finally sunk in what Kinch was telling him, and Meyer stared at him for a moment. “You can really get me out of Germany?” 

Kinch nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Meyer continued to stare at Kinch as he weighed his options. He could stay here and face an angry boss, who treated him badly and forced him to do things he didn’t want to do; who wouldn’t think twice about turning him in as a homosexual if he didn’t obey. Or, he could go to London, and live someplace where no one knew about him, perhaps even help the Allies win the war – which he’d become convinced by now they would – and get rid of the man who’d started this whole mess once and for all. It didn’t take him long to decide. 

“All right,” he nodded slowly, “I’ll go. I have no reason to stay.”

Kinch smiled. “Good choice.” He glanced at Karl and Friedrich and said, “Thanks fellas, you can go now.”

The two men nodded and, with a quick wave goodbye, turned and left; going out the way they came.

Kinch looked back at Meyer. “Now that you’re here, sir, we need you to help us with something.”

Meyer, finding himself suddenly relieved at the turn of events, smiled and asked, “What can I do for you?”

LeBeau stepped up next to Carter and said, “You can tell us what is going on with Le Colonel and Newkirk. Why won’t that SS Major let them go?”

Meyer glanced at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. “Why do you want to know?” he hedged.

“Because we’re gonna rescue them,” Carter stated matter-of-factly, “And the more we know about what’s going on, the easier it’ll be.”

Meyer raised an eyebrow. “How are you going to rescue them?” he asked skeptically. “You’re in a prison camp!”

“We got _you_ here, didn’t we?” Kinch said.

Meyer opened his mouth to reply; then quickly shut it. There was obviously a lot more going on around here than he thought – or would probably ever know, for that matter. “Yes, you did,” he finally muttered.

Kinch sighed. “Look, Lieutenant, all we want is to get Colonel Hogan and Newkirk back. They’re a big part of our operation, here – “

“And our friends,” Carter interrupted.

Kinch nodded, “And our friends,” he repeated. “We need to know what’s going on.”

Meyer debated for a moment; then let out a big sigh. “All right, I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to like it. Major Stromberg and his boss, Colonel Lehmann, are running a… a brothel out of Lehmann’s house.”

Carter’s brow furrowed in confusion. “A what?”

LeBeau rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you ever heard of prostitutes, Carter?” 

“What? Of course I have!” Carter replied, somewhat flustered. 

“Well, a brothel is a place you go to have sex with them,” LeBeau explained.

Carter’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he replied, his cheeks turning red. 

Kinch glanced at them impatiently. He turned back to Meyer and asked, “So, what’s that got to do with the colonel and Newkirk?” 

Meyer let out another sigh. “They’re the prostitutes.”

The room went dead silent. Hogan’s men stared wide-eyed at Meyer, wondering if they’d heard him right. At last Carter spoke up.

“What do you mean? How can they be…uh, prostitutes? They’re men!”

“Some men prefer that,” Meyer commented.

“Mon Dieu!” exclaimed LeBeau, finding his voice.

Kinch’s expression darkened. “All right, what the hell is going on?”

“Just what I told you,” Meyer replied. “Lehmann sets up the clients and invites them to his home; then Stromberg brings over one or more prisoners from his facility, and they’re forced to have sex with them.” 

“You can’t be serious!” LeBeau said, his face still registering shock and disbelief.

Meyer nodded. “I’m very serious. And they’re getting top marks for your Colonel Hogan, too. That’s why they won’t let him go.” 

Kinch’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Wait, how do you know all this?”

Meyer swallowed hard. “My boss, Major Klein, dragged me over to Colonel Lehmann’s house last night – he didn’t want to go by himself – and Stromberg sent Colonel Hogan over to, uh, service us.”

Kinch was becoming dangerously angry by now. “And did he?” he growled through clenched teeth.

“Yes,” Meyer replied.

Without warning, Kinch walked up and, grabbing the front of Meyer’s shirt, leaned in until his face was inches from the lieutenant’s. He raised his fist and shouted, “You had sex with our Colonel?”

Meyer’s eyes popped wide with fear. He opened his mouth and started babbling, “No! I didn’t! Major Klein did, but I didn’t want to, so I took Colonel Hogan to the guest room and we talked; I swear, that’s all! He asked me to call Colonel Klink, which I did, but all that did was get me in trouble…please, you have to believe me!”

Kinch glared at him for a moment. Then he lowered his fist and released his grip on Meyer’s shirt. “All right, I believe you,” he said, but there was still anger in his voice. 

Meyer stepped back and took in a few deep breaths; grateful Kinch had listened to him. He wasn’t eager to be on the business end of the tall sergeant’s wrath; after seeing that look in the man’s eyes, he knew he probably wouldn’t have survived!

Carter, who was looking thoroughly confused by now, asked, “I don’t get it; how can two men have sex with each other? I mean, how is it…done?” 

LeBeau sighed in frustration. “Do you really want me to explain it to you, Carter?”

Kinch whirled on him. “Explain it later, Louis. Right now we need to come up with a plan to rescue them; and the sooner the better!”

“You’re right, mon ami,” LeBeau replied, his own anger surfacing. “Those filthy Boche! How could they do that?”

“For the money,” Meyer stated. “They get paid a lot for their services.” He frowned and added, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they also ‘take advantage’ of the prisoners themselves, once in a while.”

“Geez, that’s terrible!” Carter exclaimed, “Using the colonel like that…and Newkirk, too!” He looked at Kinch. “How are we gonna get them out of there?”

Kinch sighed heavily. He was so furious; he was having trouble thinking straight. Men using other men like that…just thinking about it made his stomach turn. As he stared back at Carter, an idea suddenly formed in his brain, and he nodded slightly. “I’ll tell you how,” he said; then he reached up and placed his hand on Carter’s shoulder, “And a lot’s gonna depend on you, Andrew.”

X X X X X X X X

Newkirk was sitting up on the bed, leaning his back against the wall, his legs under the blanket, with a corner of it draped across his lap. He was being careful not to bump Hogan, who had fallen asleep and was now curled up on the bed underneath the rest of the blanket. He didn’t want to disturb him; he figured Hogan could use the rest.

As Newkirk sat there, staring out into the cell, he thought about everything they’d gone through so far; since Stromberg had gotten a hold of them. He was still furious with the Major for what he did to Hogan, and he didn’t know how much longer he could put up with being forced to have sex with men – for a price – or watch Hogan have to go through that, too. _Bloody Stromberg; using us as prostitutes! If only I had me pencil sharpener, I’d cut off his ruddy nuts!_ Picturing that brought a smile to his face. 

He turned his thoughts to the guys back at camp. Now that Kinch, LeBeau and Carter knew where they were, it was only a matter of time, wasn’t it? They’d surely come to rescue him and Hogan. The question was; how were they going to do it? Stromberg would never fall for phony transfer papers, and storming the facility would be just plain suicide. Still, he knew his mates, if there was a way to get them out, they would find it. He wished he or Hogan could come up with an escape plan of their own, but nothing they thought of would work. _Not with me leg chained to the ruddy wall!_

Well, if the guys did manage to rescue them, he wondered if Hogan would tell them what Stromberg had been using them for. He tried to picture their expressions upon finding out, and inwardly winced. No, maybe it would be better if they didn’t know – just like it would be better if they didn’t know about his and Hogan’s relationship. He really was in love with him, and he was certain Hogan felt the same about him. _Who’d have thought the gov’nor and I would end up together, like this?_ He looked over at the sleeping form on the bed and smiled. 

The door to the cell opened just then, and Stromberg sauntered in. He smiled at Newkirk and said, “I see your colonel is resting; that blow job he gave you must have worn him out.”

Newkirk glared at him. “More like what you did to him this mornin’.”

“Perhaps,” Stromberg replied. He looked at the American and called loudly, “Colonel Hogan, it’s time to wake up. I have something to tell you that concerns both you and Corporal Newkirk.”

Hogan blinked his eyes open and gazed indifferently at Stromberg. “Yeah, what is it?” he uttered, not even making an attempt to sit up. 

“My, don’t you seem apathetic this evening,” Stromberg remarked; then he shrugged. “No matter. I was going to tell you that I had planned to give you tomorrow off; I thought you could use more time to recuperate – “

“How thoughtful of you,” Hogan interjected sarcastically.

“But it looks like you’ll be working tomorrow night, after all,” Stromberg continued, “As well as Corporal Newkirk.”

“What?” Hogan replied, becoming angry, “Why Newkirk, too?” 

“I received a call from General Braun – he’s a friend of one of our clients. The General has heard about you, Colonel, and he’s most interested. He also seemed quite curious about how I acquired you, and when I mentioned your corporal, he requested I bring him, too.”

Hogan sat up, absently noticing the soreness had gone down quite a bit on his bottom. It was still uncomfortable; however, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay like that for long without it starting to hurt. “Look, Major,” he said, “If this General wants me, I’ll go. But Newkirk stays here.”

Stromberg flashed him a smug smile. “It’s not up to you, is it, Colonel?”

Newkirk grasped Hogan’s arm. “It’s all right, gov’nor, I don’t mind.” He looked up at Stromberg. “As long as the General leaves the Colonel alone, that is. If he wants somethin’ done, I’ll do it.”

“That will depend on the General,” Stromberg replied, his smile fading.

“No, that’s the way it’s going to be,” Newkirk stated angrily. “The Colonel’s still recovering, so the General will have to use me.”

Hogan turned his head to look at Newkirk. “Peter, I can’t let you do that.”

“And I can’t let some bloody Kraut General hurt you worse than you are,” Newkirk replied; then glared at Stromberg. “I won’t let that happen again.”

Stromberg took a step closer to the bed. “Corporal, I do hope you’re not planning on doing something stupid – “

Without warning, Newkirk leaped from the bed and rushed at Stromberg, grabbing the surprised major by the front of his uniform jacket. He’d been waiting for Stromberg to come within range of his chain, and he knew he had only seconds before the guards rushed in to pull him off, so he brought his face within inches of the major’s, and said in a low, threatening voice, “You ever so much as touch the Colonel again, I’ll rip your balls off with me bare hands and stuff ‘em down your throat, you fuckin’ bastard!”

Newkirk felt hands grab his arms from behind and start to pull him off Stromberg. Before he could even try to resist, he heard Hogan’s voice ordering him to let go, and realized it was the colonel holding onto him. 

Newkirk glared at Stromberg for one more second; then he let go of the major’s jacket and allowed Hogan to lead him back to the bed. When he looked back at Stromberg, the major was absolutely livid.

“You will pay for that!” Stromberg hissed. “I’m going to kill you!”

“What will General Braun say?” Newkirk retorted.

“You kill him, and you can forget my cooperation,” Hogan added angrily.

“I don’t need you, or your cooperation!” Stromberg shouted at Hogan. “I’ll kill you, too!”

“And lose all that money?” Hogan replied, “Colonel Lehmann wouldn’t like that.”

Stromberg stood there, seething, his face red with rage. He opened his mouth, about to shout something else, when suddenly he grew calm, and a malicious smile formed on his face. “You are correct, Colonel, you do bring in a lot of money; therefore, I won’t kill you, or your corporal. But he needs to be put in his place,” he nodded at Newkirk, “So, after tomorrow night; I will have him castrated.” He looked at Newkirk, his smile widening. “That should calm you down.” He saw Newkirk pale, and he chuckled. Then he turned and left.

“Bloody hell!” Newkirk blurted out after the major had gone.

Hogan immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “I won’t let him do that to you, Peter,” he said determinedly, “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch before he gets a chance!”

Newkirk just nodded, but inside he was terrified. He knew there was nothing Hogan could do to stop Stromberg. Their only chance now was being rescued before tomorrow was over; which didn’t give the guys back at camp a lot of time to come up with a plan. Well, there was no way he was going to let Stromberg do that to him; he’d kill him first. He knew he’d get shot for it, but he didn’t care; better to be dead, than live as a freak.


	14. Justice At Last

The next day passed quickly; even though Hogan and Newkirk had nothing to do except hang out in the cell. They were brought two big meals – one for breakfast, and another mid-afternoon. They sat or lay next to each other throughout the day, sometimes talking about superficial things – what books they’d read, what movies they’d seen – but for the most part, spending the time in silence. 

They didn’t make love; but it wasn’t for lack of desire. They were still holding out hope that the guys from camp would find a way to rescue them, and they didn’t want them inadvertently walking into the cell and discovering their relationship…not like that! Plus, as the day progressed, their anxiety was growing stronger – Newkirk’s in particular – over what would happen if and when they returned from their appointment with General Braun. 

Towards evening, they were taken to the shower – one at a time – then given their uniforms. They both dressed quickly; relieved to have clothes on again. Before Stromberg arrived to whisk them away, Hogan grabbed Newkirk and pulled him into a hug. Newkirk circled his arms around the colonel; hugging him back. Hogan leaned in and kissed him passionately; then pulled away and smiled. 

“I’ve always thought you look good in that uniform,” he said, flicking his gaze up and down the Englishman’s body.

“I like yours better,” Newkirk replied, running his hand down the sleeve of Hogan’s jacket. “Nothin’ beats leather.”

“I’d let you wear it if I could.”

Newkirk grinned. 

Hogan reached up and touched Newkirk’s cheek lightly, his smile fading. “That bruise still looks nasty,” he said, “Does it hurt?”

Newkirk shook his head slightly. “No. To be honest, I’d forgotten all about it.” He looked at Hogan with concern. “’How are you feelin’, Rob? You know, down there…”

“Much better,” Hogan said, “I hardly notice it.”

“That’s good,” Newkirk replied; then a look of determination appeared on his face. “I’m not going to let that General make it any worse.” 

Hogan’s brow furrowed. “Peter, I don’t want you doing anything stupid tonight; I can take care of myself.”

Newkirk didn’t answer.

“I mean it, Peter; you’re only going to cause trouble for yourself.”

Newkirk sighed. “What more can Stromberg do to me, than what he’s already planning?”

“I told you, I’m not gonna let that happen,” Hogan said, his eyes darkening, “I’ll kill that bastard first.”

“If you don’t, I will,” Newkirk muttered.

The door to the cell opened, and four guards appeared. Two of them aimed their rifles at the prisoners, while the other two walked up and handcuffed Hogan and Newkirk’s arms behind their backs. As soon as they were finished, they stepped back, and Stromberg strode into the room.

“I can’t be too careful, can I?” he said, flashing a knowing smile at them. Then he nodded at the guards, who escorted Hogan and Newkirk out of the building, and into the backseat of a waiting car. One of the guards slid in next to them, Stromberg took the front passenger seat, and another guard got in behind the wheel. 

The car had barely gone a mile, when Hogan piped up from the back seat, “So, where are we going this time?”

Stromberg glanced at the rearview mirror and met Hogan’s gaze. “Someplace you’re already familiar with – Colonel Lehmann’s house.”

“And this General Braun – who’s he?”

“I haven’t met him personally; Colonel Lehmann hasn’t, either. But he is apparently a good friend of Major Klein’s…” Stromberg paused; then smiled at Hogan’s reflection. “I’m sure you remember him.”

Hogan just glared back.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. When they reached Lehmann’s house, everyone climbed out of the car and headed towards the door. Stromberg instructed the two guards to remain outside; then he led Hogan and Newkirk into the house. As they entered the living room, they noticed Lehmann sitting in a chair facing in their direction. There was a man in a general’s uniform sitting on the couch in front of Lehmann; his back to them, and they all assumed it was Braun. 

Lehmann looked up at them and smiled. “Ah, General; here they are now,” he said, rising to his feet and gesturing towards the three new arrivals.

The man on the couch stood up slowly and turned around.

It was Carter.

The briefest flash of surprise and recognition flickered across both Hogan and Newkirk’s eyes; then their expressions instantly became neutral. Fortunately, Lehmann had been looking at Carter, and hadn’t noticed.

Carter walked over to Hogan and stopped in front of him. “So, this is the American Colonel Major Klein told me about.” He smiled, nodding his head in approval. “Yes, he is impressive,” he remarked; then turned his gaze on Newkirk. “And this must be the English prisoner who escaped with him. Corporal…” He glanced over at Lehmann, “What did you say his name was?”

“Newkirk, Herr General.”

“Newkirk,” Carter echoed. Noticing the bruise on his face, he reached up and lightly touched Newkirk’s cheek. “It looks like you’ve been rather rough with this one.”

“One of our clients got out of hand, sir,” Lehmann quickly replied.

“I see.” Carter took a step back and frowned. “Why are they handcuffed? Are they dangerous? I’m not interested in…uh…M&Ms.”

“M&Ms?” Lehmann asked, confused.

“S and M,” Hogan mouthed.

“S and M!” Carter exclaimed, quickly recovering. 

“No, sir, they’re not dangerous,” Stromberg spoke up, “As long as one of them is restrained, the other will do what he’s told.” He looked at Hogan and Newkirk, and smiled knowingly. “They’re rather protective of each other, you see.”

Carter nodded. He stepped up to his C.O. again and said, “Very well, I want to start with Colonel Hogan.” He reached up and stroked Hogan’s cheek, looking at him with desire. “After what Major Klein told me, I’m sure he will be worth what you’re charging me.” He glanced at Stromberg impatiently. “The handcuffs…?”

“Certainly, Herr General,” Stromberg replied. He hurried over and removed the handcuffs from Hogan’s wrists. 

Hogan brought his hands around; briefly rubbing his wrists. He looked at Carter, who was unbuttoning the front of his uniform jacket. When he’d finished, Carter smiled at him and reached up; grabbing his hands. 

“Come here,” Carter uttered, as seductively as he could. He pulled Hogan against him; then guided the colonel’s hands under his jacket and around his waist. He slid his own arms around Hogan, hugging him close.

_What’s he doing?_ Hogan thought, thoroughly confused, and then his hand brushed up against the butt of a gun sticking out of the back of Carter’s pants, and he inwardly smiled. 

Hogan grabbed the gun and freed it from Carter’s pants, but before he could pull his arm back, Carter kissed his cheek and whispered quietly in his ear, “Not yet.” Then he leaned back a little and, smiling seductively once again, said, “Yes, I think I will enjoy this very much.” He reached down, seemingly to unfasten his pants, but instead, he slipped his right hand into his pants pocket, drew out his own gun; then stepped back and whirled around, aiming it at Lehmann, while Hogan simultaneously brought his gun up, pointing it straight at Stromberg’s chest.

The two SS officers’ eyes widened in shock. After a beat, Lehmann shouted, “What is the meaning of this?”

“We’re shutting you down,” Hogan declared triumphantly. He glared at Stromberg and ordered, “Get those cuffs off Newkirk – now!”

Stromberg’s face filled with rage, but he moved over to Newkirk and, with the key that was still in his hand, began to unlock the handcuffs around his wrists. 

As Stromberg fumbled with the cuffs, Newkirk smiled wide and exclaimed happily, “Blimey, Carter; am I glad to see you!” 

Hogan nodded slightly. “That makes two of us.”

“I’m glad to see you fellas, too,” Carter replied, tossing a quick glance at them; a big grin on his face.

As soon as Stromberg finished removing the handcuffs, Hogan said, “Newkirk, search him; if he has a gun, take it.” 

Newkirk grinned. “With pleasure, Colonel.” He patted Stromberg down; smirking at the glare the major was giving him. He found the gun Stromberg had concealed under his jacket, and quickly removed it. Then he took a step back and aimed it at the major. “Over there,” he ordered, nodding his head slightly in Lehmann’s direction.

Stromberg reluctantly obeyed. As he neared the SS Colonel, Newkirk – who was following behind – said, “That’s far enough. Stand up against that wall, there.”

Stromberg had barely taken another step, when suddenly he whirled around and made a grab for the gun in Newkirk’s hand. At that same exact instant, Lehmann reached into his pocket and pulled out his own gun, aiming it at Hogan.

A shot rang out, and Stromberg staggered backwards; bumping up against the wall. There was blood seeping out of a hole on the left side of his abdomen, and he instinctively raised his hands and pressed them to the wound. He stared, wide-eyed, at Newkirk; as if unwilling to believe the corporal had just shot him.

Hogan, who’d had his gun trained on Stromberg, now swung it in Lehmann’s direction. “Drop it!” he yelled at the SS Colonel, who was still pointing it at him.

Lehmann quickly aimed his gun at Newkirk, who was still covering Stromberg with his own gun. “You drop it,” he shouted, “Or I will shoot your corporal!”

“You shoot him, we shoot you,” Hogan countered, noticing that Carter still had his gun pointed at Lehmann.

“It seems we’re at a standstill,” Lehmann said. 

“I think you mean standoff,” Carter replied.

Lehmann looked at Carter curiously. “It was Lieutenant Meyer, wasn’t it? He’s the one who put you up to this…whoever you are.”

“He told us enough about Major Klein so we could fool you,” Carter said.

“You’ll never get away with this,” Lehmann stated, “And neither will he.”

“Actually, sir, the Lieutenant’s on his way out of Germany, and we called the Gestapo about the operation you’ve been running, here. They should be here any minute.”

Lehmann visibly paled. He glanced at Stromberg, who had the same sick expression on his face. They stared at each other for a moment; then Stromberg’s face screwed up in anger and he shouted, “It was your idea! You forced me to go along with it!”

“What?” Lehmann exclaimed incredulously, “You came to me!”

“You’ll never be able to prove that!” Stromberg spat, “Besides, you’re a colonel; I’m just a major. They’re going to hold _you_ responsible; especially when I tell them you planned the whole thing!”

“Like hell you will!” Quick as a flash, Lehmann aimed his gun at the major’s head and fired. Stromberg slumped to the floor, dead.

Before the men could react, Lehmann already had his gun pointed at Newkirk again. “Now drop your weapons, or I swear I’ll kill him!”

“What good’s that going to do?” Newkirk said, “You’ll be dead, too.”

“I’m already dead,” Lehmann replied, his voice starting to shake. He knew exactly what was going to happen to him when the Gestapo got there. He glanced at the three men; his eyes filling with fear; then, without warning, he put the gun up to his own head and pulled the trigger. He collapsed; dead before he hit the floor.

The three men stared at the bodies for a moment; then Hogan said, “The Gestapo aren’t really coming, are they?”

“No, sir,” Carter responded. “Lieutenant Meyer told me to say that. I didn’t really understand why, but I guess he must have known that they would…react like that.”

Hogan clapped the sergeant on the shoulder and said, “You did good, Carter. Trust me; those men got what they deserved.” 

Carter nodded. “You’re probably right, sir.” He stared at them for a moment longer; then glanced between Hogan and Newkirk; a big smile forming on his face. “Boy, am I glad we found you guys!” he exclaimed. 

“We’re glad you did, too, mate!” Newkirk replied, grinning wide, “That was quite a show you put on…didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Carter blushed. “Well, the guys helped; they told me what to do…” His voice trailed off and he frowned. “LeBeau and Kinch should be here by now; they were supposed to take care of the guards…”

As if on cue, the door opened, and the two men in question rushed in; dressed all in black. They were both breathing heavily, and their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. 

“Mon Colonel! Pierre! You’re all right!” LeBeau managed to utter.

“And it looks like you took care of the bad guys,” Kinch commented as he eyed the bodies on the floor. “We would have been here sooner, but one of the guards got away, and we had to chase him down.”

“Oui, but don’t worry, we caught him.” LeBeau added; then he grinned wide. “I see our plan worked.”

“Like a ruddy charm!” Newkirk replied.

Kinch noticed the bruise on Newkirk’s face. He looked over at Hogan and, remembering what it was they’d been forced to do, glanced between the two men with concern. “You sure you’re all right?” he asked; directing his question at both of them.

Hogan moved next to Newkirk and slung his arm around the Englishman’s shoulders. He smiled at Kinch and said, “We are now.” He turned his head to look at Newkirk, who grinned at him. 

Kinch nodded slightly, smiling in return. 

Hogan glanced at his men; then he dropped his arm and said, “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The men filed out of Lehmann’s house and headed for camp; glad to be back together again at last.

X X X X X X X X

When they arrived at Stalag 13, they snuck in through the emergency entrance and made their way to the main tunnel area, where they found a man pacing nervously; waiting for them. Hogan recognized him right away, and smiled as he approached. “Lieutenant Meyer! I thought you were already on your way to England.”

Meyer grinned. “Colonel Hogan! It’s good to see you! They told me the sub won’t be able to pick me up until tomorrow night.” He glanced at Newkirk and said, “I’m glad your men were able to rescue you and your corporal from those two maniacs.”

“They couldn’t have done it without your help,” Hogan replied. He thrust out his hand and, when Meyer raised his, he gripped it warmly and uttered, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” Meyer replied, his eyes filling with emotion, “And thank you; for helping me.”

Hogan’s smile widened. “Don’t mention it.”

Meyer’s eyebrows rose curiously. “Stromberg and Lehmann; are they…?”

“Dead,” Hogan replied, and proceeded to tell Meyer what happened. When he was through, Meyer had a satisfied look on his face.

“I’d say they got what they deserved,” Meyer remarked.

Both Hogan and Newkirk nodded at that. “I couldn’t agree more,” Hogan said.

“So, what did those men do to you guys, anyway?” Carter asked, glancing back and forth between his C.O. and his English friend.

Hogan and Newkirk’s expressions darkened. “You really want to know, mate?” Newkirk replied.

Carter flushed. “Maybe not,” he mumbled.

LeBeau frowned at him; then looked at Hogan. “Mon Colonel, what’s the plan for getting you and Pierre officially back into camp?” he asked. 

“Newkirk and I will slip back out the emergency exit, circle around to the main gate and give ourselves up,” Hogan replied.

Carter’s face fell. “But you just got back!” he exclaimed disappointedly. “Klink’s gonna throw you both in the cooler for thirty days, at least! You haven’t seen how mad he’s been that you escaped; I wouldn’t be surprised if he made it sixty days – “

“Andrew, they don’t have much of a choice,” Kinch interrupted. “Don’t worry; I’m sure the Colonel can get Klink to reduce the sentence.” He looked at Hogan. “Can’t you, sir?”

“I always have before,” Hogan replied, winking at him.

“The gov’nor’s right; we’ll be back before you know it,” Newkirk added.

Carter sighed. “I hope so.”

X X X X X X X X

“Sixty days in the cooler!” Klink yelled; furious at the two prisoners standing in front of him. Hogan and Newkirk had given themselves up at the front gate a few minutes ago, and had been brought to his office. 

“For five days I’ve had my guards searching the area for you…five days!” Klink continued his rant. “And now you come waltzing back to camp, saying you made a mistake, and that you should never have escaped in the first place…?” 

“We didn’t know how hard it was gonna be,” Hogan replied. “No food, no water, hiding in barns and abandoned farmhouses… It’s a miracle we didn’t get captured by a patrol, or shot by a farmer.”

Klink scrutinized them closely. “You don’t look like you’ve been starving.”

“Well, sir, we did manage to find a scrap of food here and there,” Newkirk offered.

“More than a scrap, I’d say,” Klink muttered.

“Kommandant,” Hogan said, “I know we caused you some trouble, but we’ve learned our lesson. Don’t you think sixty days is a little harsh?”

“You caused me a lot of trouble, Hogan!” Klink retorted. After contemplating for a moment, he said, “However, since you did finally turn yourselves in, I might be willing to lower it to thirty days, if…”

“If what, sir?”

“If you give me your word you’ll never try to escape again.”

Hogan frowned. “Aw, Kommandant, that’s not fair!” When he saw that Klink meant it, he relented. “All right, Colonel, you have my word.”

Klink’s face lit up with glee. “Say it, Hogan.”

“I’ll never try to escape again.”

“Aha!” Klink exclaimed, “I will hold you to that!” He stood up from his chair and shouted, “Schultz!” The big guard immediately opened the door and stepped into the room. Before he could say anything, Klink ordered, “Take these men to the cooler!”

“Jawohl, Herr Kommandant,” Schultz replied, and escorted Hogan and Newkirk out of the office and to the building where they would be spending the next thirty days.

“Hey, Schultz, how about cell number four?” Hogan suggested when they got inside.

Newkirk’s eyes widened. “But that one’s got no – “ 

Hogan shot him a look; effectively cutting him off. He knew the Englishman was about to say, _no tunnel access._

“No window,” Newkirk finished, quickly recovering.

“Yeah, but it’s got a bigger cot,” Hogan countered; then tossed Newkirk a wink.

“Very well, Colonel Hogan, I will put you both in cell number four,” Schultz replied.

They reached the cell, and Schultz opened the door. After Hogan and Newkirk had entered, he paused and said, “Maybe when the Kommandant calms down, you can talk him into letting you out sooner.”

Hogan appeared to consider it. “Maybe,” he said; then he threw his arm around Newkirk’s shoulders and flashed Schultz a look of resignation. “But if I can’t, I guess Newkirk and I will just have to tough it out for a month, won’t we?” He turned his head and looked at the Englishman expectantly.

Newkirk inwardly smiled; suddenly realizing why Hogan had requested a cell with no tunnel access. “That’s right, sir,” Newkirk answered, “But I’m sure we’ll find a way to make do.”

Schultz nodded. “I hope so. Well, goodnight, Colonel Hogan…Newkirk.”

“Good night, Schultz,” Hogan replied.

“Night, Schultzie,” Newkirk added.

Schultz shut the door and left. 

As soon as they were alone, Hogan grabbed Newkirk and pulled the Englishman against him tightly. Before Newkirk could get his arms around the colonel, Hogan was kissing him deeply. After about a minute, Newkirk pulled away and said, “Rob, what are we going to tell the others about…well, about us?”

“Nothing,” Hogan replied. “They don’t need to know.”

“Then how are we going to – “

“Peter, don’t worry,” Hogan said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. “We’re spies, aren’t we? We’ve had lots of practice being sneaky.”

“Yeah, but I sort of hate lyin’ to me mates…”

“So do I, but I don’t think they’d understand…do you?”

Newkirk shook his head. “No way!”

Hogan smiled. “Look, Peter, once we get out of here, we’ll figure a way to make this work so the fellas don’t find out, okay?”

Newkirk nodded.

“In the meantime,” Hogan continued, his eyes filling with desire, “We’ve got a whole month in here alone together – no Stromberg, no Lehmann – just you, and me…”

Newkirk smiled. Hogan leaned in and kissed him again. Newkirk reciprocated, plundering Hogan’s mouth, pulling him tight against himself. Before they knew it, they had stripped each other’s clothes off and were running their hands over bare flesh; their lips locked in a heated kiss. Hogan slipped his hand between Newkirk’s thighs; then moved it up slowly, caressing the Englishman’s testicles. Newkirk moaned and reached down; closing his fingers around Hogan’s erection. Hogan led him over to the cot; then lay down on his back, pulling Newkirk down on top of him.

Newkirk kissed him some more; parting his lips, twirling his tongue with Hogan’s. Then he moved to the colonel’s neck; kissing him, drawing his lips and tongue lightly across his skin, nibbling gently on his ear. Hogan sighed heavily and Newkirk moved lower, leaving a wet trail down Hogan’s chest; ending at the colonel’s erection. He took Hogan’s cock in his mouth and began sucking him, eliciting a gasp from the colonel. He kept it up for a few minutes, when Hogan suddenly put his hands on Newkirk’s shoulders and gently pushed him off. 

Newkirk looked up at him curiously. “Come here, I have an idea,” Hogan uttered in a breathless voice. Newkirk rose up over him, and Hogan grabbed the Englishman’s hips firmly. He guided them over his crotch, lining up his cock with Newkirk’s rectum; then pulled the Englishman down, inserting his wet, hardened penis gently into him. 

Newkirk let out a soft moan as Hogan’s cock entered him. He had his legs bent on either side of the colonel, straddling him, and he used them to lift himself up a little bit, centering himself over the other man’s crotch as Hogan began to thrust into him. He stared at Hogan’s face; sighing softly when the colonel’s hand wrapped around his own erection and began to stroke him. 

Hogan drove into Newkirk faster and faster, jerking him off in time to his movements. At last he came, exhaling loudly, his cock throbbing and jerking inside Newkirk; filling him with hot fluid. 

Newkirk couldn’t hold back any longer, breathing hard as he drenched Hogan’s hand. Hogan held onto him a moment longer; then released his grip and let his hand fall back onto the cot next to him; his face filled with contentment. Newkirk rose up slowly off Hogan’s crotch, and lay down on his side next to him, tossing his arm around the colonel’s waist. He sighed contentedly; his expression mirroring Hogan’s.

After a few minutes, Newkirk chuckled and said, “Funny, innit?”

“What’s that?” Hogan asked.

“All that time we spent without our clothes on, wishin’ we had them, and here we are, naked again!”

Hogan smiled. He turned to his side, facing Newkirk, and wrapped his arms around him. “I like it better this way,” he said, hugging Newkirk briefly; then he let go. “But we probably should get dressed,” he sighed, rising from the bed.

“Yeah,” Newkirk replied as he got up and grabbed his clothes, “Don’t want to fall asleep, and have ol’ Schultzie find us like that in the mornin’!”

When they were dressed, Hogan slipped his arms around Newkirk once again. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments; then Hogan uttered, his voice thick with emotion, “Peter…I do love you…and I’m never gonna let you go.”

Newkirk smiled slightly. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he replied softly. He reached up and brushed his fingers along the side of Hogan’s face. “I love you, too, Rob.” 

They both leaned in; kissing each other tenderly. Then they lay down on the cot, pulled the blanket over them, and, within minutes, fell fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
